The Vampire and The Slayer
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: This most probably won't be updated until the other stories are finished. I posted this first chapter as I wanted to see what reaction this gets. Better summery inside. Female kick-butt Yugi, Vamp Yami.. Rating changed for safety. Nothing to do with Buffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Yami is a vampire who has to reunite with his three friends and former council members Seto, Bakura and Marik and win back his throne. He meets Yugi and has to save her; the sparks fly when she wakes.

AU: The millennium items and shadows still exist. Kick butt leather cat-suited clad Yugi.

SPOILERS: Don't think there are but don't hold me to that…

Pairings are Yami/female Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, and Seto/Joey.

Italics = thoughts

The Vampire and the Slayer

Chapter 1

Standing on one of the lower branches of a large tree but still well hidden from view stood a creature of the night, a vampire, but not just any vampire oh no, this was 'Yami' as he was known by his friends and enemies alike. This was not his true name, that, he decided, he would not claim until he had reclaimed that which had been stolen from him…

Crimson eyes watched intently as a human female, a teenage girl, dressed in tight jeans and figure hugging sweater stalked down the road, the clothes he noticed were torn and dirty, he grinned to himself he could tell she was angry, '_angry?'_ He thought, _'hell she was pissed'_. He breathed in deeply, her scent enticed him, made the blood pound in his veins…He couldn't help but keep watching her as she walked passed him, his eyes fell to her ass, _'Hmm'_ he thought as he slowly licked his lips_ 'maybe I could bed this one before making her a meal'_.

Yami let out an almost inaudible sigh, unfortunately his carnal desires would have to wait, he had other things he needed to do, besides he could always come back for her later, now that he knew where she lived…

He melted further into the shadows as the girl suddenly turned as if sensing his presence. After scanning the area carefully she turned back and continued walking until she arrived at the door of an old house, it was larger and set further back than the others. He watched interested as she stumbled up to the door and began to hammer on it. He decided he couldn't waste anymore time watching this girl no matter how enticing she was, he needed to find his three most trusted council members, Seto, his former high priest, Bakura, a former tomb robber and finally Marik, a former tomb keeper. He knew they were here in Japan somewhere, but where he didn't know, he needed to find them, and quickly.

He was about to leave when he heard her call out…

"Seto Kaiba! Marik Ishtar! Bakura Whosits! Get your asses out here!"

Yami jumped as the door was thrown open with a bang "Why in Ra's name do you insist on calling me Bakura Whosits!" the white haired man demanded.

"I can never remember your goddamn surname, deal with it!" she snapped back.

Smirking at the irate girl Seto calmly leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded "Problem Yugi?"

"Yes I've got a problem priest!" she hissed.

Yami raised his eyebrows, _'She knows who they are?'_ his interest in the girl rose further

"What is it Yugi?" Seto growled back.

As her adrenalin rush subsided the girl suddenly deflated "Wasn't you was it?"

Seto stood straight and his voice immediately softened "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Jogger…park…drained." She sagged further "Hoped…one…of…you, easier…deal…with." Yugi collapsed into Bakura's arms

"Get her inside she's exhausted." Seto said to Bakura.

To Yami's surprise the tomb robber, without any argument picked up the girl and carried her inside. Yami smirked maybe he would get to have the girl after all.

* * *

Yami waited for a while before jumping down from his hiding place in the tree, walking up to the large house he knocked on the door; it was opened by Marik.

"Hello tomb keeper."

"Pharaoh!" Marik called out in surprise, Seto and Bakura soon came and joined the two old friends out on the doorstep.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"We can't."

"Why the hell not? You have taken this house have you not?"

"No." a tired female voice answered, "They have not, they are my friends and I allow them to stay here willingly."

"Explain!" Yami demanded angrily

Seto looked at him "Calm down Yami, this is still Yugi's house because we had no need to take it."

"And just who the hell is Yugi?"

"That, would be me." Yami looked across the hall and standing in the doorway was the girl he'd been watching earlier except now she was wearing a simple nightgown covered by an equally simple wrap, she had pulled her hair from its bindings and it still lay over one shoulder from when she had been brushing it. If Yami thought he was interested before, now, he was left in no doubt, he wanted her…in all ways.

Yugi turned to Seto and spoke in a tired voice, "Seto you know I trust you, Bakura and Marik but what about him?" she gestured towards Yami.

Seto sighed, "Maybe we should leave this place and talk to him in private, you know, explain things to him."

Yugi relaxed her stance, "No its okay, it's not safe out there, I'll take my chances." She looked at the stranger "Pharaoh?"

Yami nodded once.

"I suppose you'd better come in then."

Yami felt a tingle as he walked over the threshold _'Strong magic' _he thought_ 'I wonder whose?'_

"Yugi?" Seto asked, "What did you mean it's not safe out there?"

"I went through the park and found three bodies drained, to be honest because we haven't had any trouble for a while I thought it was you." She paused "I was checking the bodies over and that's when I got jumped from behind, Seto, there's a lot of your kind out tonight, it's as if they are searching for something…"

"How many?" Marik asked

"More than I could handle, I had to run."

'_She knows what we are?'_ Yami thought surprised as he listened to what Yugi was saying to Seto.

The four vampires had retreated to a quiet corner and Yugi watched Yami carefully as he quietly spoke to the other vampires. Joey, Ryou and Malik got up from where they were sitting and stood talking to Yugi.

"What if he doesn't agree Yugi?" Joey asked his best friend.

"I honestly don't know, but it shouldn't change your relationship with the others."

"From what Bakura says" Ryou broke in "Yami will be angry to start with but he doesn't think he will say no."

"We'll see." Yugi muttered absentmindedly.

Yami surreptitiously watched Yugi as she spoke to her friends, he could see that she was worried about something, his arrival most probably, but, before he said or did anything else he wanted to know, just how it was that three vampires and four humans could become friendly enough to live together.

* * *

"Yugi!" Joey's voice suddenly rang out as she slumped into his arms, the four vampires turned and rushed to the fallen girl, Yami took her from Joey's arms and carried her to the large sofa, she opened her eyes, and for the first time Yami got a good look at them and soon he found himself falling deeper into twin pools of pure amethyst, he felt her stiffen "P…ain r…ight sh…oulder." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Yami gently turned her so she was pressed against his chest and searched her shoulder; he spotted a small dart, not knowing what type of tip it had he decided to warn her "Yugi."

She opened her eyes slightly

"I am going to remove a small dart it might hurt okay?"

She looked up at him, eyes half lidded "O…kay." She whispered as her eyes closed again.

Yami pulled the small dart out and handed it to Malik

"I'll take this down to the lab and see if I can find out what this is." Marik went with him so he could offer his help should Malik need it.

"Close that door!" Yami commanded. He figured that as all of the windows were closed and still intact someone must have fired at her through the open french doors, _'but why?' _Yami wondered to himself.

It wasn't until he heard the quiet snickers coming from Seto and Bakura that Yami realized he still had Yugi pressed snugly – and he'd have to admit, comfortably – against his chest, reluctantly he lay her down and Ryou covered her with a warm blanket.

"Now." Yami asked, "Who wants to enlighten me as to what exactly is going on here?"

"We'd rather wait until Yugi wakes."

They all turned when a quiet voice answered, "She won't."

"What the hell do you mean she won't?!"

"Calm down Joey." Ryou grabbed his arm "Let Malik explain."

Joey nodded and sat down heavily. The human half of the blond haired look-a-likes looked at Yugi and then at his two friends. "Pegasus, he finally got her…"

Marik put his arm round Malik as he started to tear up.

"What the hell has Pegasus got to do with this?" Yami demanded.

"This." Marik hissed as he held his hand out "He couldn't beat her in a straight fight so he turned dirty."

Yami took the tranquilliser style dart from Marik's hand and looked at it closely, on the flight he noticed Pegasus's insignia. A capital 'P' with wings either side…

"Damn it!" Yami yelled "Why the hell is he not dead yet?"

Seto sighed, "We'd better sit down, this may take a while."

"We don't have a while!" Malik yelled at him "Yugi could be dead by morning if we haven't found a cure by then!"

"What is this cure?" Yami asked, taking his eyes away from the girl to look at the two blonds.

"I…don't know." Malik whispered suddenly deflated, "I don't know what Pegasus used, there isn't enough in the dart reservoir for me to test."

Yami stood up "Bakura, Marik find the one responsible for this and find out what he used."

"How do we do that?" Bakura asked

"I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

Marik and Bakura bowed then left, Yami couldn't help but notice the worry in Malik and Ryou's eyes as they watched them leave.

* * *

Ryou, Malik and Joey were sitting by Yugi and Yami and Seto were sat at the table talking to each other.

"Tell me what has been happening in my absence?"

Seto frowned, "We were informed of your capture and subsequent death at the hands of Pegasus." Seto looked at his pharaoh "We were warned that Pegasus was hunting us down, he wanted us dead, apparently he was afraid we'd come after him to avenge your death."

Yami smirked, "It's not my death that needs avenging."

"Then whose?" Seto asked

Still smirking Yami looked at his high priest and simply said "Dartz."

"You killed him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Yami sighed, "That is a story for another night."

Seto noticed Yami's eyes start to darken "Hungry?"

"A little."

"Wait here." Seto left the room and Yami took the opportunity to really look at the four humans, for the first time he noticed that Malik looked like Marik, Ryou looked like Bakura, hell when he thought about it Yugi looked like a softer version of himself, the only two that didn't look alike was Seto and Joey. But Joey, he noticed watched as Seto left the room.

Seto soon returned carrying two large goblets, he handed one to Yami.

Yami looked at the contents and then he looked at Seto eyebrows raised

"Drink it." Seto smirked taking a drink from his own goblet.

Yami took a tentative sip and tested the taste, finding it quite palatable he took a longer drink, his hunger soon dissipating "What is this?"

"Lamb's blood, it's the nearest and safest thing to human blood there is. Yugi gets it for us."

"The girl?" Yami asked in total surprise as he looked over at the stricken girl again.

"Yes she makes sure there is always a fresh supply." Seto looked across at Yugi "She makes sure we don't go hungry."

"What about human blood? You still need to drink that from time to time."

"We…get that once a week." Seto looked back at Yami "More if we want it but we don't abuse their trust."

"Them?" Yami asked as he nodded towards the four humans.

"Yes Ryou, Malik and Joey let us drink from them once a week."

"Nice little set up you have here." Yami remarked as he finished his drink, idly wondering if Yugi would do the same for him.

"Yes." Seto's eyes narrowed "And we will not allow anyone, no matter who they are destroy it."

Yami recognised the veiled threat, normally he would have had Seto punished for speaking to him in that manner but he would let it slide, for now at least, until he knew just exactly what was going on…

* * *

_(While it's true Pig's blood is also close to human blood, it is not considered as safe as lamb's blood for consumption.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Chapter 2

Bakura and Marik decided to start their search in and around the local park, they both knew that newly turned and weaker vampires gathered there and took down their prey in pairs then shared the meal.

They had been there wondering around for about an hour when Bakura and Marik smirked at each other as they heard the nasally voice of Weevil Underwood bragging about how he'd soon be greatly rewarded by Pegasus, because he had completed an important mission that he had sent him on.

Stealthily moving closer they listened to what he had to say, "What did you do Weevil?" he was asked by a jealous sounding Rex Raptor, usually those two were as thick as thieves so Rex was somewhat put out by the fact that Weevil had been given a task by their master whilst he had not.

"Well…" said Weevil with a little chuckle "I hit Yugi with one of the poisoned darts Pegasus gave me."

"Are you sure got her?"

"Of course I did!" said Weevil indignantly, "I watched her fall into the arms of one of her friends, besides Pegasus gave me this in case I needed extra."

"What is it?" Rex asked as he looked at a vial containing a dark red almost black liquid.

Weevil lowered his voice to almost a whisper, a whisper that Bakura and Marik could still hear as they continued to listen to the conversation.

"It's the poison I used, it's been mixed with his blood to make it more potent."

Having heard enough Bakura and Marik walked up to the small man and taking an arm each they led him to a clearing. Silently they tied him to a tree and started to walk away, still neither of them had said a word.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Weevil demanded, "Pegasus will be very angry!"

Bakura turned and smirked at him, "Your promised reward from Pegasus."

"What! Why?" he screeched

The two taller vampires walked back to him and Marik leaned in "Pegasus." He whispered "Is not happy that you have not returned the things he gave you once your job was done, you chose to come here first, why?"

Weevil didn't say anything so Marik carried on "Besides he can't take the risk that you will tell everyone what you've done."

"I wouldn't!" Weevil cried, "He knows his secret is safe with me."

"You told Rex." Weevil paled as Marik continued, "Where are the vial and the remaining darts? Pegasus wants them back."

Weevil, hoping they would let him go if he cooperated said "They're in my coat pocket."

Feeling both pockets Marik found what he was looking for "Got them!" let's get them back to Malik."

"Thank you Weasel." Bakura smirked

"It's Weevil!"

The two vampires laughed as they walked away.

"Hey, aren't you going to untie me?"

Marik and Bakura stopped and turned to Weevil "Um no, don't get sunburn now!" Marik called back cheerfully.

Weevil was still screaming at them to untie him as they left the park.

* * *

As soon as they reached the house Malik walked up to them "Did you find out what it was they used?"

"We went one better and got hold of the stuff for you." He handed the vial over to the blond human, "But, there is a problem, the poison was blended with the blood of a vampire."

"Whose?"

Bakura and Marik looked uncomfortable "Whose!" Malik demanded.

"Pegasus's." Marik answered quietly, it was only the lightening quick reflexes of Bakura that saved the vial that Malik had dropped in his shock.

"But that means…"

"Yes, even if we can save Yugi from the poison…"

"Don't say it!" Malik yelled as he once again took the vial from Bakura and walked away to try and find out what the poison was.

"How do you know it's been blended with Pegasus's blood?" Seto asked

"We heard Weevil Underwood bragging about it to Rex Raptor."

"Weevil did this?" Joey asked angrily

"Yes but he won't be bothering us or Yugi anymore."

"You killed him?" Joey asked

"Not exactly."

"Then what did you do?"

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and snickered "We left him tied to a tree just on the edge of a clearing in the park, he'll turn to ash as soon as the sun hits him."

"Won't someone untie him?"

"No, no-one will interfere, especially if they think the punishment comes direct from Pegasus in case it happens to them."

Joey looked at them strangely "Why do they think Pegasus ordered it?"

Bakura looked a little sheepish "We may have led them to believe…"

Then suddenly Joey realised something, "Hang on you all can walk in sunlight and I am assuming that Yami can as well, so why can't they?"

This time it was Seto who answered Joey "To be able to walk in sunlight you have to have existed as a vampire for a long time."

"How long have you…?" Joey trailed off his question

"Five thousand years." Came the reply.

"That's one hell of a long time." Joey said quietly

"Indeed it is." Seto replied, "Indeed it is."

The four vampires sat talking, each with a goblet of fresh lamb's blood, while Ryou and Joey watched over Yugi who was steadily getting worse. Bakura, Seto and Marik all noticed how Yami's eyes kept glancing over at the girl, his eyes hardening as he took in her condition. _'Such a beautiful little thing' _he thought,_ 'Why is Pegasus so interested in her?' _he wondered to himself.

He knew asking the others would get him nowhere, the others had all said they would say nothing until Yugi had woken, and if she didn't… then they would explain everything, something was going on and he was determined to find out, and soon.

* * *

The six of them continued to talk quietly amongst themselves while they waited for Malik to let them know what he'd found.

Malik soon came up from the lab Yugi had had built for him in the basement. They had chosen the basement instead of one of the spare rooms so if anything happened to the house the lab would remain intact, thus preserving Malik's experiments.

The others all looked up at him in anticipation of what his findings would be, and to his complete surprise Yami had found himself also eager to know the results.

"I've found out what it is." Malik said quietly

"What is it?" Ryou asked just as quietly

Malik sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's not a poison exactly."

"What do you mean 'not a poison exactly' it is or it isn't!" Joey snapped.

"It's venom."

"Venom?" Bakura asked "As in snake venom?"

Malik nodded "Yes, it's the venom of the Naja haje."

"The what?" Joey asked

"The Egyptian cobra."

Malik looked at the still clueless Joey and sighed "You know it better as the asp."

Ryou's eyes widened "What? The snake Cleopatra was supposed to have committed suicide with?"

"One and the same." Seto replied, "I see you know your Egyptian history."

Ryou grinned, "When you know Yugi you have too, she's nuts about anything remotely Egyptian."

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Yugi's late grandfather was an archaeologist and he passed his love of both Egypt and games onto her."

Marik's eyes narrowed "Shouldn't she be dead by now?" he asked looking across at the pale features of Yugi.

"Normally she would be, but Pegasus didn't use much of the venom and what little he did use he weakened it by mixing it with his blood."

"Is there a cure?" Joey asked uncertainly

"Yes, but that's not the problem, I can easily make up the antivenin."

"What is it Malik, if we can get it from the hospital wouldn't that be better?" Yami asked, not sure if he wanted to put the life of the girl into Malik's hands.

Malik shook his head "Pegasus will be watching the hospital expecting one of us to go there, besides I don't think a Japanese hospital will have the antivenin for a cobra, especially the Naja haje." He looked at the Egyptian vampire "I can do it I am a registered chemist."

"You said there was a problem earlier, what did you mean?" Ryou suddenly asked remembering their previous conversation

Malik sighed and sat on one of the large chairs, "If or should I say when we remove the venom from her system there is the possibility that Pegasus's blood would remain…"

"Thereby binding Yugi to him." Ryou whispered

Malik nodded "Yes, binding Yugi to her greatest enemy." He looked up at the faces that were watching him.

"You know I keep asking myself why would Pegasus use someone like Weevil if he wanted to keep it quiet, then…" he paused "Then it hit me, maybe he used Weevil knowing that it would get out." He looked down at his hands "He wanted us to find out what he'd used to poison her with." He looked back up "He didn't want her to die, he wanted the binding to happen…he planned it this way."

Six pairs of eyes widened followed by a chorus of "WHAT!"

"Think about it, Pegasus knows I'd find out he'd used a venom and what it was, he also knew I'd know which antivenin to use thus removing the venom but leaving his blood behind. He didn't think we'd find out he'd mixed it with his blood."

"Why would he do that?" Joey asked

"I don't know, all I do know is that he'd deliberately weakened it, he doesn't want her dead." He stood up "I'll go and prepare the antivenin while you four." He looked at the vampires "Try and figure away to stop the binding from taking place." Malik left the room.

"I'll put some coffee on, I expect he'll need it by the time he's finished." Ryou stood up and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

_A.N_

_Most ancient sources say Cleopatra committed suicide by being bitten by the 'aspis', which we know better as the 'asp'._

_Plutarch tells us that she did experiments on condemned prisoners and found aspis venom to be the most painless of all fatal poisons.__Today it is generally believed that this 'aspis' is the Naja haje._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 3

Yami looked at Seto "Is there anyway at all to clear her system without the binding taking place?"

"Yes there is, but I'm not sure if it would work and, everyone would have to agree."

"You've forgotten one thing Seto."

"What's that Yami?"

"Yugi can't agree she's out of it."

"Then someone will have to agree for her."

"What's your idea Seto?"

The former high priest sighed, "Wait until Malik comes up then I'll explain it to everyone at the same time."

Seto, Marik, Bakura and Yami walked over to where Yugi lay.

She was beginning to look a ghostly white although Yami still thought her beautiful he did grudgingly admit he preferred her natural 'alive' look.

It wasn't long before Malik returned carrying a small tray with a syringe full of antivenin laid upon it.

"How is she?" he asked as he sat beside her

"No better." Joey whispered

"I have the antivenin prepared but we still don't know how to keep the bonding from happening." He tenderly brushed the hair from her face, an act that Yami surprisingly found himself extremely jealous of. Malik looked up at Yami and the others his tears visible, "We may even have to let her die."

"Why in Ra's name would you do that?" Bakura asked harshly

"Because she would rather die than be bound to Pegasus!" Malik snapped back. He stood up and went into the kitchen to find himself a much needed cup of coffee.

"Calm down all of you!" Yami commanded, "Seto, you said there might be a way, so lets hear it."

"Yes but I also said it might not work."

"What is it?" Ryou asked

Seto sighed "Remove the venom from her body while slowly introducing a different vampiric blood into her system, but, it needs to be the blood of a strong vampire, one stronger than Pegasus."

"Who?" Malik, who had just returned from the kitchen mug in hand asked "And if we find him would he agree?"

Seto smirked as he looked at Yami "Who else but our rightful king? The pharaoh Atemu."

"Me!" Yami asked eyes wide, Seto nodded

"No! I do not wish to be bound to a human female!"

Seto looked at his pharaoh "It wouldn't be a binding Yami, but a full bond."

"There's a difference?" Ryou asked

Seto nodded "Yes, binding which is what Pegasus wanted to do is similar to a mind control, he would be able to control her actions."

"And the full bond?"

Seto sighed "The easiest way to describe it is it's like a marriage only unbreakable, they can share thoughts, feelings they could even talk to each other in their minds."

"Like telepathy?" Joey asked

Seto nodded.

Yami looked at him eyes wide "That's even worse, No way am I doing that!"

He turned to walk away when a cry stopped him in his tracks

"Yugi!" Joey cried as he sat beside her, she'd begun to shiver violently "Please Yugi, stay strong." He whispered as he gently held her shoulders.

Yami looked at the almost grief stricken faces of both humans and vampires alike, then he looked down at the still shivering girl and sighed, "What would I have to do?"

"Before I can answer that." Seto said gravely "I need everyone's agreement before we do this."

Ryou looked at Malik and Joey who nodded "Please Seto if there's a chance, any chance at all to save her no matter how small we want to give it a try."

"And if it doesn't work?" Yami asked reluctantly

Malik looked down at Yugi "To stop Pegasus from using her." He looked back up to the others his tears falling steadily "I will kill her myself."

* * *

Seto started to take charge. "Alright, Yami I want you to carry her to her room, Malik will show you the way." Yami picked her up and carried her up the stairs, following Malik who was carrying the small tray. Yami laid her down on the king sized bed and covered her over with the warm quilt, Malik meanwhile prepared to inject the antivenin into Yugi's arm.

"You may want to undress and make yourself comfortable, you could be here awhile."

Yami looked at Seto "Explain." was all he said

"We can't blend the blood with the antivenin it wouldn't work, and because of the amount needed to be certain Pegasus's blood is gone from her system, it has to be done over a period of time or you will turn her, which is something we don't want, plus you will start to feel tired."

While they had been talking Ryou had left the room, he came back carrying a clean pair of black silk sleep pants, "Here you can wear these, they are clean." He held them out to Yami.

Gratefully Yami took them, he really didn't want to lie beside someone as beautiful as Yugi in just his boxers, the temptation would have been too great "Thank you." He whispered before going into the bathroom to change.

Once changed Yami carefully placed his folded clothes on a chair and climbed into bed beside Yugi.

"When was the last time you had human blood?"

Yami looked at Seto sheepishly "I followed this one, she was going to be my next meal." _'In more ways than one.' _Yami thought to himself. '_'But you really don't need to know that.'_

To Yami's surprise Joey sat on the bed and bared his neck, "Take what you need, please just save my best friend."

Yami looked up at Seto who nodded "Thank you." Yami said gratefully as his fangs pierced Joey's skin.

He didn't take a lot just enough to sustain him and cause Joey to feel tired. When Yami was done Ryou helped Joey to his room.

"How much and how often?" Yami asked his former high priest.

"Just a little every hour, you need to take a little of her blood before replacing it with your own."

"Okay."

"Start about an hour after the antivenin has been introduced."

Malik injected Yugi and before he left the room he gave her a kiss on her forehead, Yami only just managed to hold back a growl.

"I'll bring you something to drink in a few hours."

"Okay and Seto."

Seto turned back to Yami "What is it?"

"Do not call me Atemu again, you know I no longer go by that name."

Seto bowed "My apologies pharaoh." He turned and left the room.

* * *

While he waited Yami took the opportunity to look round Yugi's room, as his eyes wandered the room he noticed a bookshelf full of books and 7 that looked to be hand written. _'Well at least I won't get bored.' _He thought to himself as he climbed out of bed, going over to the shelf he grabbed the volumes labelled 1 to 7, and put them on the bedside table for later.

Climbing back into bed he started to study the girl, and, for the first time really taking in her features. From the short glimpse he'd gotten of them earlier he knew that her eyes were a beautiful amethyst in colour, her hair fell midway down her back, he noticed it was naturally tri-coloured much like his own the only difference being whereas his was edged in crimson hers was tipped with amethyst, she was also missing the extra golden streaks through the main body of her hair. He studied her flawless complexion, small nose and, perfectly shaped full lips; she really was something to look at. He sighed as he lay down, yes he'd wanted to bed her and feed from her but he really hadn't wanted to bond with her, he had a kingdom to try and win back, and he certainly didn't want to have to worry about some weak human female as he was doing it, turning his head to look at Yugi again he idly wondered what she would think about all this when it was finally over.

Before Yami realized it was time for him to take his first taste of Yugi, _'It is a shame' _he thought_ 'that it will be tainted blood for a short while.' _Gently Yami leaned across Yugi's body, he cleared the hair from her neck and moving her head slightly towards him and bit into her flesh. Yami moaned as the sweet tasting blood slid down his throat _'Ra, if she tastes this good when tainted what is she like when pure?'  
_If it wasn't for the fact he would get to do this once every hour he would not have had the inclination to stop until he had gotten his fill, but stop he did then slowly he fed her some of his blood, he couldn't do it the normal way – gashing the wrist and letting her drink freely – so he'd had to get creative…he'd gently opened her mouth and slicing his tongue on one of his fangs he kissed her allowing the blood from his tongue to drip into her mouth, he lightly massaged her throat to encourage her to swallow.

When Yami was satisfied she'd had enough to replace what he'd taken he ended the kiss, after healing the cut to his tongue he lay down and as he did so he noticed that during the one sided kiss he'd become aroused. _'Heh' _he thought as he took another look at the girl _'maybe being bonded to this one won't be so bad after all.'  
_Getting comfortable Yami took one of the notebooks and started to read.  
The name he'd found inside the front cover was that of Solomon Mutou, it was a journal detailing his trips to Egypt, and Yami found himself interested in what Solomon had to say…

He had been reading for about 5 hours and had exchanged blood with Yugi about 6 times, the first five volumes were mainly about the various digs he'd been on and some of the mishaps they'd had, Yami found himself quietly laughing at some of the stuff that was written, Solomon had been a natural story teller. Yami was somewhat surprised when halfway through volume 6 the mood of the writing changed; it was no longer light-hearted, it had changed into something dark. Yami read on intrigued, wanting to know what had caused the sudden change…it was then it hit him.

"_Marry! I don't want to get married to some girl I don't even know!" the young pharaoh yelled at his advisor Shimon_

"_Quiet my pharaoh, she'll hear you." Shimon said anxiously_

"_I. Don't. Care!" The young man said with anger_

"_Well at least meet her first please." The old man pleaded _

_Atemu sighed "Very well."_

_Atemu chuckled to himself as the old man rushed from the room to get the girl before he could change his mind. Atemu sighed again, he really didn't want to marry, he had enough with the women from the harem constantly chasing him trying to get him to bed them, they didn't get the hint that he just wasn't interested._

_He sat on the throne with his head in his hands when a soft voice spoke_

"_Pharaoh?"_

_Atemu looked up, his heart racing as, starting at her feet, he let his eyes slowly trail the length of her perfectly formed body…_

Suddenly Yami was back in Yugi's room "What the hell was that?" he asked himself, a dream? A memory? All he knew was, he was a little upset that he hadn't got to see the women's face who was she? He put the book down, lay back and closed his eyes perhaps he was just tired.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 4

_I cannot believe that Pegasus Crawford wants me to dig holes all over Egypt just to find certain little trinkets for him, the nerve of the man! Doesn't he realise that the treasures of ancient Egypt are just that, treasures and not some glorified baubles for his own private collection? I told Mr Crawford he would have to find someone else, as I wasn't interested. At. All._

Yami found himself smiling at that last bit _'finally' _he thought,_ 'someone who loves Egypt for herself and not just what treasures she can give up._

Yami looked across at Yugi and found her still sleeping peacefully, he went back to Solomon's journal; he was still somewhat surprised at the sudden change of tone from the old man. Yami knew he was old because of Solomon's constant references to his age, and Yami found himself wishing he could of met the man in person.

_I never thought I would stoop so low, I cry at night due to this feeling that I am raping Egypt of her riches just to satisfy the lust of one selfish man. At least I now know what it is he's after. Pegasus refers to them as the golden objects, he thinks I'm stupid and don't know what they are…well he is wrong! Not only do I know what they are but I also know what they are capable of…the seven millennium items, a source of great power._

Yami was shocked that anyone knew of the seven millennium items let alone the grandfather of the girl he currently lay next too, he was even more surprised when he read the next part.

_He doesn't even realise I know that he already has one of them, the eye, but he can't read my mind as I have a more powerful force protecting me, the three Egyptian gods, Ra, Horus and Osiris, and as long as they continue to protect me Pegasus will never find what it is he seeks._

Yami looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for his 'hourly treat', as he had begun calling it. Again he gently sank his fangs into Yugi's neck and he began to notice that each time he drank from her the taste of her blood changed, it became purer, Yami knew that not much more was needed soon, he hoped, Yugi would be well again.

After he'd finished the blood transference he went back to Solomon's journal, the tale it told still intriguing him.

Yami was surprised when the text suddenly changed to hieroglyphs, not that it mattered he could still read the journal, after all it was his language…Yami read on with interest.

_I have switched to hieroglyphs because not many can read or understand it, but I know Yugi can and that is what matters the most. Yugi now knows what the future holds for her…what her destiny is and she understands and accepts it just as I knew she would.  
__She has trained hard and is as ready as she'll ever be, I just hope the gods protect her as they have protected me. I am proud to call her my granddaughter._

Yami looked across at the girl "What were you training for Yugi, what is your destiny?" he whispered quietly to himself, he continued to read…

_How could I have let this happen? I was contacted today by one of Pegasus's goons and was told in no uncertain terms that if I did not co-operate and retrieve the items he wanted Pegasus would kill Yugi and her friends, I can't let that happen I just can't…_

_I need to tell Yugi to wait for 'him' and look i_

Yami was surprised as the journal abruptly stopped he flicked through the rest of the book and all he found was a short note on the next page after the last entry. Softly he read it aloud, "This book stops with the untimely death of Solomon Mutou my beloved grandfather." Yami closed the book and turned to look at Yugi. "I am sorry Yugi."

Yami put the book down and pulled Yugi into his arms and drifted off to sleep, as he did, he began to dream, something that had not happened in centuries.

_"__I've missed you my queen." Yami whispered as he pulled the young woman into his arms, _

_he heard her musical laugh as she replied "But my pharaoh we have only been apart for a few hours." _

_He smirked as he lifted her bridal style and carried her over to the bed, "Even an hour is an hour too long..."_

_As he gently laid her down the queen sighed, "I love you my pharaoh."_

Yami woke with a start he still hadn't seen her face but the voice sounded familiar…he looked down at Yugi '_could it be?'_ he thought…

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs the other were having a discussion…

"What do you think he'll do when he finds out?"

"What? That we're all mated to each other?"

"Yes, he won't be mad will he?"

Bakura snickered as he kissed Ryou's neck "He might be a little mad at first but he'll get over it."

"I'm more worried." Malik said thoughtfully "About what's he's going to say when he finds out what Yugi is and that he's just saved her."

The others went quiet at that last remark, each wondering just what his reaction would be, come to think of it how will Yugi react?

"There's one thing I don't understand." Ryou suddenly said breaking the silence

"What's that?" Bakura asked him

"How could such a small amount of blood bind Yugi to Pegasus considering the amount Yami's having to give her?"

Everyone looked at Seto

"What?"

"Well you're the one that knows about these things." Bakura said

"Fine" Seto said as he sat up straight

"He's got that look in his eye." Marik groaned

"What look?" Joey asked

"The one that screams lecture." Marik smirked

"Do you want to know or not!" Seto snapped

"Calm down." Bakura groaned, "You know full well he's only messing with you."

Seto cleared his throat "When a vampire bonds with a human, which doesn't happen very often by the way, A lot of blood is needed as the blood first goes into the stomach then it is absorbed but, because Pegasus's blood was injected straight into the skin via the dart and it was only to bind her to him not as much was needed."

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up for me." Ryou grinned

"No problem." Seto said, "Besides we need to be sure that all traces are removed and the full bond is the only way of doing so."

* * *

Sixteen hours had passed and Seto knocked on the door "Come in." Yami called quietly so as not to disturb Yugi too much, Seto walked in and handed a large goblet of blood to Yami

"Don't drink this until you've given Yugi her next infusion, she needs your blood not that of an animal."

"Okay, her next one's in 15 minutes anyway." He said as he placed the goblet on the bedside table.

Seto sat on the chair "What have you been doing these past few hours?"

"Reading Yugi's grandfather's journals about his visits to Egypt."

Seto nodded "I've been meaning to ask her if I could read them but I never got round to it." He looked over at Yugi. "The blood infusions seem to be working she's looking lot better, I will say that much."

Yami chuckled "Yes, she certainly is."

"How is her blood tasting?"

"Pure, I can't detect anything that shouldn't be there."

"Good from now on treat it as a normal feeding, don't replace any you take she's had enough."

"Seto?" Yami asked uncertain of something

"What is it?"

"How will we know if this worked or not?"

"As long as you did what you were supposed to have done it should have worked."

"Should have?" Yami asked, "How will we be certain?"

Seto sighed "If it worked you will be able to form a mind link with Yugi, if it didn't you won't."

Seto stood up "I'll leave you to your reading."

"Thank you Seto." Seto bowed to his king and left the room.

* * *

Yami sat wondering what he should do next to occupy his time when he realized it was time for him to actually feed from her and not just swap blood, he was going to enjoy every moment…

Once again Yami carefully pierced the girls neck, half way through he felt a pressure to his chest and the girl beneath him start to struggle, he tightened his hold on her, keeping her as still as possible so he could remove his fangs without hurting her, after licking the twin puncture wounds to heal them he raised his head to look into a pair of beautiful yet angry amethyst eyes.

"You're awake then?"

It took a moment for Yugi to fully come to her senses "You!" she hissed "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He sat up and turned to look at her "Saving you." He said calmly

Her eyes narrowed "How the hell can chewing on me like…like I'm some kind of candy possibly be saving me you…you argh!" she screamed as words failed her.

/Ungrateful much? / Yami mind whispered

"The hell!" Yugi said wide-eyed, she turned her head towards Yami "Just what the hell did you do to me?!"

"I bonded with you." He replied nonchalantly as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"You did what!" she screamed at him

"I said I bonded with you." He calmly answered

"Why the hell would you do that? Just because I invite into my home it doesn't mean…!"

Yami cut across her "Look I'm not too happy about it either!" he snapped "Or would you rather be bound to Pegasus?!" he carried on as he got out of bed and marched to the bedroom door

"Anyone would be bet…" she stopped mid sentence as she realised what Yami had just said, in a much softer voice Yugi whispered "What?"

Yami pulled the bedroom door open and yelled down the stairs "Get up here all of you and bring the girl a drink, a flavoured one!"

He stalked back to the bed and climbed back in beside her.

"Um why are you wearing Ryou's sleep pants?"

Yami smirked and leaned over her, he looked down into her eyes "Would you prefer it if I were naked?" he purred, he chuckled when he heard Yugi growl.

He sat up again "Alright." He sighed, "I've been here beside you for…" He looked at the clock "Roughly seventeen hours."

"What! Why?"

"The others will explain it when they get here." Yami closed his eyes and rubbed his temples

"Hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked him

"Why the hell do you suddenly care?"

Yugi sighed and closed her eyes, when she concentrated she found that she could hear his thoughts, he felt her crude attempt to push into his mind, he slammed up a mental barrier "Nice try." He snapped.

"Well if you won't tell me I thought I'd try and find out for myself."

Yami glared at her "I suggest you don't do that again until you've learned to use your side of the link properly or one of us is going to get hurt and it won't be me." He said harshly.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

/…/ Yami to Yugi

//…// Yugi to Yami

* * *

Chapter 5

Yami was still rubbing his temples when Seto and Joey walked in, Seto immediately looked at Yami slightly worried "Are you alright Yami?"

"No." he groaned

"What's wrong?"

"Yugi woke up and interrupted my feeding."

Knowing what that meant Joey sat on the bed and bared his neck "Thanks Joey but that won't help, not this time." Yami whispered.

Yugi's eyes widened as she realised what was wrong "Here." She sighed as she turned her head towards Yami, "Finish what you were doing."

Yami shook his head "No, you don't want it."

"It's a bit late, don't you think?" she asked, a little sarcasm creeping into her voice.

When he still hadn't moved Yugi turned to Seto "I'm still too weak to pull him down, so give him a push will you."

Smirking Seto pushed Yami's face into Yugi's neck "Drink." she whispered, "The last thing I need is another crazy vampire, especially one with a mild bloodlust."

Yami chuckled /Thank you / he whispered back.

Yugi flinched as Yami's fangs pierced her skin but as he drew the blood from her he kneaded her hip with one of his hands and she felt her stomach lurch, it felt so _good; _she couldn't hold back her moan. As Yami continued to drink from her she moved her hands to his head and pushed him further into her neck. Her breathing began to quicken,

/remove your hands Yugi /

"If I don't?" she asked breathlessly

/this is highly pleasurable for me too, if I don't stop now you will find yourself no longer untouched. /

Slowly and somewhat reluctantly she removed her hands, and after Yami withdrew and sealed the wounds he looked down at her, he couldn't help himself, he kissed her. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and his head moved sharply as Yugi slapped him.

"What in Ra's name was that for?" he yelled holding his cheek.

Yugi looked at him with grim satisfaction on her face "I said you could finish feeding I didn't say you could try to seduce me!" she snapped

"I wouldn't call one kiss seduction!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Hearing them arguing again Seto opened the door and with a smirk "I take it it's safe to come back in?"

Neither Yugi nor Yami had realised that Seto and Joey had left just before he'd started to feed from her. "Why did you leave?" Yami asked

Seto grinned at him "We didn't want to intrude on such an intimate moment."

Yami glared at him "Fat chance of that happening" he muttered

"Oh bite me!" Yugi growled

Yami gave her a condescending look, "I think I just did."

"If I could get up I'd…"

Seto cut her off "Will you two calm down and stop arguing!"

"Why the hell should I?" she snapped, "At first I wake up to find him chewing on me!"

"I was not chewing on you!" Yami growled

"As I was saying," she shot Yami a warning look "He was attached to my neck, I can hardly move **and** I have a foul taste in my mouth, now, will someone please tell me why?"

"If you didn't want me drinking from you why did you have Seto push me down onto you again?"

She glared at him "As I already said I didn't want another crazy vampire on my hands one is enough!"

Joey gently pulled Yugi forward so that Ryou who had just arrived with an armful of pillows could arrange them behind her, Joey let her sink back into them and Malik handed her a mug of hot sweet coffee "Here drink this it will help get rid of the taste in your mouth."

"Thank you." She whispered as she took the mug and drank. When she had finished she looked at the group of six that had joined her and Yami "Now then." She said quietly "Who wants to tell me what happened?"

"You were hit by this." Malik said as he handed the empty miniature tranquilliser dart over to Yugi

"What was in it?"

"The venom of the 'Naja haje'."

She looked at him "Shouldn't I be dead already?"

"Well technically yes." Malik answered uneasily, in fact everyone looked uncomfortable, she sighed, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not." The answer came from the vampire lying beside her.

The group of vampires and humans made themselves comfortable then they related what had happened.

"So, if were not for Yami I would have been bound to Pegasus?" she shuddered

"Yes." Seto answered, "It couldn't be one of us, Yami was the only one that could do it."

"Wait! Why couldn't one of you three do it?"

Seto sighed "I am mated to Joey, Marik with Malik and…"

"Don't tell me." Yami said tiredly "Bakura is mated to Ryou."

Bakura nodded "That's right pharaoh."

Yugi looked at Seto "You still haven't told me why I can hardly move."

"Ah, that would be my fault Yugi."

Yugi looked at Malik "Why what did you do?"

When I made the antivenin I added a little extra to keep you motionless while the antivenin did its work, it'll wear off in a day or two."

Yugi sighed, "Alright at least it's nothing serious."

It had been seven days since Pegasus had tried to have Yugi poisoned and Seto had made her spend the whole time in bed, that in itself wasn't enough to annoy her what was though, was Yami's insistence that she used the time to learn how to use the mind link properly, which meant spending a lot of time with the annoying man. Still one good thing came out of it, she learned to hide her thoughts from Yami which was a good thing considering some of them were not exactly nice, and others not so innocent…those thoughts she blamed entirely on Yami as he insisted on, not only sharing her room, but also her bed, and he would insist on walking around the room with no shirt on…

On the eighth day Yugi decided enough was enough and she got up, dressed and went downstairs much to the annoyance of Seto.

* * *

Taking his eyes from the large painting of the exceedingly beautiful Yugi Mutou dressed in the regalia of an ancient Egyptian queen that Pegasus had hanging on his wall he grabbed the corner of the curtain and with a sigh he covered the picture, it was meant for his eyes only. Croquet was the only other person that knew of the pictures existence and he would never tell anyone, Pegasus knew that because he also knew Croquet valued his life too much. Even though he had forcibly taken the throne from Atemu he would not call himself king nor would he make the existence of the picture known, until he had Yugi in his hands and, in his bed, as his mortal queen…

"Croquet!"

"Yes master Pegasus?"

"Has that idiot Weevil Underwood been found yet?"

"No master we have had people out searching for him, we did however find his friend Rex Raptor and he says that Weevil was tied to a tree and left there by Marik and Bakura after they took the vial and darts from him." Croquet took a step backwards he knew his master would not be pleased with the news.

"What?" Pegasus snarled as he threw his crystal glass at the wall "Why didn't he come here and notify me of this immediately?"

"He is outside now master."

Pegasus smiled maliciously "Send him in Croquet, and I do not want to be disturbed."

Croquet bowed "Yes master Pegasus." Croquet walked through the double doors "The master will see you now."

Rex stood up "L…Lead the way then."

"You are to go in alone."

"A…alone?" Rex swallowed nervously

"Yes, alone."

Rex Raptor walked through the doors and croquet closed them behind him with a small bang making him jump.

Pegasus looked at the figure standing before him "You are sure it was Marik and Bakura that took the vial?"

"Yes master Pegasus, it was after Weevil told me what he had done." "Did he tell you what it was he darted her with?"

"No he just showed me the vial and said it was a poison that had been mixed with your blood, they must have heard him and…"

"Enough!" Pegasus snapped he stood up and stalked the room,

'_No wonder I cannot connect with her, her friends must have figured out was I was up too, damn that Weevil Underwood!' _He seethed to himself.

He turned to look at Rex "You were is friend right?"

"Yes master I was his best friend."

Rex did not like the smirk he was currently getting from Pegasus "Croquet!"

The door opened and croquet entered, he bowed to his master "You called for me master Pegasus?"

"Yes Croquet take Rex to the punishment room and chain him, he can take Weevil's place."

"M…master, please no! I have done nothing wrong!"

"That maybe so, but Weevil is no longer here and I need to exact some punishment now go!"

"Master Pegasus will you be watching the proceedings?"

"Yes croquet I think I will."

"Then will you be requiring your usual 'side' entertainment?"

"But of course"

"Who did you have in mind sir?"

Pegasus smirked "Bring Anzu…"

As Croquet left the room dragging a screaming Rex behind him he poured himself a glass of wine, he put the glass to his lips and drank. Leaving the now empty glass on the table and picking up a small piece of fruit Pegasus walked down to the punishment room after all, it had been a while since he'd witnessed a good punishment session and, he was sure that Anzu missed him…

Pegasus walked into the dimly lit room, he saw Rex already strapped to a cross shaped frame his back already bared, at the opposite end stood a large throne like chair and sitting on the floor beside it was a scantily clad Anzu smiling as she waited for her master to join her.

Pegasus sat down and leaned towards the girl "Good evening my dear Anzu, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine thank you master." She paused and looked at him seductively "I have missed you these many days."

Pegasus smirked "Well I'm here now, and you know what to do."

"Yes master." Anzu whispered as she moved to kneel between his parted legs, with practiced ease she lowered the zip in his trousers, reached in and delicately pulled out his hardening member.

Pegasus grabbed her wrist tightly "Remember take it slow and don't waste any or you will be next on the cross."

Anzu knew the threat, she heard it every time she did this, she had never displeased him yet.

Pegasus groaned as he felt the moist heat surround him, and the whip master knew that was his cue to begin. Rex screamed as the whip bit into his skin.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Does he know?"

"No." Seto answered her "We thought you should be the one to tell him."

Yugi groaned as she put her arms on the kitchen table and lay her head on them "I should have told him sooner."

"Maybe, but you need to tell him and soon."

"I know." She said with a sigh

Yami walked into the kitchen and sat at the table "What's wrong with you?"

Yugi, who had by now gotten used to the fact that she was now bonded to Yami lifted her head and tried so hard not to glare at him, "I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening." He sat back and folded his arms,

Seto stood up "I'll leave you two alone."

Before either of them could answer him he'd gone "What was it you wanted to say to me?" he asked genuinely curious

"I need to tell you who or should I say, what I am."

Yami unfolded his arms and sat forward "I'm listening." Suspicion lacing his voice

"You read my grandfather's journals?"

"Yes I did and I've been meaning to ask you some questions about them."

"Ask away."

"Why were you training? Who is 'him? And, just what is this supposed destiny of yours?"

Yugi closed her eyes and let out a deep breath then she looked at him "I am a slayer."

"Impossible!" Yami yelled as he stood up

"It is true, ask Seto and the others."

"If you were truly the slayer why haven't you killed the others? Why let them live here? it's against everything your kind stands for!" he glared at her "And how in Ra's name was I able to bond with you? Your body should have rejected my blood!"

"Well it didn't!" she snapped

* * *

In the living room Seto, hearing the shouting and fearing an all out war between the two, motioned to the others and they all entered the kitchen. "So Yugi." he said calmly as if nothing had happened "What do you want to do about Pegasus?"

She shook her head "Nothing for now I'm still too weak."

"We'll take care of him for you Yugi don't worry."

She smiled "Thanks Marik but I want to go with you, I promised my grandpa revenge and that's one promise I intend to keep."

"Okay then." Yami sneered, "We'll just sit here and wait until the mighty slayer recovers."

Yugi could hear the sarcasm in his voice

"Bite me!" she hissed

"Keep that up and I just might!"

Yugi stood up "I dare you to try it vamp!"

"ENOUGH!" Seto roared causing both vampire and slayer to look at him "Calm down the pair of you, you two arguing is not what we need right now."

"Maybe you should have told me she was a slayer before I saved her!"

"Well I didn't, deal with it!" Seto snapped

Yami sighed, "Fine I'll put my differences aside until this is over." He looked at Yugi "Truce?"

All eyes turned to Yugi "Alright truce." Yugi walked to the door "I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me."

"Want a partner Yugi?"

She turned and smiled "No thanks Bakura I'm only going light."

"If you change your mind…"

"Yeah I know, come and find you, thanks." With her head down Yugi left the kitchen.

* * *

Yami sighed as he watched her leave, having this bond with her was driving him crazy, he wanted her, she hated him. And he was finding it hard to keep up this pretence of hating her.

Bakura and Marik left the kitchen and sensing that Yami needed to talk Joey, Malik and Ryou also left leaving Yami and Seto alone.

"What's wrong with you Yami?"

"It's this bond Seto, even with Yugi trying to fight it it's getting harder to pretend to hate her or stay away from her."

"Pretend? I thought you would hate her knowing what she is."

Yami shook his head, "I can't bring myself to, I mean she can't be all that bad if she let you live, hell she even keeps you fed!"

Seto laughed, "Meaning you want her."

Yami chuckled, "You know me well Seto, yes, I want her."

Yami turned serious again "But this can't go on we have to find away to break the bond or I might end up hurting Yugi somehow and I don't want that." He paused "It's a shame though she would have made a beautiful queen."

Seto rubbed his temple and sighed, "You know as well as I do that once formed the bond can't be broken."

"What?!"

"It can't be broken."

"Oh Ra!" Yami sighed "We have to do something, before we end up killing each other!"

Seto chuckled "Go down to the training room and sort it out down there, if you need to fight to get a point across that's the best place for it."

Smirking Yami stood up "You know Seto? I think I will."

"It's in the basement, the door is marked."

Yami left the kitchen and Seto joined the others in the sitting room

"Where's Yami?" Bakura asked

Seto grinned, "Gone to the training room to try and talk to Yugi."

Marik stood up "Can we go watch?"

"No you can't, sit down!" Seto yelled.

* * *

Yami stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, he watched as Yugi delivered a series of punches and high kicks to what looked like a badly abused punching bag, his eyes raked over her body, Yugi had changed from the clothes she had been wearing and was now dressed in a tight lycra bodysuit that fitted her like a second skin, moulding itself to her lithe form, he inwardly groaned, this was not helping his libido at all, '_damn you Seto' _he thought_ 'you knew she'd be dressed like this'_

"What the hell do you want?" she hissed at him

He shrugged his shoulders and said simply "To talk."

Yugi delivered another spin kick to the punching bag before walking over to the table and grabbing a towel, she turned and leaned against it while wiping down her face and neck. "What about?"

"What's happened between us."

"The only thing that has happened." She said coldly "Was that you took it upon yourself to bond with me!"

Yami threw his hands in the air and stalked over to her, he grabbed her by the arms "I did it to save your life and stop you being bound to that maniac Pegasus, why won't you listen!"

She yanked her arms from his grip "Don't touch me!" she hissed and moved to walk away from him.

Now angry Yami grabbed her arm and spun her round Yugi bought her leg up to kick him but he grabbed it and pulled causing her to fall onto her back, before she knew what was happening Yami had straddled her hips and was holding her hands above her head. As she struggled against his grip he pushed her hands further into the mat "Damn it! Will you just listen to me!" he commanded. She stilled and looked at him, he could see the tears in her eyes and his voice softened "I wanted no part of it to start with, but your friends, and mine didn't want you to die, they asked me, begged me to do it."

"Why couldn't one of the others do it? Why did it have to be you?"

"Have you calmed down now?"

She nodded and Yami let her hands go though he still sat straddled across her hips.

"It needed the blood of a strong vampire and as the rightful king I am the strongest." Yami smirked "Beside with the others being mated to your friends they couldn't do it." He looked down at her and brushed one of her bangs from her face "I'm not sorry either, it's just a shame that you hate me so much."

Yugi closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, she couldn't fight it any longer, "I don't really hate you."

"You could have fooled me little one." Yami chuckled

Yugi gave him a small tired smile "It's just that every time I look at you I remember the reason we've been forced into something we might not have wanted, it makes me so angry."

"Might not?" Yami asked a little surprised as he leaned in to kiss away the tears that she'd let fall.

Yami felt Yugi relax as she whispered, "I've been dreaming about you."

Yami picked his head up sharply "What?"

"For a while now I have been dreaming about a crimson-eyed pharaoh." She looked at him "I know now that pharaoh was you."

"Why would you dream of me I wonder." Yami said clearly confused

"Let me up I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Reluctantly Yami stood up and held out a hand, Yugi took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up and straight into his arms which he promptly wrapped round her waist, Yugi placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him, before she slid them up and over his shoulders and around his neck, he leaned down to kiss her…

* * *

The sound of smashing glass had both Yugi and Yami running up the stairs "What the hell happened?" Yugi asked as she reached the living room, to find Malik, Ryou and Jou standing there with their hands covering their mouths, and Seto, Marik and Bakura staring at something on the floor by the broken window.

"That!" Seto growled as he pointed at the bloody mess that had just been thrown through the window.

Marik went over to it and turned it over "It's Rex Raptor, or what's left of him."

"Shit! Someone's really done a number on him." Bakura said

"Not someone." Marik answered him as he reached for the note that had literally been pinned to Rex's chest "Pegasus." He handed the bloodied note to Seto who opened it and read it aloud.

_My precious Yugi-Chan_

_Weevil may have failed in the task I set for him.  
But rest assured my beauty, I know that soon  
you will come to me willingly and be my queen.  
__My mortal queen of the damned._

_Pegasus. _

_P.S You can keep the messenger, as a gift._

Yugi buried her head in Yami's chest, Yami wrapped his arms around her as he quietly uttered a spell and the body of Rex turned to ash. "Come on little one, let's go to bed." He whispered as he tried leading her to the stairs.

She turned to Ryou, "Can you cast a fresh sealing spell for me Ryou?"

"Okay Yugi."

"Thanks" she whispered as she now let Yami lead her away.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 7

Once inside the room Yugi sat on the bed, Yami sat beside her "What is it Yugi?"

She sighed, "You said you read my grandfathers journals."

"Yes I have and I was wondering something?"

"What?"

"How did Solomon, I mean your grandfather die?"

"Pegasus killed him." She whispered "Murdered him in cold blood."

"What!" why did he kill him? I thought he was working for Pegasus."

"He was, but not willingly, Pegasus threatened to kill me, Joey, Ryou and Malik if he didn't help him find the rest of the millennium items, if you've read the journals you'll know Pegasus already has one, the eye, but he can't find the others."

"That's why Pegasus needed Solomon." Yami said

"Yes, he knew grandpa was well respected in Egypt and would be allowed to dig virtually anywhere unhindered."

"But that still doesn't answer the question why did Pegasus kill Solomon?" Yami said softly, looking at Yugi.

She sighed "I don't have the energy so you'll have to do it."

Yami stood up "What do I have to do?"

"That picture over there pull it open."

Yami walked across the room and did as Yugi said and he found a safe

"The code is '5705'."

Yami punched in the numbers and opened the safe; inside he found a medium sized strongbox.

"Can you bring it here for me?"

He carefully carried it to the bed, Yugi removed the key, which she'd taped under the bedside tabletop. Yami sat back on the bed, the strongbox between them.

"I think the reason for my dreams and why you and I were able to bond even though I am a slayer may have something to do with this." She opened the box and what Yami saw surprised him. There nestled safely were the puzzle, the ring, the key and the rod.

"Do the others know you have these?"

"No, no one else knows."

* * *

Yami looked up at her "Where did these come from?"

"My grandfather did find them but instead of giving them to Pegasus for his mad quest for power he gave them to me for safe keeping, Pegasus found out that he'd found them and killed him when he wouldn't reveal their whereabouts." She looked down "He doesn't know that I have them, my grandfather died to keep them safe." She reached into the box and took out a sealed envelope and handed it to Yami.

"It's still sealed." Yami said surprised

"Yes I've never read it, that's how grandpa left it."

Yami looked at the name on the envelope _'Pr-aA Atemu' _Yami opened it and read what was written

Pr-aA

_If Yugi has done as I asked, you should now be in possession of a complete Millennium puzzle, when I found it, it was in many pieces so I asked her to solve it and keep it safe until your return._

_I found the 'Isis scroll' on one of my many trips to Egypt, it foretold of your return along with three of your most loyal and trusted friends. I have asked her to return the items to their original owners as per the instructions on the scroll, which I have also left with Yugi._

_Pr-aA please trust my granddaughter, she would not harm those who do not harm others._

_Solomon Mutou._

He looked at Yugi "You knew I come?"

"No not you exactly, grandpa asked me to keep these things safe and I'd know when and who to give them too."

"Solomon mentions the Isis scroll."

Yugi placed her hand back inside the box and pulled out a small scroll "This is the only thing I have read and that was only because grandpa told me I needed too."

Yami quickly scanned through the scroll "I see, so you have to give them to the people you dreamt about."

Yugi nodded "Maybe I should explain."

* * *

"That would be helpful." Yami smiled

"Whenever grandpa would hand me an item I would start to dream of the last holder."

"So you didn't get them altogether?"

"No I received them over a period of time, the first one I received was the puzzle, I worked on it every free moment I had and every time I did that night when I fell asleep I would dream of you, it was the same with the rod and then the ring and finally the key, then I noticed that if I touched an item I would dream about the person that night." She looked up at Yami blushing slightly, "And as you can probably guess I dreamt about you the most, with working on the puzzle and all."

Yami gave the scroll and letter back to Yugi who placed them back into the strong box. After relocking it she gave it to Yami who put it back in the safe while she went to the bathroom to change into her night things.

She left the bathroom and saw that Yami was already changed and lying in bed.

Yami looked at her as she climbed in beside him "Is that why you helped Seto, Bakura and Marik instead of killing them?"

"Yes, by the time they showed up I had already received the four items and had dreamt about the three of them, I knew who they were."

"How did you meet them?"

"I was fighting in the park and was being outnumbered when they stepped into help I didn't realise what they were at first until that is I bought them here…

_flashback_

_Yugi walked through the door and expected the others to follow but they didn't Yugi turned to look at them then realised what they were "Come in, you are welcome."_

_Joey jumped up from the sofa "Are you mad Yugi they're vampires!"_

"_I am well aware of what they are." She looked at the three men "As well as __**who**__ they are, they are still welcome."_

_Seto stepped over the threshold first, he turned "It's safe." he said to the other two, who then followed. Malik and Ryou walked into the living room and stopped in surprise "Holy hell!" Malik said "Who are the hunks Yugi?"_

_Yugi just groaned as she face-palmed and the three vampires laughed_

"_Don't get too close they're blood suckers" Joey spat _

"_They are?" Ryou said _

_Bakura walked up to him and smirked "Yes, but we would never harm you." He whispered as he gently stroked Ryou's cheek. _

_Malik already had the one called Marik in a lip-lock…or…was that the other way round? Seto and Joey spent the evening insulting each other. Yugi just shook her head and went to the kitchen she needed a coffee._

_End flashback_

"It wasn't long before they had properly paired up first it was Malik and Marik, then Bakura and Ryou then eventually Seto and Joey although they did and still do argue a lot."

Yami laughed "It sounds like Marik and Bakura moved fast."

Yugi joined in his laughter "Yeah they did but they were all happy so I didn't mind."

* * *

"What about the sheep's blood, how did that come about?"

"I spoke to a friend of mine at the local abattoir and he drains the sheep and keeps the blood for me, and one of us goes and picks it up once a week."

"Even Bakura, Marik and Seto, he doesn't mind them?" Yami asked surprised

"No because Seto and I were out on patrol and he saw us saving his daughter he found out Seto was a vampire because he had his fangs out and as he'd watched the whole thing he was okay with it, he even let Seto heal her wounds using his saliva, so it's his way of repaying Seto."

Yugi looked at Yami "Now will you answer a question for me?"

"If I can."

"How did you feed me your blood? I mean I know how you took mine." She subconsciously rubbed her neck as she spoke.

Yami blushed "I um kissed you."

"What!" she said slightly shocked

"Whilst I kissed you I would slice my tongue on one of my fangs letting the blood drip in slowly so it wouldn't overwhelm you and make you choke while I gently massaged your throat to aid the swallowing."

"How many times did you have to do it?"

"Once an hour four sixteen hours when you woke up that was number 17 but that was going to be a full feeding just to be sure there was no poison left." She looked at him quizzically

"If there had been any left I would have tasted it in your blood."

"Oh." She said quietly, she looked down then back up at the handsome vampire beside her she lay down "Can you show me?"

"What!"

"Show me how you fed me minus the blood of course." Then Yugi grinned "After all you've kissed me 16 times already I would like to be awake for a least one."

Yami smiled "Your wish is my command, he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Yugi, as he did so she felt his fingers gently massage either side of her windpipe, her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms round him and opened her mouth, an invitation he couldn't help but accept.

* * *

When they finally broke apart, Yugi looked up at him, her next question surprised him "Have you had any human blood since that night?"

Yami shook his head "No, I have not."

Yugi was about to bare her neck to him when he stopped her, she looked at him quizzically "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per se, but we both know you don't want really want to do this."

"Actually I don't mind." She bit at her bottom lip "It's strange, I thought being bitten would hurt and I couldn't understand why the others would do it so willingly, but I was wrong it felt…quite pleasurable."

Yami chuckled at her cute blush "That's because we make it so, we could make it quite painful if we wanted too." He rubbed the back of his fingers across her cheek "But we don't, I don't." he whispered as he leaned across and kissed her again, it was a few minutes before Yami pulled back leaving Yugi breathless, she looked up at him then turned her neck "Do it." She whispered

"Are you certain?"

Yugi nodded and moved her hair out of the way; she shivered as Yami licked the length of her neck before carefully letting his fangs penetrate her flesh. After taking his fill he licked the twin wounds then lay down and pulled the sleepy Yugi into his arms.

Another dream assaulted Yami

_After having successfully fought off the raiders Atemu walked into the throne room only to find it empty "The queen!" Atemu yelled at the guard "Where is she?"_

"_I do not know pharaoh she was here before the raiders came."_

"_Has no-one looked for her!?" He asked angrily _

"_Not that I know of pharaoh."_

"_Then what are you waiting for, FIND HER!" Atemu bellowed at the guard._

_Yami paced the throne room as he waited for the full-scale search of the palace he had commanded to yield results._

_Atemu turned swiftly as a guard entered the room with his head bowed, in his arms, the body of his queen._

_Atemu ran to where the guard was and took his wife from his arms and knelt on the floor, feeling the movement she opened her eyes and seeing who it was she smiled, "Forgive me Atemu, I tried to escape them."_

"_Hush now I need to get you to the healers."_

_She shook her head "No, it is too late for me, remember Atemu, I will always love you" she closed her eyes and took her last breath. Atemu pressed his head into the body of his dead wife and wept._

"_Pharaoh." Came the quiet voice of Shimon_

_Atemu looked up "What is it?" he asked through his tears_

"_The guards, they found this…" Shimon handed him a small piece of fabric. _

_With a shaking hand the pharaoh took it from his advisor and looked at it. He instantly recognized it, "Dartz!" he snarled. _

_Gently he lay his dead wife's body down on the floor and stood up. "Shimon have her taken to the embalmers and have them prepare her." Atemu took one last look then left the room. _

In his sleep Yami wept at the memory.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 8

The following morning the others got up to find Yami and Yugi in the kitchen, Yami with a goblet of blood and Yugi with a mug of coffee.

"Sleep well?" Bakura asked slyly

"Yes thank you." Yugi replied and before any more comments could be made Yami piped up

"Yes that and talk was all we did." It could have been his imagination but he could have sworn he saw a look of disappointment on the faces of his council, Yugi giggled she'd noticed it too.

"It's just that you two went to bed rather early." Marik grinned

"What do you expect I'm still recovering from a poison attempt." That comment stopped the playful atmosphere. "Oh come on." Yugi said, "Lighten up I'm still alive and ready to kick some butt."

It wasn't long before everyone was armed with either a mug of coffee or a goblet of warm lamb's blood and they were all sitting round the large kitchen table.

"Something has got to be done about Pegasus he's gone too far this time!" growled Marik "We need to find out why he wants Yugi so badly."

"Yugi?"

"What is it Yami?" she answered as she looked at him

"Will you tell them what you told me last night?"

She nodded then asked, "Do you remember the code?"

"Yes, do you want me to bring it down?"

"You might as well."

Yami went back to Yugi's room

"Where's he gone Yugi?" Ryou asked

"You'll see soon enough."

"Did you tell him about grandpa?" Joey asked her

"Yes, he read grandpa's journals while I was out of it so I told him."

"Didn't you mind him reading them without asking you first?"

"No, he said he was bored, besides he was helping me so it was okay."

Yami came back carrying the strongbox; he stood it on the floor between himself and Yugi.

* * *

Ryou stood up "Before we do anything else breakfast comes first, I know for a fact that Yugi has had nothing to eat since the day before yesterday."

"Want some help Ryou?" Yugi asked

"No it's okay Yugi Malik will help."

"I will?" Malik asked surprised

"Yes, you will."

"Why can't Joey help you?"

Yugi grinned at him "You know Joey can eat faster than Ryou can cook and you do want some breakfast don't you?"

"Hey!" Joey whined as the others laughed.

After they'd finished eating the table was cleared and the things were washed and put away finally they all sat back down with a mug of coffee, the four vampires also having a mug of coffee. Yami placed the strongbox in front of Yugi "Ready?" he asked

She nodded then looked at her six friends "As you know my grandfather was an archaeologist, what you don't know was that he was working for Pegasus." Yugi watched as every set of eyebrows were raised "He didn't do it willingly he was forced."

"How was he forced Yugi?" Seto asked

"He threatened my life along with Joey, Malik and Ryou's he had no choice if he wanted to keep us safe."

"What was Pegasus after?"

"He wanted grandpa to find the six remaining millennium items and give them to him."

"Wait." Bakura said, "There are seven items."

"I know." Yugi replied, "Pegasus already has one, the eye."

"How long has he had that?" Bakura asked

"I don't know, he's always had as far as I know, why?"

Bakura shrugged "I just wondered."

* * *

Yugi unlocked the strongbox "He found these." She bought out the four items and laid them on the table "Pegasus found out that he'd found them but my grandpa refused to give them to him or tell him of their whereabouts, that he had given them to me." She paused and took a deep breath "So Pegasus killed him." She looked at the others "He died in order to protect them."

Everyone was shocked into silence, they didn't know what to say, they had known she was the slayer but they didn't know any of the rest.

"Before my grandpa died he told me I was the slayer and that I'd have to start training, which I did, I also learned a little magic. He asked me to solve the millennium puzzle saying I would know when and who to give them too." She picked the puzzle up "So pr-aA Atemu I return the puzzle to you." She picked up the ring and gave it to Bakura, the rod she gave to Seto and finally the key she gave to Marik.

"How did you know which item belonged to which person Yugi?" Seto asked

"The Isis scroll told me to trust in my dreams." Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces Yugi and Yami explained about the letter Solomon had left and about the Isis scroll.

Yami thought for a moment "Maybe that's why Pegasus tried to bind you to him."

Yugi looked at him "What? Why?"

"Maybe Pegasus figured that as you were Solomon's granddaughter you either had the items or at least knew where they were and thought that if he bound you to him you would have no option but to give them to him or at least lead him to them."

The other vampires nodded in agreement, it sounded plausible enough besides it was the only theory they had.

Yugi thought for a moment "Okay let's say you are right, what about the 'queen of the damned' bit in his note?"

Yami smirked "An added bonus."

* * *

The young vampire knew that Pegasus wasn't going to like the news he had for him, he had seriously thought about not saying anything at all but he soon realised that if his master found out another way and then learned that he knew and hadn't told him it would be much worse for him. He walked through the hallway to Pegasus' chambers _'why did I have to wait? Why couldn't I have just dumped the body and fled' _he moaned to himself. He was stopped by Croquet "Did you deliver the message?"

The young vampire bowed and Croquet looked at him "Don't bow to me I am not your master!" he snapped

"S…Sorry."

"Well?"

"Yes it was delivered as instructed we threw the body through the window."

"Very well, you may leave."

He had seriously thought about doing it but instead "I have some information I think Master Pegasus may be interested in."

Croquet turned to him sharply "What is this information?"

"It is for Master Pegasus only."

"Wait there I will see if he will see you."

Croquet pressed a small bell push before slipping through the door of the room.

"What is it Croquet? I told you I do not want to be disturbed, do I have to punish you…again?" Pegasus asked as he entered the room doing up his robe.

"Ah no sir but Kenji has returned and says he has some information for you."

"Well find out what it is."

"I already tried master Pegasus but he says he will only tell you."

Pegasus looked at Croquet "Hmm he is either very brave or extremely foolish, send him in let's see what this information is."

Croquet opened the door "Master Pegasus will see you."

* * *

"Thank you." Kenji said suddenly growing even more nervous, he entered the large room and as soon as he laid eyes on his master he dropped to his knees.

"Stand up!" Pegasus growled, "I don't want to talk to the back of your head!"

The boy stood, Pegasus sat in one of the comfortable chairs "Now then what is this information you think I might be interested in?"

Feeling brave Kenji moved nearer to his master "We delivered the body to the slayers home and threw it through the window as instructed, and I stayed a little bit to see if she saw it or if they would get rid of it so she didn't have to look at it."

"And did she see it?"

"Y…yes master Pegasus, but so did some one else."

"Who? Who else saw it?"

"It was a man, and he had tri coloured hair like the girl's."

"Did you see his eyes?"

"Y…yes."

"What colour were they?"

Kenji thought for a moment

"WHAT COLOUR!" Pegasus roared

"Red, they were red." Kenji said as he started to shake.

"Yami." Pegasus snarled.

Pegasus stood up "Wait there!" he ordered as he went into his bedroom, he noticed the half-dead girl on the bed, but he ignored her and got dressed, still doing up his jacket he walked back into the sitting room "Where is Kemo?"

"I can page him for you."

"Do that Croquet, tell him to meet me in my office I have something I want him to do for me."

"Yes master Pegasus." Croquet walked over to the internal intercom system and called for Kemo to go to master Pegasus' office and wait.

"He will be there momentarily master."

"Very well." Pegasus turned to Kenji "You have done well, in my bedroom you will find the remains of my meal, you have my permission to finish it."

Kenji bowed not able to believe his luck; his master always had the best blood, "Thank you master Pegasus."

"It is nothing Kenji-boy go and enjoy."

Pegasus watched as the young vampire went into his bedroom, he watched in disgust as the young one started to feed greedily, he turned to Croquet "When he is finished, he is yours to do with what you will, but don't kill him, he might still prove useful."

Croquet bowed "Thank you master Pegasus."

Pegasus left the room he had a future queen to prise away from an ex-pharaoh.

* * *

When he reached his office he found Kemo waiting for him "You wanted to see me Mr Pegasus?"

"Yes Kemo I did, I have a job for you." Pegasus opened the door and invited him in "Sit down."

Kemo sat on the chair on the opposite side of Pegasus's desk "What exactly is this job sir?"

"I want you to go to the slayers' home and bring the ones called Joey, Malik and Ryou to me."

Kemo's eyes widened "But sir no vampire can enter that building, she has a sealing spell on it, only humans can enter unhindered."

Pegasus held back his anger "Yes I know, that is why I've chosen you. As one of the few humans that work for me you are the one I trust to do this."

"I will need help." Kemo said carefully

"Very well take five men with you, two men per boy that should be enough."

Gathering his courage Kemo asked Pegasus "Why do you want them? I thought it was the girl you wanted."

Pegasus looked at his henchman and said one word "Bait."

"Bait?" Kemo said uncertainly

"Yes with Yami here and close to Yugi it is by far the safest way to get her to come here alone then I shall have her in my grasp." Pegasus gave Kemo a really creepy smile. "Go and do what I have asked."

Kemo stood up "As soon as the three are left alone we will grab them."

Pegasus chuckled "You will be able to get them tonight, I have arranged a little outdoor party for the humans, that will turn into a feast for my kind, that should bring out Yugi and the four vampires."

"But you will be endangering your own kind!" Kemo said somewhat shocked at Pegasus's plan

"If it gets me Yugi, then it is a small price to pay." Pegasus swivelled his chair so that his back was to Kemo "Now go."

"Yes sir, Mr Pegasus."

Just before he opened the door Pegasus called out to him "And do not harm them or else!"

Kemo swallowed "Yes sir."

* * *

Feeling pleased with himself he decided it would be a good time to visit Anzu.

As he walked to her room he thought about what he would do with her once he had Yugi as his queen and bed partner, he had thought of killing her but he enjoyed it immensely when she performed oral sex on him. He thought about Yugi then he came to what he regarded as a splendid idea, as he did not want Yugi to have to perform such acts upon him he would keep Anzu for that part of sex, he wanted Yugi as his queen not his whore. Besides it was well known that occasionally he liked to 'play' rough, Anzu would be used for those occasions as well, talking of which.

Chuckling to himself he knocked on her door

"Come in." Anzu called out, she smiled as Pegasus opened the door and walked in, it dropped slightly when she saw the glint in his eye, and she knew that this was going to be painful but it didn't matter, she loved him.

She sat on the bed and watched as Pegasus undressed and walked over to her, she gasped as he took a handful of her hair and yanked her head back

He licked up from the base of her neck to her ear and whispered "Strip."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Chapter 9

It was about 5pm when Kemo and his men watched and waited as Yugi prepared to go out on patrol, inside the four vampires and the three other humans sat downstairs talking while they waited.

Feeling bored they decided to tease Yami a bit "You haven't seen Yugi's slayer outfit yet have you Yami?" Marik asked innocently

"No, why?" Yami asked not certain where this was leading

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Bakura laughed, "Best prepare yourself though pharaoh." The others including Seto started to snicker

"What is go…ing…on?" Yami finished the question wide eyed, Yugi had just come down from changing and Yami was drooling at the sight, he couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes…Yugi had changed into a skin-tight one piece soft leather cat suit and at her sides tucked into small custom made sheaths that were sewn into the suit were a pair of silver sai. Yami stood up and walked over to her, he stood so that his chest almost touched hers; he lifted his hand and toyed with the pull tab on the slider of the zip "I think you need to go back upstairs Yugi." he said seductively

She looked up at him "Why?" she asked, suddenly becoming breathless when she saw the smouldering look in his eyes

He picked her up bridal style and whispered, "Let me show you."

As he carried her up the wide stairs he vaguely heard Bakura mutter something about damned horny pharaohs before he grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him up the stairs as well. Marik held out his hand and said, "Shall we?"

"Hell yeah." Came Malik's reply.

Seto sighed "Come on pup we may as well join them."

Laughing Joey stood up "I'd prefer our room Seto."

Seto glared at him "You know what I meant!"

Still snickering Joey ran up the stairs, Seto close on his heels.

* * *

Outside Kemo climbed one of the trees on Yugi's property and looked through what he guessed was her bedroom window and groaned as he saw a naked Yugi writhing on the bed as an equally naked Yami had his lips clamped round one of her nipples and what looked like two fingers buried inside her, he watched as Yami removed his fingers and replaced them with his member, he watched as Yugi's back arched when Yami entered her in one swift thrust, Kemo groaned, how the hell was he supposed to tell Pegasus that Yugi was no longer pure?

As he climbed back down he toyed with the idea of not telling him, but soon decided against it, if he didn't tell Pegasus and he somehow found out that he knew and hadn't told him, he'd end up on the infamous cross, an idea that didn't appeal to him At. All.

Slowly Kemo took his phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial, he tensed when it was answered by Pegasus, "What is it Kemo? I was busy!" Pegasus snapped as he looked through the door at the girl lying in the bed

"It's about the girl sir."

Pegasus stiffened "She has not been hurt has she?"

"No it's not that." Kemo replied

"Then what is it? Come on man out with it!"

Kemo braced himself "She is no longer pure."

"WHAT!" Pegasus screamed down the phone "Since when?"

"She is being claimed as we speak."

"Who? Who dares?"

Kemo didn't answer him

"Is it that damned pharaoh?" Pegasus asked him with a hiss

"Yes sir." Kemo said quietly, he cringed as the line went dead.

* * *

"I'll be right back, wait for me" Pegasus told Anzu softly before he stormed from the room, he stormed down the corridor to his office and punched the intercom link to Croquet and waited

"Yes sir." Came Croquet's somewhat tired voice

"I don't care what you are doing come to my office now!" he snarled.

Turning off the intercom Croquet looked at the warm bed he'd just left, he was still tired and he really need to sleep if only Pegasus would just let him, Pegasus may not have needed much but as a human he still did, that's why he'd sent away the young messenger Pegasus told him to have fun with, he was just too damn tired.

Croquet tidied himself up as he wondered just what the hell had pissed off his master this time, sighing he went to the office, he knocked gently

"Come in Croquet." Pegasus called

"She has been claimed Croquet."

"Pardon me sir?" he asked still not quite awake

"The slayer, Yugi, she has been claimed."

Now Croquet understood, Pegasus had lost that which he desired the most the girl…" You may have lost the slayer but you still have Anzu sir." He ventured hoping that the idea might spark and he'd calm down, he was wrong.

Pegasus glared at him "You know I need Yugi as my queen, it's the only way to legitimise my rule!" he snarled

"You're still going after her?" Croquet said incredulously

"Yes Croquet I am, that party tonight? For the humans."

"What about it sir."

Pegasus grinned nastily "I want no survivors."

"I will make sure that all the humans die myself sir."

Pegasus looked at him sharply "I said **no** survivors, Croquet."

"But that means…"

"Yes, Yugi will see what happens when she becomes distracted."

"Is that wise sir, the others may side with the pharaoh and help him reclaim his throne."

"Then the traitors will die." Pegasus replied without a care

"You will soon run out of people to rule if you keep this up." Croquet told him, he may only work for Pegasus but he had been with the man long enough that when they were alone he was allowed to speak his mind without reprisals, providing he didn't go too far.

"Then I shall turn more humans, there are nearly seven billion people on the planet, more than enough to bring in fresh blood and still have ample left over for food."

Croquet shook his head he knew he would not change his masters mind. Pegasus walked to the office door "See to it Croquet, if you need me I'll be with Anzu."

"Yes sir." Croquet watched Pegasus leave and he knew he would not take his anger out on Anzu, she was a strong girl and had been trained well …secretly he wouldn't have minded a chance at dating her but he was not allowed she was for Pegasus alone, she was his current favourite and he knew that even though he was in love with her, she, was in love with Pegasus.

* * *

Yugi was now on Yami's lap breast to chest as he continued to thrust into her, as he felt his climax nearing he bit into the soft flesh of her neck she gasped as he pushed her down onto the bed and drove into her harder and faster as he fed, taking just enough to heighten their desire, he removed his fangs and licked the twin wounds. As they both felt their climax overtake them they were both assaulted by a similar memory

_His_

_Atemu stood before the alter waiting for his betrothed to arrive so that they could take the vows that would bind them for eternity, he licked his lips as he watched the beautiful woman walk towards him. 'All mine.' He thought to himself possessively. He had been against this arranged marriage at the start but as soon as he met her he knew he loved her._

_Hers_

_She blushed as she looked at the handsome man waiting at the alter for her, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, when she first learned of this arranged marriage to the pharaoh Atemu she had hated the idea, and tried everything to get it called off, but as soon as she met him she knew she would love him._

For Yami this memory was unlike any of the others, in this one he could clearly see his queen's face…it was Yugi.

Yami pulled out of Yugi and lay panting beside her, once he had calmed down from his high Yami noticed the tears in Yugi's eyes "What's wrong Yugi? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head "No."

"Then what it is habibi?"

She looked at him then snuggled into his side "Those dreams I told you I'd had?"

"What about them?" he asked her softly

"They weren't dreams at all, they were memories." She looked up "Memories of my past life, as your queen."

Yami smiled as he tightened his hold on her "I know; the memory I had just now was the first time I'd seen my wife's face clearly." He chuckled at the confused look she was giving him, "Since I arrived here and started exchanging blood with you I've been having memories similar to the ones we just had, but the face of my wife was always hidden somehow, tonight though I saw it, I saw her face and it was you."

They lay together holding each other tightly, tears falling as Yugi tried to remember more of their former lives. Then Yugi asked a fateful question "Yami?"

"Yes my love."

"What happened to Dartz?"

"I killed him, it took me three thousand years to avenge your death but it's done now." He paused "Now all that's left is to get rid of that menace Pegasus and reclaim our throne."

* * *

Yami leaned over to kiss Yugi again when Bakura burst into the room, Yugi grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to her chin as she screamed at him to get out, he dodged the now airborne pillow and thrust a piece of paper into her hand, she sat up, carefully holding the sheet against her nude body and quickly read it, she paled "Oh gods no…"

"What is it Yugi?"

"Read this." She handed the flyer to Yami

"Shit!" Yami said angrily "Gather the others, we'll meet you downstairs."

Bakura just stood there "Go!" Yugi yelled at him "I am not getting dressed with you standing there!"

"But I'm gay Yugi, it doesn't bother me."

Yugi looked at him eyes narrowed "Bakura." She said calmly, "If you ever want to have sex with Ryou again I suggest you leave before I make you a EUNUCH!"

Yami laughed, he'd never seen Bakura move so fast.

Yami and Yugi got up and dressed, she had just put her sai back into their sheaths when Yami put his arms around her, "You are going to have to stop wearing that outfit Yugi if you ever wish to leave this room."

Yugi laughed and she gently slapped his arm "That would almost empty my wardrobe, most of my outfits are like this just in different colours."

"I wouldn't mind in the least." Yami whispered as he leaned in for one last kiss, Yugi couldn't help it she wrapped her arms round his neck and opened her mouth so Yami could deepen the kiss, needing to breath Yugi pulled from the kiss much to Yami's disappointment,

"Maybe you wouldn't, but I would, now come on everyone's waiting."

As they walked down the stairs Yami suddenly remembered something "You weren't dressed like that when I first saw you."

"I wasn't out on patrol then, I was coming home from my grandpa's old game shop."

"You kept it?" Yami asked

"Yeah for now, I'm not really sure what I want to do with it, I was going to re-open it if and when we get the rogue vamps out of here, but now I'm not so sure."

* * *

_My thanks go to yugiyamifangirl for letting me use the sai as Yugi's weapon of choice_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 10

"What's all this about Yugi?" Ryou asked

"Didn't you see the flyer?" she replied as she poured herself and Yami a mug of coffee.

"No, none of us saw it, Bakura picked it up off the floor looked at it yelled 'shit!' then ran upstairs to you two." Seto smirked "Then we heard you scream at him."

Yami chuckled as Yugi blushed and mumbled something under her breath about stupid nosy vampires, handing Yami one of the coffees she sat at the kitchen table Yami moved to sit beside her, "There is going to be a large party in the park tonight."

Joey shrugged "So what's wrong with that? We've had them before."

Yugi sighed, "I know that Joey it's not the party itself that concerns me, but who's throwing it."

"And that is?" Marik asked

"Pegasus." Was Yami's simple reply.

All chatter stopped and everyone looked at them "What are you going to do?" Marik asked her

She grinned "Why we go partying of course!"

"I'm in!" Joey shouted

"I'm game!" Malik said

"Sorry guys." Yugi said "You three are staying here."

"What! Why?" Joey asked

"Because there is going to be trouble tonight and I don't want you three involved."

"Hey we can fight!" Malik said pointing to himself and Joey.

"And what about Ryou?" Bakura asked

"Oh he'll be alright here on his own." Joey said offhandedly

"I know he'll be safe here because you two are staying with him." Seto said before Yugi could get a word out.

Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder "I want you to stay here with these three."

Yugi put her hand on top of his, "I'm sorry Yami but no, I need to be there."

"But Yugi."

"No, no buts Yami, it's what I do."

Yami tried another tack "Who will look after these three?" he asked

"Nice try Yami." Yugi grinned "But you heard Joey and Malik they are quite capable of holding their own."

Sighing in exasperation Yami conceded "Fine then, you go, they stay, just don't get yourself killed this time."

Yugi laughed "I know how to fight this time."

Yami looked up to see the other three vampires looking at him, their eyebrows raised, Yami chuckled "Seto, Bakura, Marik you remember my wife don't you?"

"This." Seto asked surprised "This, is Queen Heba?"

"Yes it is." Yami looked at her and smiled

Joey, Malik and Ryou were surprised when Seto, Marik and Bakura suddenly fell to their knees and bowed before their friend.

Embarrassed Yugi sighed, "Oh get up you three, there's no need for that, I'm just plain old Yugi now remember?"

The three stood up and Seto looked at her "Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

Yugi looked down "I didn't know until after Yami and I…" she stopped and looked at Seto, who immediately guessed what had happened.

"So it took the two of you being intimate for you to regain your memories?" he asked quietly.

Yugi nodded and Yami leaned towards Yugi and wrapped his arms round her "She doesn't have them all yet but at least now she knows who she is."

"Yugi?" Ryou said "What's going on?"

"We'll explain it later." Seto said, "We have to leave." Looking at the clock they saw that it was nearly 7.15pm.

Yugi stood up "Take care while we're gone." Seto, Marik and Bakura kissed their respective boyfriends then left. Joey, Malik and Ryou watched their lovers along with Yugi and Yami walked towards the park, once they were out of sight the three went inside, none of them noticing the six figures lurking in the shadows.

* * *

Once Kemo was sure that the slayer and the four vampires had gone and would not be back for a while he had two of his men crash through the French doors, Joey and Malik put up a fight almost managing to knock two of the goons out when Kemo grabbed Ryou and placed a gun to his temple, "STOP IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR LITTLE FRIEND TO DIE!" He shouted over the noise, Joey and Malik stopped fighting back

"Sorry guys." Ryou whispered.

"How the hell did you blood suckers get in 'ere?" Joey demanded, "This place was sealed against your kind!"

Kemo grinned, "We're not vampires kid we're just as human as you are."

"Then why do you work for a bastard like Pegasus?" Malik asked him

Kemo shrugged "He's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Not so bad! He's a maniac!" Joey yelled, "All he's interested in is power!"

"Why does he want us anyway?" Ryou asked quietly, hoping to find out Pegasus's plans so they could tell them to the others if they ever managed to escape.

Kemo gave Ryou a dark look "Bait." He said simply

"Bait? Who does he want, Yami?"

"No he wants the slayer."

Joey now having calmed down looked at Kemo his eyes narrowed "What does he want with Yugi?"

"That is none of your business kid."

He roughly pushed Ryou towards one of his men "Tie them up!"

Joey and Malik tried to struggle and got hit on the back of their heads for their trouble, now out cold the men were able to tie them up easily. As his men did as they were told Kemo took a thin silver disc from his pocket and put it on the coffee table, where he knew it would be found.

Seeing that they had finished tying them up Kemo ordered "Come on let's get these three back to Pegasus."

Kemo watched as his men carried the bound and gagged teens to the back of the van they had parked round the corner, once they had dumped them inside the van they headed back to Pegasus's mansion.

* * *

Yugi and the others arrived at the park to find the party in full swing; a large television screen had been erected and was currently showing various images of people having fun.

"Any plans Yugi?" Yami asked, she looked at the large crowd

"Seto, how many people can you control with that rod of yours?"

"I'm not sure Yugi, most of them probably but not all why?"

"Try it and send them home."

"Got it." Seto started to walk away "Only target the humans and be careful!"

"Will do Yugi." Seto said as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Bakura?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Use that ring of yours to walk in the shadows amongst the crowds and take out any vamps."

"Got ya."

"And be…"

"Yeah, yeah I know be careful." He said with a grin as he too disappeared

"What do you want me to do Yugi?"

"Take out those vamps guarding the exits, clear a path for Seto to get the humans out of here."

"Will do."

And before Yugi could say anything Marik vanished.

"What do we do Yugi?" Yami asked her as he slipped his arm round her.

She grinned "We, my darling Yami mingle!" she giggled as she took Yami's hand and led him into the crowd acting like one of the party goers,

"You know Yugi I can't believe that those three did as you said without arguing about it."

Yugi just smiled at him, Yami suddenly realising something pulled her arm back "What about Seto's mind control?"

"Don't worry I'm shielded." She assured him.

As Yami and Yugi wandered through the crowds they noticed the park slowly emptying "Its working Yugi!" Yami whispered in her ear, she wasn't listening her mind was on something else, she'd spotted Croquet standing by the gate looking directly at her and Yami, Yami felt her tense "What is it Yugi?"

"Croquet's here." She hissed

"Who's that?"

"Pegasus's right hand man." She turned to Yami "If he's here then it means there's going to be trouble and lots of it."

She looked back at Croquet in time to see him shout "ATTACK!" she drew her sai as she noticed a new group of vampires not only moving in on them but also start to attack their own kind Yugi's eyes narrowed '_What the hell is going on?' _she thought to herself as she took up a fighting stance standing back to back with Yami.

"Yugi?" Yami said

"I know, Pegasus has set up the weaker vampires, he means to kill them as well as us."

The vampires attacked.

* * *

Yami was acutely aware that Yugi was holding her own as he saw her kick one vamp in the chest before ramming her sai into his heart. Yami had called for a shadow sword and was stabbing the vampires in the heart or decapitating them, they were soon joined by Seto, Bakura and Marik. After an about an hour of hand to hand combat Yugi noticed that the new group of vampires had disappeared leaving the smaller, weaker ones to fight the five of them. The battle was soon over and Yugi was still having trouble with one particular female vampire "Bitch!" the vampire hissed, "Why would my master want a disgusting human like you when he could have me!" she went for Yugi's throat, her nails long and ready to do some damage, she managed to claw Yugi down her cheek, angry Yugi did a high spin kick to the girls head breaking her neck, as she lay on the ground Yugi stabbed her in the heart and hissed

"This time stay dead bitch!"

With grim satisfaction Yugi wiped her sai on the longish grass and stood up. Yami noticing the blood running down Yugi's cheek walked up to her and without saying a word he gently licked along the scratch marks instantly healing them, "Thanks." She whispered as she surveyed the area mentally counting the human victims that they had been unable to save, those that had been used for food. She looked up to where she'd seen Croquet standing earlier but he'd gone "Damn it!" she yelled as she closed her eyes in sheer frustration,

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked

"Croquet was here and I let him get away!"

Yami wrapped her in his arms "No habibi you didn't let him escape, he fled while you were busy fighting."

Seto and Bakura walked over to them, "How many did you manage to save Seto?" Yugi asked him

"In stages, nearly five hundred."

"I'm glad." She said quietly

"The ones he couldn't get too started leaving on their own initiative when the fighting started." Bakura added as he watched Marik check the dead, beheading any vampires that still showed signs of life, ensuring they couldn't return.

"Come on." She sighed, "Lets go home."

* * *

Sorry about the crappy fight scene I'll try harder with the next one. (No the female vampire wasn't Anzu)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

There's a lemon in this here chapter…I'm sorry if it's not very good but I was trying to go for sensual not just sex...if you know what I mean.

Chapter 11

"You know." Bakura said absently "That was too easy."

Yugi looked at him "You noticed it too?"

"Yeah it was more like a distraction." Yugi and Bakura stopped, looked at each other then took off running Seto, Yami and Marik having no choice followed them.

When they reached the house Yugi drew her sais and cautiously entered the house through the smashed French doors, Bakura having pulled his scimitars from the shadows followed her, close behind them were Marik with his battle axes and Seto and Yami with their swords, both axes and swords also pulled from the shadows. They too entered cautiously and carefully searched the house. After finding nothing they met in the living room Seto noticed a disc laying on the coffee table "Yugi look." He said as he pointed out the disc to Yugi

She moved over to the coffee table and picked it up, after examining it she slipped the disc into the DVD player.

Pegasus's face appeared on the screen, Yugi heard Yami growl

"Ah Yugi-chan" he said sounding sickeningly sweet "If you are watching this I take it my plan worked, I told Kemo to leave this only if he managed to get your friends."

The small group watched as Pegasus nonchalantly took a sip of blood from a crystal goblet.

"What the hell does he want?" Seto said angrily

Pegasus's voice came back over the speakers "I suppose Yugi-chan you're wondering why I took your little friends, well allow me to enlighten you my dear." He paused to flick an imaginary piece of fluff from his suit.

"Full of himself ain't he?" Marik said

"I just wish he'd just get the hell on with it!" Bakura snapped

"I will let your friends go free and unharmed Yugi-chan but I want something in return."

"He's going to ask for the millennium items." Yami said quietly

"What I want, is you Yugi-chan." He smiled then his look hardened "You remember my little gift to you earlier don't you, the one I had thrown through your window? You do, good because that is how your little white haired friend will look if you don't come to me and wear the outfit I had Kemo leave with this disc."

It was then they noticed a white box

"You had better come alone." Pegasus made a show of looking at the clock "I'll expect you at dawn Yugi-chan, don't let your friends down now."

The disc ended leaving Yugi and the four vampires in stunned silence and for the first time in centuries the vampires were afraid, afraid for their loved ones.

* * *

Yugi looked at the clock, it was 9.30pm "Your not thinking of going are you?" Yami asked her

She looked at him sadly "I have to I can't let the others suffer because of me."

Yami grabbed her arm "No Yugi, I won't let you, I've just got you back."

Yugi pulled her arm away "I have too!" she argued

Yami was about to say something when Seto put his arm on his shoulder "Yami as much as we hate this Yugi is our only key to getting the others back."

Yami shook his head "No…I can't…I…" before he knew what was happening Bakura had forcefully shoved Yami into the nearest wall.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled as she went to pull Bakura off him. Seto stopped her "Yugi wait!" Yugi looked into Seto's eyes, he shook his head and sighing she let herself relax.

"Listen to me you selfish bastard, yes you have just got her back and want to keep her safe but at what cost?!" Yami didn't answer him, Bakura slammed him against the wall again "Answer me damn it! At what cost?"

Bakura felt Yami's body sag "Listen Yami, we've been with Yugi a long time she knows what to expect from us and we know what to expect from her, just trust her Yami she's stronger than you think."

Yugi blushed at the high praise Bakura was giving her, reluctantly Yami nodded "What did you have in mind?"

Having gained Yami's capitulation the five of them sat round the kitchen table, Yugi with coffee and the others with blood, they weren't really hungry but they needed to sate themselves so they would not be tempted by the blood that would inevitably flow when they reached the mansion. As they sat there planning Yami got into the swing of things, he remembered seeing Yugi fight earlier and realised that she could indeed take care of herself. It wasn't long before they had a plan. To be honest it was half-baked, it was suicidal, it was stupid to even consider it, but hell, it just might work.

* * *

Picking up the box Kemo had left Yugi walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, she was standing in the shower using one of the oils Pegasus had sent with the outfit. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the bathroom door open or close. She jumped when she felt two oil slicked hands rub her sides before moving to cup her breasts. Yugi knowing it was Yami sighed and lay her head back on his shoulder as he toyed with the nipple on her left breast, his right hand ghosted it's way down the length of her body until he reached her nether regions where he proceeded to excite her further, putting her hands on the shower wall in front of her she parted her legs, he slipped two of his fingers into her "Oh gods!" she moaned as Yami moved them within her, her juices soon coating his fingers, when he knew she was ready he removed his fingers and positioning himself at her entrance he entered her with one swift hard thrust "Yami!" she almost shrieked.

Behind her Yami smirked as without waiting for her to adjust he set a rapid pace but as good as this was Yami wanted more, he withdrew himself from her and picked her up bridal style and carried her from the shower to the bedroom, he tossed her on the bed, before Yugi could say anything Yami had entered her again, again setting a desperate almost vicious pace "Y…Yami!" she gasped, he slowed a little as he spoke, "Just…to…remind…you…who…you…belong…too."

Before Yugi had even registered that he had spoken he sank his fangs into her neck, the pleasure overwhelmed her senses and Yugi came almost as soon as he started drawing blood from her. Yami released not long after she did, her silken walls clamping down on him, he continued to trust as he emptied himself into her, removing his fangs from her he licked the twin wounds, he pulled himself from her and collapsed on the bed beside her.

"Wh…what was that about?" Yugi asked breathlessly

Yami rolled onto his side and propped his head on one hand the other he ran up and down her body in soft sensual strokes "If I'm going to let you walk into Pegasus's arms I wanted to remind you, that you belong to me." He said as he leaned forward and took her right nipple between his lips, flicking it with his tongue, pleased when her breathing increased, he watched as her breast rose and fell in time with her rapid breathing, going back to her breast to tease it a little more,

Yugi put her hands on his head and pushed his head closer to her breast indicating she wanted more, he pulled away "What do you want Yugi?"

She opened hazy lust filled eyes "You." she whispered "You. inside. me." Yami pulled away from her and was surprised when Yugi pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips and slowly rubbed herself against him it wasn't long before he was hard again, Yugi lifted herself up and slowly guided him into her, she moved along his length slowly tightening her muscles on each downward stroke, the slow pace although sensual was driving Yami mad, he moved his hands from her breasts where they had been teasing her nipples and grabbed her hips, he thrust upwards making Yugi cry out, it didn't take long before Yugi came, again followed by Yami, Yugi raised herself up and let Yami slip from her.

She lay on the bed beside him and curled up into his side.

* * *

Yugi had been asleep for about an hour and now she was watching Yami sleep, truth be told she was a little fearful that she would either lose Yami or he would lose her again, but she knew she had to do this, she had to save Joey, Ryou and Malik, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 3am she got up and quietly left the room taking her clothes with her, as she closed the door Yami opened his eyes, he didn't move, he didn't want her to know he was awake. He waited until he heard Yugi close the front door then he got up and dressed, he was about to open the door to follow her when a male voice spoke "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Yami turned to find Seto, Marik and Bakura standing behind him.

"What? Why are you all awake?"

Bakura grinned, "You didn't think we were going to let you follow Yugi alone did you?"

"How did you know?" Yami asked

Marik rolled his eyes "We know you Yami, better than you think we do, besides we care for Yugi too."

Yami looked at Seto who just smirked "Shall we?" he asked as he walked towards the door.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and grinned as they followed Yami and Seto out.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 12

"I feel ridiculous." Yugi muttered to herself as she walked towards Pegasus's overly large mansion, she was wearing the outfit Kemo had left for her, which meant that instead of her usual leather cat-suit she was wearing a long white skirt with slits up the sides to where the band lay, hugging her slender hips, a white bikini top covered her top half, although as Yugi adjusted it she wished there was a little more of it, she hated to show off so much of her body. A delicate gold chain hung round her waist, her upper arms, wrists and neck were adorned with wide gold bands, on her feet she wore white sandals, the laces wound round her calves almost to her knees, but what upset and angered her the most was what she was wearing on her head, a gold circlet with a snake standing ready to strike, the queens 'everyday' crown. The reason it upset her so much? It was the crown Atemu gave her when he first made her his queen 5000 years ago…and he should be the one giving it to her today not Pegasus.

As she wondered how Pegasus had gotten his hands on it she swayed slightly and was forced to use a nearby wall to hold herself upright as another memory assaulted her…

_The newly married couple stood facing each other Atemu smiled at his new wife lovingly, "Heba, as my wife it is time you now took your rightful place beside me." The pharaoh beckoned his advisor Shimon over, he was carrying a large linen cushion on top of the cushion lay a crown, a gold circlet with a snake standing ready to strike. "Heba this is what is affectionately known as the queens 'everyday' crown, when you are properly coroneted you will receive the true 'queens crown'."_

_Heba looked up at her new husband her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "I will need nothing more, as long as I have you my husband."_

Quickly recovering from her momentary lapse she continued to walk towards the mansion. On the way she saw some of the vampires that were still out looking for something to feed on, she tensed and silently thanked Yami for teaching her how to hide her sais in the shadows, it eased her somewhat knowing they were close at hand, after all the outfit she was forced to wear left nowhere to hide a tissue let alone her sias.

As she walked she noticed that the vampires although licking their lips at the thought of feeding from her did not approach her, '_Pegasus must have warned them off' _she mused to herself as she relaxed just a little more, her guard still up enough to warn her of any danger though.  
She briefly wondered what the time was, she didn't have her watch with her Pegasus had forbidden her from wearing any 'modern' jewellery, even the earring she wore were ancient, she shuddered _'God knows who wore them last'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Behind her Seto, Bakura, Marik and Yami still walking in the shadows tensed when they saw Yugi falter and have to hold herself up using the nearby wall. Yami wanted to rush forward to help her but Seto held him back, "It's alright she's just having another flashback."  
Hearing Seto's reassuring words Yami settled slightly, he knew they didn't want to alert the other vampires of their presence nor did they want to alert Yugi, they knew she would yell at them for ignoring the plan that they had concocted, not realizing from the get-go they would not stick to it, they didn't trust Pegasus to keep his word and let the others go once she had arrived. They continued to follow her, albeit a little closer this time.

"Hey pharaoh?" Bakura asked

"What?" Yami asked distractedly as he looked at Yugi, since they had gotten closer he finally saw what Pegasus had her dress in and his eyes took in the sight appreciatively, he smirked as he wondered if, when this was all over could he get her to wear something similar?

"Isn't that the crown you gave Heba?"

Yami looked up and his eyes narrowed "Yes it is." He snarled

"But where did he get it from? It's supposed to be in the museum back in Cairo." Marik said absently

Yami turned to Marik "They found Heba's tomb? Why wasn't I told of this!"

Seto groaned, he had told the others not to mention it because he knew this is what would happen "Now is not the time Yami, lets get Yugi and the others safely back home first, we can argue about this then."

"Fine." Yami said angrily "But you will tell me everything." Yami stormed off and Seto glared at Marik who shrugged

"What? He was going to find out anyway."

* * *

As Yugi reached the gates to the mansion she noticed they were closed, she looked up into the security camera letting whoever was monitoring it see who she was.

"Come in Miss Mutou, master Pegasus is waiting for you." The large black gates swung open and without any hesitation Yugi began the walk up the long driveway.

Still in the shadows Yami watched her, still worried for her safety, he didn't like the fact she was walking into Pegasus's clutches alone, he was just glad that he was able to teach her to hide her sais in the shadows so she'd have them with her. "Come on." Seto said quietly "We'd better get inside before the gates close, we can only walk through shadows not walls." The four vampires moved quickly only just making it before the heavy electronic gates closed with a loud 'clang'.

Yugi reached the mansion's heavy oak door and hesitated, wishing she were back in bed snuggled up with Yami, until the horrifying image of Rex Raptor flashed through her mind, she shook her head. What was she thinking?! She couldn't leave Ryou and maybe the others to that fate!

As her foot hit the first step the door opened and Pegasus's voice rang out over the speaker system "Come in Yugi-chan, Croquet will show you the way, don't worry my dear everyone here knows that to touch you means their death."

Yugi shuddered at the sound of his voice, the next thing she knew she was looking at the slightly bowed figure of Croquet, the man straightened "This way Miss Mutou." Croquet motioned for her to follow him, which she did…slowly.

She was led to a large room, croquet showed her inside and closed the door behind her she saw the figures of her three friends sitting by the far wall "Joey! Ryou! Malik! She cried out as she ran over to them, when she got no answer she fell to her knees, lifting Ryou's face she gasped as she looked into his soulless eyes, lifting the heads of Joey and Malik she saw that they were the same, with tears falling she screamed "PEGASUS!"

The light in the room suddenly switched on "Now, now Yugi-chan there is no need to shout I am right here." He said with a smirk

She stood up drying her eyes, "What did you do to them!"

Amused, Pegasus looked at the motionless teens then held up three orbs "They are here in these orbs Yugi-chan." his eyes narrowed and as he carefully placed the three orbs in a velvet lined basket he spoke "As long as you do as you are told they will not be harmed."

"And if I don't?" Yugi asked

Pegasus picked up an empty orb and dropped it on the floor causing it to shatter "If the orb breaks the soul within dies."

Yugi catching Pegasus's meaning gasped, "You lied to me! You said you'd let them go if I came to you willingly!" She looked at her friends then back to Pegasus her anger rising "How could you?"

"Insurance." Pegasus said simply

"What do you want with me?" Yugi asked the vampire standing in front of her

"It is simple Yugi-chan." Pegasus said quietly as he walked round the shorter girl stopping behind her, lifting a handful of her long hair and bringing it to his nose, inhaling deeply "Delightful" he said to himself quietly as he let her hair down and walked round to stand in front of her, taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes," You are going to legitimise my rule as the vampire king by becoming my queen." He bent down to kiss her, she slapped his hand away and stepped back away from him

"And why the hell would I do that? Atemu is the rightful king." she growled at him

Angry Pegasus narrowed his eyes at her "It is not wise to anger me Yugi-chan not when I hold the lives of your friends in my hands."

Yugi looked over at the three orbs standing on the table, "How do I know you won't kill them once the ceremony is over?"

Pegasus laughed, "You don't."

"Then I would rather die, than be married, bonded or whatever the hell it is to you!" she snapped

Pegasus knowing that he really did need her tried a different tack "Alright Yugi-chan if you agree to become my mate, my queen, then I will let your friends go."

She looked at him "You have already lied to me once Pegasus, so what guarantee do I have that you won't do so again?"

She noticed the gleam in Pegasus's eyes as he answered, "You have my word Yugi-chan."

While again silently thanking Yami for teaching her this little trick, she pulled her sais from the shadows "Your word means squat!" she snarled before she lunged at him

Pegasus grabbed the short sword from where it lay across the table "I will show you no kindness Yugi!" Pegasus hissed as he countered one of her blows,

"What no Yugi-chan?" she mocked

"When we are finally bonded Yugi I shall force you to not only listen to the screams of your friends but watch the damage inflicted as they die very, very slowly."

"You sadistic bastard!" Yugi screamed at him, she was losing her temper and Pegasus knew that that would be her downfall, if he could get her mad enough she would lose her concentration and then he would be able to subdue her.

* * *

Don't forget in this Yugi is Heba's reincarnation, and will eventually retrieve all of her memories from that time.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

/…/ Yami to Yugi

//…// Yugi to Yami

_Italics = _thoughts and flashbacks

* * *

Chapter 13

Yugi had once again held Pegasus back but she was getting tired, she didn't have the stamina of a vampire and she knew that Pegasus knew that, so, hoping to try to distract him enough to regain a little of her strength back she looked at him "I couldn't bond with you even if I wanted too, which I don't."

"Why not? I know that idiot pharaoh took you but the bonding between you never took place." His look turned dark "And if I have my way it never will!" he yelled

Yugi smiled serenely "The bonding did take place Pegasus, Yami and I are together again and you cannot break it." She said confidently

Pegasus eyes widened "When did it happen? I've had you watched, there was no way."

Yugi laughed "You can thank Weevil."

"Why? What did that idiot do?"

"He gave me too much of the Naja haje venom, I was dying and Yami had to do the bonding to save my life, and purge your blood from my system."

Yugi didn't like the smirk that suddenly appeared on Pegasus's face "Oh I think I can easily break it Yugi-chan."

Yugi growled, she hated the nickname he'd given her "Stop calling me that, my name is just plain old Yugi!" she yelled at him, then she realised just what he'd said "Wh…What? How? How can you break the bond?"

Pegasus just smirked

"Damn you Pegasus! Tell me!" Yugi screamed at him

"I'll kill the pharaoh and then fully turn you." Pegasus answered smoothly "You see in near-death your bond will break and then I will forge a new one as I force you to feed from me."

"The hell you will!" Yugi snarled but as she lunged at Pegasus she found herself held back.

"What the…?" she asked as she struggled to break the strong hold someone now had on her

Pegasus laughed, "Well done Kemo."

* * *

Pegasus grabbed the struggling Yugi's sais from her hands and defeated she bent her head, _'how could I have been so stupid as to let my guard down',_ she asked herself, tears starting to gather in her eyes, although deep down she already knew, when Pegasus had said that he could break the bond between her and Yami she'd become afraid, so afraid that she would lose him again that she had lost her concentration and hadn't watched what was happening elsewhere in the room, so she hadn't seen Kemo sneak in through the small servants entrance behind her.

//Yami, I am so sorry. //

/Yugi! /

//Yami? //

/Yes we're all here, now, where are you, my love? /

//I'm, I'm in a large room, I, I think it's a ballroom. //

/Hang on love, we'll be right there. /

//Yami? //

/What? /

//I love you. //

Yami mentally smiled /I love you too. /

The next thing Yami felt was a wave of revulsion

/Yugi? / Yami asked

/Yugi, answer me! / There was still silence from Yugi's end of the link

/YUGI!!! / Yami screamed in his mind, still not getting an answer he turned to Seto and the others "Yugi." he said, the sound of desolation heavy in his voice.

"What about her?" Seto asked

"I was…I was talking to her through the link when I felt a wave of revulsion and then the link went dead."

"Did she say where she was?" Bakura asked

"Yes, er the ballroom." Yami answered in a seemingly detached manner as he continued to search with his mind for Yugi.

Bakura sighed, then walked up to Yami and slapped him…hard.

"Pull yourself together pharaoh!" he snapped, "This is no time to feel sorry for yourself! Yugi and the others need us!"

Yami held his stinging cheek while Seto and Marik looked on in horror, he sighed, "You are right Bakura, but if you ever slap me again…"

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura muttered as he walked off "You can yell at me later."

* * *

The four of them ran down the corridor searching for the ballroom, Seto stopped at a set of double doors and put his ear up to one of the doors. He could hear mumbling coming from the room he waved at the others to join him, he and Marik held Yami and Bakura back "We can't just go barging in there until we know what's what!" he hissed, Yami and Bakura looked at each other then at Seto, they both knew he was right and bowed their heads, but they were still somewhat pissed at him for being the voice of reason.

Inside the room Yugi had passed out, and after Pegasus had Kemo tie the unconscious Yugi to a chair, not harshly but just enough to stop her moving about too much he sent Kemo away to guard the rest of the mansion, then he had Croquet bring Anzu to him "My dear Anzu it's been fun but I won't be requiring your services anymore, not now that I have the lovely Yugi."

"But master, your promises…" she said surprised that he wanted to be rid of her

"Enough! Leave us."

Anzu ran to Pegasus and tried to wrap her arms around him "But I love you Pegasus, she doesn't." Anzu said through her tears

Pegasus pushed the distraught girl from him and smiled at her, before he viciously backhanded her "Never touch me again whore!" he hissed at her.

Anzu lay sobbing on the floor where she had fallen "Pathetic human." Pegasus sneered at her.

He turned back to the unconscious Yugi and tenderly stroked her hair "So beautiful." He whispered.

Anzu watched as Pegasus moved Yugi's hair away from her neck and lowered his fangs to her neck "I would have preferred you awake for this but still." He whispered just before he bit into her. The four vampires outside the room heard a woman's scream, heard Anzu's scream and, throwing the doors open wide they rushed into the room,

"PEGASUS!" Yami snarled at him "Let Yugi go!"

Pegasus withdrew his fangs from Yugi's neck and looked at Yami "So the pharaoh comes to rescue his love, how…sickening." He picked up the sword he'd used against Yugi "Face me if you dare Atemu." Pegasus looked over at Yugi, seeing her looking paler than ever _'A little longer and she would have been mine!'_ he thought to himself angrily as he took up a fighting stance, in realisation he laughed "Better hurry pharaoh she doesn't have long to live."

Yami called his twin swords from the shadows and lunged at Pegasus.

Bakura, Marik and Seto took on any one that tried to interfere with the fight, they knew this was a personal score that had to be settled between Yami and Pegasus, and, as much as they all wanted a piece of him because of what he'd done to their own lovers, they knew they couldn't touch him, because if they did so they knew Yami wouldn't hesitate in killing them.

* * *

Seven humans suddenly barged into the room Marik looked at one of them "You are the one they call Kemo!" it wasn't a question

"So what if I am?" he said

"Then these other six humans must be the ones you took to Yugi's with you to take our mates." Again it wasn't a question

"So, what are you going to do about it punk?" Kemo asked as he and the others drew their guns

Marik, Seto and Bakura laughed "You forgot human." Bakura snarled "Guns don't work on us." Before the humans could register what he'd said the three vampires attacked…

Croquet picked Anzu up and placed her by the wall out of the way of the fighting, he stood up to go and help his master when Anzu held onto his arm "Please." She whispered tearfully "Forget him and stay with me, you're all I have left."

Croquet smiled and sat on the floor next to Anzu he placed his arms round her, smiling when she leaned her head against his shoulder "Do you think they will let us live?"

"I don't know Anzu, I really don't know."

Anzu watched the fight and saw that the vampire, the one Pegasus had called pharaoh was slightly distracted with worry over the unconscious girl, she thought about it for a moment then she turned to Croquet "We have to help them."

"Who?"

Anzu looked at him "We have to help the girl and her lover."

"What?" Croquet asked "Are you insane?"

Anzu smiled "Phil, if that was me tied to that chair what would you do?"

Croquet, surprised that Anzu even knew his Christian name let alone use it didn't answer for a moment then he looked at her and smiled "I would try and rescue you."

He pulled Anzu up from the floor "Let's go." He said and dodging the fighting they carefully made their way over to the chair where Croquet who, with an old fashioned mace in his hands struck anyone who got too close, protected Anzu as she untied Yugi, once she was untied Croquet dropped the mace and carried the still unconscious girl to the side where she would be safe and watched over them whilst Anzu tended to her wounds. After she had finished Anzu stood up "Hey pharaoh!" she called

Yami looked at her

"She's safe, concentrate on killing him!"

Pegasus, angrily looked at Anzu "You will pay for this betrayal whore!" he snarled.

As he yelled at Anzu Yami seized his chance and knocked the sword from Pegasus's hand and with the blades of his swords crossed he put them either side of Pegasus's neck "Tell your men to stand down or I'll remove your head!" Yami hissed

Pegasus smirked "Kill me and you'll never get your little friends back."

* * *

_A.N _

_I know Phil is not Croquet's Christian name but I needed one to show Anzu's burgeoning feelings for him._

_Crossing his sword blades meant Yami could take off Pegasus's head using a 'scissor-like' motion_

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 14

Yami stood with his blades pressing into Pegasus's neck, "Release them and your death will be swift and pain free." Yami hissed at him.

Pegasus still wearing the smirk Yami would just love to wipe off his face replied, "No I don't think so, as I told Yugi, they are my insurance." His eyes hardened "Now pharaoh let. Me. Go!"

As the two vampires stared each other down Yami heard the girl cry out to him "Pharaoh!"

"What is it?" he asked without looking at her

"The girl she's getting worse."

The next thing Yami knew was Marik and Bakura had a tight grip on Pegasus "Go see to her Yami, we'll take care of him." Seto said nodding towards Pegasus.

"Don't kill him that's Yugi's task."

As Yami ran over to Yugi he could hear Seto barking out orders to Marik and Bakura to tie Pegasus to the chair making doubly sure that he wouldn't be able to escape.

Yami looked at Croquet warily "You have nothing to fear from us pharaoh." Croquet told him, Yami nodded then looked down at Yugi. Yami knelt on the floor and cradled Yugi in his arms, as he held her he buried his face into her hair "Please Yugi don't leave me, not now that I've found you again."

"Yami?" He heard Seto say softly.

Yami turned to look at him, his eyes red from the tears he was shedding, "Is there no way to save her? I can't lose her again, I can't lose my love not this time." He pleaded

The other people in the room except Pegasus felt tears come to their eyes "There is only one way to save her pharaoh." Yami looked at Bakura his eyes full of hope "You have to finish what Pegasus started."

Yami looked at him in shock "I can't, I can't turn her, I don't know if she would want that!"

Seto sighed sadly "Then, she will die." He emphasised the 'will'.

Yami looked down at pale unmoving girl "Forgive me Yugi." he whispered as he moved her hair away from her neck and bit into the soft flesh, he drank until he had almost killed his love, removing his fangs he licked the wound clean and taking the small knife Marik handed him he sliced into his wrist, holding the wound to Yugi's mouth he whispered "Please my love you need to drink, I know you may not want this." He let his tears fall as he pleaded "Call me selfish if you want, but I can't, I won't live without you again, please my Yugi drink."

The others including Seto also wept as they watched the sad scene before them. Bakura and Marik were surprised to see that this had affected Seto just as much as it had them, they had never realised that the usually cold and unemotional high priest did have a soft side after all.

* * *

As the blood trickled into Yugi's mouth, once again Yami manipulated her throat forcing the warm liquid down. After what seem like forever but was really only a short space of time Yami felt Yugi move slightly, then he smiled as he felt Yugi drink from his wound.

When Yugi had stopped drinking he lay her back down and looked at Anzu and Croquet "Why do you betray Pegasus?"

Anzu looked at the floor "I had been his lover for a few years, but when he finally got his hands on the girl I was no longer wanted, I became nothing more than a whore to him." She said bitterly

Yami looked at Croquet "What about you? I thought you were his right hand man?"

Croquet looked at Anzu then back to Yami "I was for a while but then his obsession with Yugi Mutou and the millennium items just kept growing, he was putting countless lives at risk trying to get her to come to him, he killed anyone that stood in his way of his getting what he wanted."

"Why did he want Yugi so badly anyway?" Bakura asked,

"He knows that she is the reincarnation of Queen Heba, he wanted her by his side to legitimise his rule over the vampire kingdom."

"How did he think having Yugi by his side would make his rule legitimate." Seto said with a frown

"He thought that if the other vampires, those of them that remember Heba saw her by his side he would gain their respect and cooperation, imagine the impact he thought it would have if he was to marry the wife of the great Pharaoh Atemu." Croquet said.

yami looked thoughtful then he asked, "What will you do if we let you go?" Yami asked

Anzu smiled at him "We would leave this place and find somewhere else to go." She sighed, "If we do manage to break free of Pegasus we just want to be left alone and live peacefully."

Yami sighed, "We still have not found the mates of my friends, do you know where they are being kept?"

Croquet nodded and stood up he pointed to a darkened corner of the room where the previously unnoticed bodies of Joey, Ryou and Malik were, Seto, Bakura and Marik ran over to them calling their names, when they reached them they slid to their knees and looked into the faces of their lovers, the three vampires let out an unholy shriek at the loss of their mates, Bakura turned to Pegasus "You will pay for this Pegasus! You will know the true meaning of pain you son of a bitch!" he walked towards the struggling vampire as he spoke

"Bakura!" Yami shouted, "You are not to kill him!"

Bakura turned angry dark eyes at him "He killed my mate!"

"Ours too!" Marik and Seto also shouted

"They're not dead!" Croquet said loudly

Bakura stopped and looked at the human "What do you mean not dead? Have you not seen them? Their eyes are lifeless!"

Croquet sighed, "I know that but they are not dead, only." Croquet paused "They are only trapped."

"What do you mean trapped?" Yami asked.

Croquet moved towards the table and ignored Pegasus when he hissed a threat at him he carefully picked up one of the orbs "In these three orbs Pegasus has trapped your friends."

"Mates." Bakura growled

"Okay mates." Croquet said "Or rather the souls of your…mates."

"So what do we do? Just smash them?" Seto asked reaching for one of the orbs

"NO!" Croquet yelled, "Smash them and the soul inside will die."

Seto pulled back his hand

"Then how do we un-trap them?" Marik asked

Croquet looked thoughtful "I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with the eye he has."

Bakura walked towards Pegasus and grapping a handful of his hair he yanked his head back "The millennium eye." He growled "He removed them with this so he can replace them with it."

"What's in it for me?" Pegasus asked with a twisted grin

Yami smirked at him "Nothing until Yugi re-awakens. She knows how to use all of the items" Yami's smirk widened at Pegasus's look of shock when he added "Even yours…"

* * *

Marik looked round at the room and noticed several doors and windows "Is there some where more secure we can put him?" he asked Croquet as he pointed towards the silver-haired vampire.

"There's the punishment room." Anzu said from the floor where she was still sitting and watching over Yugi, "There are no windows and it only has one door." Yami looked at her and inwardly smiled, he had intended to kill them but seeing the way she was looking after his lover and the way Croquet was helping them, he had quickly changed his mind…

"Lead the way!" Bakura said cheerfully, as he and Marik grabbed and tilted the chair Pegasus was tied to backwards and dragged it behind them as they pulled him from the room whilst thinking of all the things he could do to Pegasus, as long as he didn't kill him that was.

Croquet gave Bakura a funny look at his sudden cheerfulness "Oh don't mind him." Marik said with a chuckle "The thought of punishment and torture rooms always cheers him up." Marik looked thoughtful "Me too come to think of it!" he said happily, Croquet shook his head and carried on leading them to the aforementioned room.

* * *

_Anzu and Croquet are not going to turn on Yami and the others they have had enough of Pegasus, and just want to be left alone…_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 15

Croquet led Bakura and Marik into the punishment room and turned on the light, the first thing the vampires noticed was the large throne-like chair standing on a slightly raised platform "Well Pegasus is just full of himself isn't he?" Bakura muttered

"Yes." Croquet answered, "He would sit there and watch the punishment being meted out while one of his 'harem' fellated him."

Marik heard the resentment in Croquets voice "Anzu?" he asked simply

"Mostly." Croquet answered quietly, "She was his favourite."

"Were you made to watch, the punishment I mean?" Marik asked

"No."

"Then why?" Bakura asked

Croquet looked at the other end of the room and shuddered "I've been chained to that thing more than once before now."

Bakura and Marik looked in the same direction as Croquet, they noticed the large X shaped frame then they looked back at Croquet eyebrows raised.

He sighed, "I was lucky, unlike Rex Raptor the most I ever received was 15 lashes."

"Why were you punished, I thought you were Pegasus' right hand man?"

Croquet gave a derisory snort, "That didn't matter to him, I got punished whenever one of his plans to get hold of Yugi or one of the others failed."

Bakura's eyes narrowed "Why did he want one of the others?"

"To use as bait so he could trap Yugi." Croquet said

While Bakura and Croquet had been talking Marik had gone over to the x-frame and examined it carefully. "Tell me Croquet." He asked, "What are these strange looking chains? I've never seen anything like them before."  
Leaving Pegasus where he was Croquet and Bakura joined Marik over by the x-frame.

"Pegasus had these chains forged using some kind of ancient magic."

"Hmm I wonder." Bakura said more to himself than anyone else, he picked up a chain and wrapped it round his wrist and padlocked it into place, using his shadow magic he tried to break free but found he couldn't, suddenly he found himself growing weaker "Marik! Get these dammed things off of me!" Bakura yelled.

Quickly finding the key Marik unchained Bakura and Croquet caught him as he slumped to the ground, after a few minutes Bakura looked up at Croquet his eyes narrowed "What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

Croquet turned and smirked as he looked into the murderous eyes of a pissed off Pegasus before he turned back to the other two vampires "Once a vampire is chained to that frame using those chains all his strength leaves his body and any magic he has, shadow or otherwise is rendered useless." Croquet paused before asking the two vampires a question, "Now would you answer a question for me?"

"It's only fair." Marik said, "What do you want to know?"

"When did you two gag him?" Croquet asked whilst looking at the large ball of fabric that had been shoved into Pegasus' mouth.

The two vampires laughed "On the way here, he wouldn't shut up on his own so we did it for him, didn't you notice how it suddenly went quiet?"

Croquet shook his head "No, I was too busy thinking about Anzu and if she would be okay on her own with the pharaoh."

"Why do you wonder that?" Bakura asked genuinely curious

"Well, it's just that after all Pegasus has done won't he want revenge?"

Bakura smiled "Yes he will but, if the girl had no part in it and she does nothing to harm Yugi or the pharaoh she will be fine."

Croquet turned to Bakura "She did nothing! And she won't hurt them!" he said, his voice full of passion.

Bakura inwardly smiled _'so he loves her' _Bakura thought _'maybe Yami will let them go after all.' _

Not knowing how long they were going to be there Croquet sat on the floor he looked at the struggling Pegasus and saw the gleam in his eye, he knew that look and he didn't like it, it was the look of triumph, he looked down at the bindings and knew it would not be long before Pegasus escaped them, he suddenly spoke "Do you think he'll be okay tied to that chair?"

Marik looked at him and grinned "No, that's why we're going to chain him to the frame."

Bakura smirked "Good idea."

Both vampires advanced on Pegasus who started struggling again "You can leave if you want to." Bakura said to Croquet

"No, I'd like to watch if you don't mind."

Both Marik and Bakura nodded. They went to untie Pegasus and noticed the loosened bindings they both looked at Croquet "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes, that's why I asked if he'd be okay tied like that." He looked at Pegasus and smirked "I was hoping one of you would pick up on it."

* * *

Yami sat on the floor with Yugi's head in his lap, she was deathly pale but she was still 'alive'

"Will she be okay?" Anzu asked quietly

"Yes she will survive but she's going to be as mad as hell at me for turning her." Yami said sadly

"But you had no choice!" Anzu cried

Yami gave her a small smile "I know, I just hope Yugi sees it that way." he said sadly.

Yami took his jacket off and after rolling it up he placed Yugi's head on it, "Will you watch her while I check that the windows and doors are all locked?"

"Yes of course, but why do you want them locked?" Anzu asked,

Yami looked at her and strangely he felt compelled to answer her, he sighed, "When the bloodlust finally takes over I don't want her to be able to get out of this room."

"Why not?"

"When a newly created vampire goes into bloodlust they have no regard for life they will kill anyone, be it friend or family to sate their hunger." Yami sighed again "It is not a pretty sight believe me."

"I see." Anzu said quietly, she looked down at the girl and felt sad about what was going to happen to her. She looked up and watched as the vampire checked the doors and windows "Pharaoh?" she said quietly

"What is it Anzu?" he asked without turing to look at her.

"Behind the curtains you will find steel shutters for the windows."

"Steel?" Yami asked wide-eyed

Anzu nodded "Yes Pegasus had them made and fitted so he could come in here and seal himself in if he was in danger."

"What was he so scared of?" Yami asked curiously

"You." Anzu answered simply

"Me! Why me?" Yami asked

Anzu gave a small laugh "He was worried that you would come after him when and if he finally got his hands on Yugi."

Yami looked at her, "He was right I would have."

After making sure that all the windows were locked and sealed with the steel shutters and that all the doors bar one were locked Yami sat down next to Yugi "Tell me about you and Pegasus." He asked Anzu quietly making sure it didn't sound like a demand.

Anzu sighed "I was originally bought here as food for Pegasus but Kemo decided to turn me into a gift for him so he dressed me in these," She stopped and lifted the hem of her see through skirt "'hardly there' clothes, so instead of feeding from me he bedded me and then kept me as a pleasure slave." Anzu went quiet

"What happened next?" Yami asked

She sighed again "After a while he stopped calling me slave and started to use my name, I was the only one, all the others he still called slave, I ended up falling for him and when he started to treat me a lot kinder and was more gentle with me I thought he'd fallen for me too." She looked down "But I guess I was wrong."

"What happened next?" Yami asked.

Anzu looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "When he finally had Yugi in his clutches he told me it had been fun but because he now had her he no longer needed me, when I told him I loved him he threw me to the floor and called me a whore."

Yami, feeling sorry for the girl handed her a handkerchief so she could wipe away her tears.

Yami sat silently for a while "He loves you, you know."

"Who?"

"Croquet."

Anzu smiled "I love him too but I was blinded by Pegasus' promises, but when he discarded me and called me a whore Croquet came to help me, I realised then how I felt about him."

"What will you do when this is over?" Yami then asked her

Anzu shrugged "If we get out of this alive and he will still have me I suppose Croquet and I will go somewhere else, I don't really want to leave domino but there is nothing here for us now."

Yami was about to answer her when Bakura, Marik and Croquet walked through the only unlocked door.

"Where's Seto?" Marik asked

"I had him take Joey, Ryou and Malik's bodies up to one of the mansions bedrooms."

Bakura walked over to the table, suddenly he turned to Yami "The orbs, they're not here, where are they?!"

"Calm down Bakura, I had Seto take them out of the room."

"Why did you do that?!" Marik demanded

Yami sighed, "When Yugi wakes up there's no telling what will happen, I wanted them kept safe."

"Oh." Bakura and Marik said at the same time, Seto entered the room "I've put them in the main bedroom, they'll be safe there."

"What about the orbs?" Yami asked

"I've put them in the same room, so, while you deal with Yugi we'll be able to keep an eye on their bodies as well as their souls."

"Thank you Seto." Marik said humbly

"Yes." Bakura added "Thank you I don't know what we would do if we…"

Seto cut across him "You won't!" he said sharply "We will have them back soon trust me." He looked at Yami then said, "Trust in the pharaoh."

Bakura and Marik nodded.

* * *

"How is she?" Seto asked as he sat down on the floor next to Yami, Marik and Bakura joined them while Croquet sat down next to Anzu.

"As far as I can tell she's okay I just need her to wake up."

"What will you do for blood?" Seto asked, "Lambs blood isn't going to be enough, not yet anyway."

"I don't know." Yami said as he closed his eyes

"Can't you use them?" Anzu asked

Yami's eyes snapped open "What?"

"Them over there." She said pointing to the bodies of Kemo and his six cohorts "Can't you use them?"

"She needs human blood." Yami said "Not vampire." Yami sighed, it had been a good idea but…"

"They're not vampires, they are all human." Croquet said

"Really?" Yami asked

"Yes, Pegasus liked to keep some humans around so that they could penetrate any of the spells cast to ward off vampires and any spells used that would deny a vampire entry into a human's home."

"That's how they got to Joey and the other's." Seto reminded him.

Yami was about to say something when a groan made Yami look down Yugi was starting to wake up.

"Croquet get Anzu out of here!" he said sharply

"Where should I take her?" Croquet asked in a slight panic

"Anywhere inside the mansion as long as it is away from this room."

Croquet stood up and helped Anzu to her feet, he started to lead her from the room "Croquet." He heard Seto say

"What?"

"No matter what you hear stay away."

Croquet looked into Seto eyes and saw the sincerity "Alright." He said as he led Anzu out of the room. Yami turned to his three friends "You three had better leave too."

"But what about you?" Marik asked

Yami looked at his three friends "Don't worry I will be fine, I was the one to turn Yugi so my blood should not entice her as much as yours will."

"But what will you use?" Seto asked

Yami grinned "As Anzu pointed out we have a ready supply, granted it will be cold but still it is fresh human blood, I just need to persuade her to drink."

Another, louder groan came from Yugi "Go." Yami said, "I will be fine."

The three friends, to Yami's shock hugged him one by one "Take care pharaoh." Seto whispered. The three friends then left the room. Yami closed and locked the door behind them, when he turned back into the room he found himself staring into angry blood red eyes…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"Yugi." Yami said softly with a smile, Yugi just glared at him "What's wrong love?" Yami asked, already knowing full well what she was going to say

"You bastard!" she yelled at him "You turned me into…into one of your kind! How could you Yami? How could you **do** this to me?"

Yami stepped back as he saw her pull her sai from the shadow's "Tell me why Yami!"

"Why?" Yami said, "I'll tell you why! If I hadn't you would have died! And I couldn't let that happen! Not again, I couldn't lose you a second time!"

"Perhaps I wanted to die! Did you even think of that?!" she asked angrily

"No! it never entered my mind that you would want to give up like a coward!" Yami said just as angrily before calling a pair of Gladius from the shadows

"Coward! I am no coward Atemu!" Yami's brows raised at her use of his real name "I just don't want to take the blood of the innocent to survive!" she shouted as she lunged for him,

"You don't have to!" He yelled as he pushed her back "Why can't you do what we have been doing? Drink lambs blood?"

She stopped "What about now? I heard Seto say it was not enough for this…this blood lust I have to endure."

Her voice had softened and Yami lowered his swords "Behind you are the bodies of seven of Pegasus's henchmen take the blood from their corpse's"

"And what of the weekly feed? Tell me Yami, what then?" Yugi asked in earnest.

"You don't ever need to drink from a human." Yami said suddenly dismissing his swords "We can drink from each other."

Yugi lowered her sai "We can?" she asked in surprise

Yami nodded "Yes, once the initial bloodlust has passed you can do what the others have been doing, drink lambs blood and then once a week from me."

"I thought it had to be human blood?"

"No my love, we are bonded we can feed from each other."

Yugi dismissed her sai and lowered her head "I don't know if I can do this Yami."

Carefully Yami walked towards her and wrapped one arm round her waist pulling her to him while he used his other hand to stroke her hair, "Listen we need you Yugi, using the eye Pegasus has trapped the souls of Joey, Malik and Ryou into three orbs, we need you to reverse what he has done."

Yugi looked up at him "What makes you think I can do it?"

Yami chuckled "If you remember myself along with each one of the six priests gave you extensive training on how to use each one of the items, in case any of us should fall in battle."

"You had those same lessons Yami."

"I know but I never did learn how to use the eye or the key."

Suddenly Yugi cried out as she bent over double in pain "Yugi!" Yami yelled as he picked her up and carried her over to one of the bodies "You need to drink."

"Don't want to." Yugi said through gritted teeth

"Please Yugi Drink!"

"No!" she said weakly trying to push him away

"You have to! Or are you going to condemn the others to remain trapped? Think of how it will affect Seto, Marik and Bakura knowing their mates are alive but can never be with them?"

Yugi's whole body sagged and she opened clouded eyes "You…you win I will drink."

"Good girl." Yami said as he lifted Yugi so she lay across the body and he positioned the man's neck for ease access for Yugi. "Drink!" Yami commanded

The tension left his body as he saw Yugi's fangs penetrate the dead man's neck and she began to drink heavily.

* * *

"I wonder how they are doing?" Anzu asked, she and Croquet had ended up in the same room as the three vampires and the bodies of their trapped mates.

"Well the yelling seems to have stopped, so I guess they're okay." Bakura said

"How long will this take?" Croquet asked, everyone looked at Seto

"What are you all looking at me for?" he snapped

Marik grinned at him "Well you know about all this stuff priest."

Seto sighed, "It should take about two to three days."

"That long? What about Pegasus?" Croquet asked

"Don't worry we'll keep him alive."

"How will you do that?"

"We'll give him just enough blood to keep him alive."

"What about the eye?" Croquet asked

"That will be removed so that Yugi can use it."

"Eww" Marik said "I wouldn't want that thing in my head, not after where it's been."

Seto sighed, "You moron Yugi doesn't have to wear it she can use it regardless."

"Oh." Marik said and Bakura snickered

Croquet and Anzu just looked at each other and quickly came to the same conclusion…these were three very strange vampires.

"Marik." Seto said, "Go and check on Pegasus."

"Do I have too?" he whined

"Do you want to face Yami and Yugi if he escapes?" Seto asked with a smirk.

No one saw Marik move.

"What's with him?" Anzu asked

Bakura chuckled "Besides Yami being the strongest of our kind, Yugi was strong as a human."

"I can attest to that." Croquet muttered

"Well." Bakura continued, "Imagine her five maybe six times stronger."

Croquet looked at him "You are kidding right?"

Both Seto and Bakura shook their heads "No together they will be virtually unstoppable." Seto said

"But won't the power go to their heads? Anzu asked suddenly feeling quite fearful

"No." Seto said shaking his head "They are not interested in power, true Yami will reclaim his throne and title of vampire king and once he does humans and vampires will be able to live in peace again."

"What do you mean by again?" Anzu asked

Bakura looked at her "You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Embarrassed Anzu looked down "Sorry." She said quietly

"No it's alright I will tell you." Seto said

Just then Marik come back into the room "It's okay he was sleeping like a baby."

"Did you check he wasn't faking it?"

"Oh yeah." Marik grinned, "Anyway what are you all doing?"

"Seto was about to tell Anzu and Croquet about the past."

"Ooh story time!" Marik said as he sat on one of the plush chairs to listen to what Seto was going to say.

* * *

"How are you feeling Yugi?"

"Sleepy." she replied

"Then sleep my love and I'll watch over you."

"M…Kay." Yugi whispered as she closed her eyes and Yami stroked her hair as she slept, looking across at the two she had already drained he noticed with some satisfaction that her second feeding hadn't been as messy as the first, she managed to pulled her fangs out this time and not just rip them out, he still shuddered as he remembered the mini argument they'd had

"_You should be more careful when retracting your fangs from the flesh."_

"_Why? He didn't feel anything he was already dead!"_

"_That's beside the point!"_ _he yelled, "What will you do when you drink from me? Practically rip half my throat off too?"_

"_You're exaggerating!" she yelled at him_

"_Look Yugi!" Yami yelled back pointing at the corpse "look at him! No one would survive after being fed from like that!"_

"_I was thirsty!"_

_Yami sighed, his voice softer, "You have to learn to control yourself, my queen." _

_Hearing those words Yugi dropped her head "I am sorry Atemu, for you I will try."_

"_That is all I can ask." He said pulling her to him_

She had been so cold, so callous that Yami was almost afraid that turning Yugi had also altered her personality; he prayed to every deity he knew that that would not be the case.

Once he was sure Yugi was asleep he put his jacket under her head and left her to sleep while he used his magic to dispose of the two drained corpses, and clean up the room a little before he too succumbed to sleep.

After rechecking the doors and windows he lay next to Yugi, put his arms around her and held her close.

* * *

Seto cleared his throat "It was about 5000 years ago and the people of Egypt were happy with the rule of the pharaoh Atemu and his court, they knew that the pharaoh was a vampire and that his queen was human, and they could also see that the pair were very much in love. They could also see that in the palace the humans and vampires got along well, in fact some humans had even taken vampire lovers and vise versa. For a while the pharaoh had only one reoccurring problem."

"What was that?" Anzu asked

Seto pointed at Bakura "Him." He said simply

Bakura laughed at the shocked faces of Anzu and Croquet "I was not always friends with the pharaoh in fact at first I hated him with a passion, I was a tomb robber at the time and was on my way to a pull of a raid on one of the tombs when we were ambushed by Dartz and his band of thugs."

"What happened?" Anzu asked round a yawn

"Sleep." Seto said "And we'll tell you the whole story tomorrow."

"Goodnight." The two humans said as they made their way to one of the other bedrooms

"Will you be alright telling this story Seto?" Bakura asked

"Why shouldn't I be?" the tall brunette replied

"Kisara."

Seto sighed, "As much as I loved her then I have Joey now, so yes I will be fine."

* * *

Pegasus hadn't even bothered trying to struggle when they had tied him to this frame, he knew it was useless, he was the one that had had these chains made and now he was silently cursing himself for it.

There was another problem, so he could still have people tortured even when he had guests he'd had this room heavily soundproofed and now he didn't know what was going on upstairs, he didn't know if Yami had managed to save Yugi or not, or had he been to late? Pegasus only had the one wish, he knew that with him out of the way Yami would be able to reclaim his throne, Pegasus's wish was that he had to do it alone, that he'd succeeded in taking Yugi away from the pharaoh just like his lover Dartz had done 5000 years ago…

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 17

The following morning Anzu and Croquet went downstairs to see if they could find some breakfast, when they reached the kitchen they found Seto, Bakura and Marik already sitting at the table each with a large goblet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Anzu asked quietly

"Good morning to you too." Bakura said with a grin.

"Sorry." Anzu said sheepishly

"It's okay." Seto said "And yes it is what you think although it's not human."

"It's not?" Croquet asked surprised "I thought vampires could only drink human blood."

"Who told you that?" Marik asked

"Pegasus told us that was all he could drink."

Seto shook his head "Well he lied to you."

Croquet sat down as Anzu found some eggs and bacon and statred to fix them some breakfast "So what is it then?" Croquet asked genuinely interested

"It's lambs blood." Seeing the look he was getting from both Anzu and Croquet he explained about how the four of them survived.

"What about Yugi? Who will her human be?"

Bakura chuckled "She won't need a human and neither will Yami now."

"Why not?"

"Because they are bonded they can feed from each other."

"Where did you get the blood from?" Croquet asked, "Pegasus only ever fed from the living."

"We went back to Yugi's to get it while you were asleep last night."

"Oh." Anzu said as she put a plate of food in front of Croquet.

As they sat down to eat Anzu looked at Seto "Will you tell us your story now?"

"You still want to know?" Seto asked a little surprised

Anzu nodded "Yes I would."

Croquet surprised Seto by saying he would like to hear it to "It's about time I learned the truth." He said

Seto nodded "So be it, but you may not like parts of it." He warned

Croquet looked at Anzu and she nodded, he turned to Seto, "No matter we would still like to know."

* * *

"So you don't get confused I'll call them by the names you know them by today, Yami and Yugi." Seto explained

"Excuse me but can I ask what their past names were?" Anzu asked quietly, Seto looked at Bakura and Marik who both nodded

"Very well Yami was Pharaoh Atemu and Yugi was Lady Heba."

"Thank you." Anzu said

Seto cleared his throat and sat back in the chair as he began his story.

Yami was the pharaoh of Kemet now known as Egypt, his advisor and council decided that he should seek a wife so that an heir for Egypt could be produced.

_Flashback_

"_But pharaoh Kemet needs an heir." his council pleaded with the young man_

"_No! I have only reached the age of twenty harvests I do not need nor do I want a wife!" he said_

"_But pharaoh."_

"_No I have made up my mind, but when and I mean when I decide an heir is needed I will go to the harem, is that clear?"_

"But you have never visited the harem." One council member was brave enough to point out

_Atemu smirked "Then the women will have something to look forward to won't they?" he turned and left the throne room leaving his councilmen standing there in shock." _

_The leader of the council looked at Shimon his advisor "Can't you talk any sense into him?" he asked_

_Shimon shook his head "You know the pharaoh as well as I do once his mind is set."_

_The leader of the council sighed, "I'm afraid I do, but with these constant threats to Kemet."_

"_Enough!" Shimon said, "You heard our pharaoh." Before he too left the council still seated in the throne room._

"Anyway." Seto said, "Nothing more was said until a young woman turned up at the palace announcing herself as lady Heba and she was here at the invitation of Shimon Muran, needless to say Shimon was quite upset that he'd forgotten her." Seto chuckled "Poor Shimon was in a right state, his pharaoh had just told him he would not get married and now she had turned up!"

_Flashback_

"Forgive me my lady I forgot you were coming." Shimon bowed and braced himself for the tongue-lashing he was bound to get from her he was surprised when she only giggled

"_Please master Shimon rise."_

"_You're not angry?"_

"_No." she said sweetly, "I realise that as an advisor to the pharaoh you must be very busy."_

_Shimon smiled back "Thank you my lady but still that is no excuse for my error."_

"_Shimon." She said sternly "Really it is fine, but is there anywhere I could freshen up? My journey was a long and dusty one."_

"_Oh my Ra!" Shimon said, "Where are my manners? Please allow me to escort you to one of the guest rooms."_

_As Shimon and lady Heba walked towards the guest quarters lady Heba asked about the pharaoh and what he was like Shimon sighed "And there lies a problem I'm afraid."_

_Lady Heba looked at him "What's wrong master Shimon?"_

"_Well it's just that pharaoh Atemu has declared that he would not marry and then I forgot to cancel your visit and now because of my forgetfulness I fear you had had a wasted journey."_

"_Will he not meet with me in the capacity of visitor to his kingdom?"_

"_Yes of course he would but as soon as he finds out you were invited on the premise of being a potential wife…"_

"_He would be extremely angry?"_

"_Yes." Said Shimon "He'll have my head for this." Shimon groaned_

"_He wouldn't would he?!" lady Heba exclaimed horrified_

_Shimon laughed, "Not like that lady Heba, our pharaoh is not a cruel man."_

"_Oh, I thought you meant." She said sheepishly_

"_Thank you for your concern all I meant is he'll yell at me while he sets up Senet board then we'll play a few games."_

"_What's wrong with Senet? Personally I enjoy the game." Heba said_

"_It's just that when the pharaoh is in the mood for games his poor victim, er I mean opponent usually doesn't get to bed until after Chons has passed halfway across the night sky."_

Shimon left Heba in her newly acquired quarters and sighed, "Well I'd better go and inform his majesty of her arrival."

Seto started to laugh "Shimon was so worried he came and found me and asked me how to break the news of her arrival to the pharaoh."

"What did you tell him?" Anzu asked

Seto shook his head "I was busy so I just said two words, 'very carefully' Shimon just glared at me and stormed out. Well it turned out he needn't have worried…"

_

* * *

_

Shimon walked into the throne room "Pharaoh I have something I need to tell you."

_Atemu looked up from the scroll he was reading and noticed that his advisor looked nervous, "What is it Shimon?"_

"_You have a visitor."_

"_Oh, who is it and why was I not informed of their arrival sooner?"_

"_Well you see."_

"_Out with it man!" the pharaoh commanded_

"_It is lady Heba, she was summoned to the palace."_

"_Who summoned her?" Atemu asked his eyes narrowed_

_Shimon swallowed thickly "I did, your majesty."_

"_Why?" Atemu asked feeling he already knew the answer _

"_In view of a possible marriage…"_

_Atemu cut him off._

"_Marry! I don't want to get married to some girl I don't even know!" the young pharaoh yelled at his advisor Shimon_

"_Quiet my pharaoh, she'll hear you." Shimon said anxiously_

"_I. Don't. Care!" The young man said with anger_

"_Well at least meet her first please." The old man pleaded _

_Atemu sighed "Very well."_

_Atemu chuckled to himself as the old man rushed from the room to get the girl before he could change his mind. Atemu sighed again, he really didn't want to marry, he had enough with the women from the harem constantly chasing him trying to get him to bed them, they didn't get the hint that he just wasn't interested._

_He sat on the throne with his head in his hands when a soft voice spoke_

"_Pharaoh?"_

_Atemu looked up, his heart racing as, starting at her feet, he let his eyes slowly trail the length of her perfectly formed body…_

"What happened then?"

"Well." Seto said "Word was sent out that the pharaoh had finally found someone to court, it seems that as soon as Yami had laid eyes on Heba he was smitten, and refused to allow her to return home." Seto closed his eyes "That's when the trouble really started."

"Will you tell us?" Croquet asked

Seto nodded "Yes but I can only tell you part of it." Seto sighed "Well it seems that as Heba travelled to Egypt she had caught the eye of Dartz."

"Dartz!" Croquet said

Seto sighed again, "Yes Dartz, you see Yami was also a vampire as was I, in fact there were a few vampires in the palace and we got on well with the human's in fact some of them volunteered to let us feed from them. So a law was drawn up that if a human volunteered he or she was not allowed to be fed from more than once a week, however those vampires and humans that became mates the decision was left up to them."

"The people of Egypt didn't mind that their pharaoh was a vampire?" Croquet asked

Seto shook his head "No, because under Yami's rule Egypt was peaceful and the food plentiful, they could see that Yami was a good king." Seto looked at Anzu and Croquet "Anyway as I was saying, Yami had known of the renegade vampire Dartz, he was a little sadistic and always had a lover, when he tired of them or saw someone else he wanted he would kill his then lover and go after the one that had taken his fancy, male or female it didn't matter, but he had never caused trouble within Egypt's borders so Yami could not act, that changed however when Dartz heard that Heba was to remain at the palace so the pharaoh could court her, Dartz got angry and started to randomly attack the people of Egypt, not killing them just turning them." Seto sighed, "Soon Egypt was littered with the dead and the dying."

"But you said he never killed them." Anzu said

"No he didn't but those who entered the bloodlust did."

Anzu gasped as she realised what Seto meant "How horrible." She whispered.

_

* * *

_

A.N  
Sorry if you got confused with me using the names Atemu and Kemet in the flashbacks but I thought it would be a bit odd if they used the modern names of Yami and Egypt.

_Chons, (Also known as Chonsu, Khensu, Khons, Khonsu or Khonshu). The god of light in the night, the god of the moon, he was called the wanderer because the moon wanders across the sky._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 18

"Not long after he started his indiscriminate attacks he stumbled across me and my men heading for the late pharaoh's tomb." Bakura said quietly "We never stood a chance."

_Flashback_

_"What in Ra's name do you want with us?" Bakura snarled as he was held by Dartz's men_

_Dartz laughed as he forced the thief king to look at him "Rumour has it that you and the pharaoh don't get along."_

"_It's no secret." Bakura hissed, "Any fool knows that."_

_Dartz's eyes narrowed "I am no fool thief but I do offer you a proposition."_

"_And what might that be stranger?" Bakura asked somewhat interested_

_Dartz smiled "If you vow to me that you will kill the pharaoh I will give you the means and strength to do so."_

Bakura closed his eyes as the memories began to overwhelm him.

"Bakura." Seto said softly "Don't…"

"No." Bakura cut him off "I need to do this." he looked at Seto and then Marik "I have held this in for too long and now it's time to let go."

"If you are sure." Seto said, concerned for his friend

Bakura nodded. He looked at Anzu and Croquet "Anyway I accepted Dartz's proposal not realising what was going to happen."

"What did happen?" Anzu asked quietly, suddenly feeling the distain she had harboured for these four vampires diminish with every word Bakura and Seto spoke.

"Two of his men held me as I was forced to watch as the rest of them slaughtered mine, the memories of their screams." Bakura faltered "I still hear them now."

_"You son of a bitch!" Bakura screamed "What have you done?"_

_"Merely taken a payment in return for the strength I will now give to you."_

_Bakura tried to step back as Dartz advanced on him, only one thought on the vampires mind…turn this human so he would be strong enough to kill the pharaoh, when that was done he would kill Bakura and then Egypt and it's beautiful Queen would be his for the taking._

_Bakura screamed as Dartz sank his elongated canines into his neck._

_When Dartz had finished feeding he called Rafael over "Feed him." He ordered._

"_But my lord." Rafael started "Should it not be your blood he consumes, I have no wish for a sire."_

_Dartz looked at him "You will have no sire my child." Dartz said condescendingly. "As soon as Bakura kills the pharaoh he will also die."_

_Knowing he could do nothing else but obey his master Rafael knelt down next to Bakura and slitting his wrist he held the now bleeding limb to Bakura's mouth, first coaxing him and then allowing him to drink freely._

_Dartz watched in anticipation, as his plan was finally coming to fruition._

_When Rafael had finally finished 'feeding' Bakura Dartz ordered that the former thief be thrown across a horse for the upcoming journey. "But master." Rafael said "Surely we must wait until he is fully turned?"_

_Dartz laughed, "Having Bakura travel like this is part of my plan."_

"_How so master?" Rafael asked not sure where his master was going with this_

"_It is simple by the time we reach the pharaoh's palace Bakura will be in bloodlust, we let him loose and there will be no one who can match his strength."_

"_How is that possible?" Rafael asked_

"_During the bloodlust a newly turned vampire's strength increases to almost double what it once was." Rafael shuddered at the look he was given by his master, a look that told Rafael he needed to warn the pharaoh…_

"And did he?" Croquet asked

"Yes he did, or at least he tried too." Seto said taking up the story.

"Halfway to the palace night began to fall and Dartz made camp, he wanted to time his arrival at the palace with that of Bakura's bloodlust starting. Once when everyone was asleep Rafael snuck out of the camp and came to the palace.

* * *

Pharaoh Atemu and queen Heba were sitting in the throne room listening to the complaints of the people that lived on the outskirts of Kemet er Egypt." Seto corrected himself "The pharaoh had made a new proclamation, that in fairness to the women of Egypt any grievances they had delicate or otherwise could be bought before the queen alone should they so desire, the pharaoh had granted her the power she would need to act, she only had to consult him if it was a very serious matter, to reflect the new ruling the pharaoh had had the throne room altered slightly. The main thrones still stood on the small dais at one end of the room.

Two smaller thrones were placed, one either side of the platform, but set quite well apart from each other, that was where the pharaoh and queen sat dealing with the individual complaints or concerns. They had almost finished for the day and Atemu could not wait to for them to get back to their private quarters so that he could lie with the queen. Suddenly Rafael burst through the throne room doors."

_Flashback_

_The throne room doors flew open and Rafael ran in and fell to his knees before the pharaoh, _

"_Who are you? To interrupt my court!" the young pharaoh demanded._

_Rafael looked at the young man. "Pharaoh! Please, listen to me, if you do not act and swiftly you and your queen are in grave danger!" Rafael managed to shout before one of the guards knocked him unconscious. _

_Livid, the pharaoh stood up and glared at the guard "Who told you to take such action!" he demanded. _

_The guard bowed "My pharaoh I only…"_

"_ENOUGH!" Atemu roared, "I swear on all things holy that if anything and I mean anything happens to queen Heba because he could not fully deliver his warning not only you but your whole family will pay, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters and cousins, you will all die." Atemu said angry beyond belief._

_Atemu looked to the last of his people waiting to see him or the queen "In light of what has just been said I'm afraid we will have to conduct these affairs another day. Go down to the kitchens and have the cook prepare a meal for you." With that done Atemu had one of the guards show the villagers to the kitchens._

_Atemu turned to his queen "Heba I want you to leave."_

"_No my husband I will not."_

"_Heba." Atemu said warningly_

"_No, my place is by your side and that is where I shall remain."_

_The pharaoh sighed, "My love you are not strong enough to face our enemy."_

"_I will not leave you!" she said determinedly _

_He wrapped his arms around her and as she laid her head against his chest he stroked her hair and whispered, "I wish now that I had honoured your wish to become one like me."_

"_Pharaoh." Seto said quietly "What would you have us do?"_

_Atemu looked at the young man on the floor "See if you can revive him, we need to know more."_

"_What do you mean Rafael has gone?" Dartz hissed at the two men he'd sent to fetch him, he'd been thinking about Egypt's queen all night and needed relief, although no where near as desirable as Heba he would do to get rid of his pent up lust, perhaps, Dartz thought to himself he had been too hasty in killing his last lover before getting his hands on the queen… he groaned, the thought of Egypt's queen beneath him writhing as he took her and then feeding from her as he came was driving him crazy with want he stood up "Forget about him, pack up we are leave for the palace now!"_

"_But my lord it is still too early for the one called Bakura to enter the bloodlust."_

"_I care not!" Dartz snarled, "The sooner we get to the palace the sooner I can have the queen."_

_The guards knowing that nothing would change their lords minds left to do his bidding "Mark my words Rafael you will pay for your treachery!" Dartz said his voice laced with venom as he threw a goblet at the wall of his tent._

_Outside Bakura groaned, he was feeling like shit but he knew he had to escape, carefully looking round he could see only one way, he needed to get to one of the horses, hearing two of the guards approaching Bakura put his head down and feigned still being out cold. _

"_What are we doing in this godforsaken place anyway?" the first guard asked; _

_The second looking down at Bakura smirked "Because that weakling couldn't kill the pharaoh so we have to do it."_

"_Huh?" the first guard said_

_The other sighed "Listen, lord Dartz fed this kid a load of camel dung when he was a younger, telling him it was the pharaoh and his father that killed his entire family when in actual fact it was Dartz himself that did it."_

"_Why is he going to all this trouble?" _

"_He wants Egypt and it's queen in his bed."_

"_We're going to all this trouble for a woman and a sand box!"_

_The other guard laughed, "Yes but he was hoping the kid would kill the pharaoh for him then lord Dartz would have just moved in and married the queen."_

"I was pissed, for years I'd been trying to kill the wrong man, how the hell I stopped myself from getting up and ripping the bastards arms off I don't know." Bakura said angrily

"So what did you do?" Croquet asked

Bakura gave a short laugh "I forgot about escaping and decided to go along with Dartz's original plan. I was going to let him take me to the palace and then I was going to turn the tables and go after him instead of the pharaoh."

"But how did you know the pharaoh wouldn't kill you?" Anzu asked,

Bakura shrugged "I didn't"

_

* * *

_

A.N

_Next chapter we'll pay Yugi and Yami a visit, as well as hear the end of the story…and why Rafael wanted to warn the pharaoh._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out but it wouldn't go as I wanted it to, but I think I got there in the end…

Italics=flashbacks

Chapter 19

"We arrived at the pharaoh's palace and before the palace guard knew what hit them we attacked, we hit them so hard and fast most of them were dead before they hit the ground, Dartz had decided that there was to be no survivors except the queen and if we found Rafael he was to be kept alive and bought before Dartz."

Bakura closed his eyes "Dartz, thinking I was on his side sent me to kill all the servants I could find, I went off but waited in the shadows until his men dispersed then I began to take them out one by one."

"When did the pharaoh learn about you?" Anzu asked

Bakura laughed "I'd just made it to the throne room when…"

"_Bakura!" the pharaoh snarled, "Trust you to take advantage of this situation for your own gain!"_

"_Listen pharaoh it's not what you think."_

"_What is it then?" the pharaoh demanded_

"_I was turned into a vampire, Dartz thought I would aid him in killing you. But now I know the truth about who it was that killed my folks I switched my allegiance."_

"_Why should I believe you?" Atemu asked as he prepared to lunge at the thief, instead of answering Bakura took the hidden blade from his neck sheath and threw it towards the pharaoh._

"_Your aim is off thief!" Atemu said_

"_I wasn't aiming for you." Bakura said_

_The pharaoh turned round and found the knife Bakura had thrown lodged in the throat of a raider. _

_Atemu lowered his sword "Fine but cross me Bakura." He didn't need to add anything further._

"_Listen pharaoh we must find the queen, Dartz is after her."_

"_It's too late thief she's already dead." The pharaoh said sadly_

"_How?"  
__  
"Dartz." Was all Atemu said._

"I walked up to the pharaoh and clasped his arm and swore my allegiance to him and we've been friends ever since."

"What happened to Rafael?" Anzu asked

This time it was Seto that spoke up "Although I was uneasy with the sudden truce between pharaoh Atemu and the thief, they looked for Dartz whilst the rest of us dealt with what was left of his men, we found Rafael battling a few of Dartz's men in the palace courtyard, we went to his aid."

_The bodies of Dartz's men lay all round "Thank you high priest."_

"_I merely returned a favour, but tell me, why did you try and warn the pharaoh?" _

_Rafael sighed, "When I discovered that Dartz had lied to me about my families death and that he intended to murder all but one of those who resided in the palace I could no longer follow him, true I have killed before many times but never innocent women or children, that was too much even for me."_

Seto looked at Anzu and Croquet "What happened to him after that I don't know, once the fighting was mostly over I allowed him to take a couple of horses and a few supplies and leave the palace, that was the last we saw of him, but he did give me something he thought I should have."

"What was it?" Croquet asked

"He gave me an ancient Atlantean ritual that allowed newly turned vampires to walk in daylight after a couples of weeks of being turned."

"Couldn't Heba have been saved back then like Yugi has been now?" Anzu asked

Seto shook his head "No she had lost too much blood and the wound was too severe."

* * *

Yami continued to hold Yugi tightly as the final part of the change took hold, he could see her twitch now and again, he knew that soon Yugi would be the same as him, except for the first few weeks she would be a nightwalker, she wouldn't be able to walk in daylight until Seto had performed the necessary ritual…

He looked down at his lover and sighed he knew how much Yugi liked to walk in the sun, his mind went back to his time as pharaoh when Heba had so desperately wanted him to change her and he'd resolutely refused.

"_No Heba, I will not do it and that's final!!_

"_Please Atemu I want to be like you." Heba said, tears falling steadily_

_Atemu turned to her "Why?"_

_Heba sighed, "I am going to grow old and die whilst you will live forever." She walked over to her husband "Don't you want to spend eternity with me?" she asked softly_

_Atemu's voice softened as he held his wife, "Of course I do my love but I will not condemn you to this kind of existence."_

"_But…"_

_Atemu put a finger to her lips "Tell me, could you spend the next two or three millennia only being able to walk about at night, never seeing the sun again, can you tell me you would be content feeding on the warm blood of the living?"_

_Heba hung her head "No." she said quietly _

_Atemu smiled sadly as he tightened his hold on her "I thought not."_

Yami closed his eyes, if only he had turned her as she'd asked she would have been so much stronger and maybe Dartz would not have been able to kill her so easily, at the memory Yami gave Yugi a light squeeze.

"_I think the pharaoh should know Seto." Shimon argued with the high priest_

"_Don't you think he is grieving enough? He doesn't need to know this!"_

_Shimon looked at the young man "I'm sorry Seto but it is the pharaoh's right to know, now let me pass." _

_Seto shook his head "Ra forgive me Shimon but I will not allow you to disturb the pharaoh in his time of grief, nor will I allow you to add to it!"_

_The door opened "What in Ra's name is going on out here!" the pharaoh demanded his voice thick with emotion._

"_Sire I have some news for you." Shimon said quietly _

_Atemu sighed, "What is this news?"_

_Seto bowed before his pharaoh "Sire I think it would be best if you do not listen to what Shimon has to say."_

_The pharaoh looked at both men wondering what news was enough to have these two at odds with each other. "No Seto I will hear it."_

"_But sire."_

"_No Seto let Shimon speak."_

_Seto sighed "Very well."_

Yami looked down at the sleeping girl "That's when I heard the news that would fuel my revenge for what Dartz had done."

"_Pharaoh, the embalmers."_

"_What about them?" Atemu asked hoping there wasn't a problem in Heba's mummification._

"_They wish to know should they leave the child within the queen or remove and prepare it seper…" at Atemu's look Shimon stopped mid-word._

_Atemu looked at the old man "What child?" he demanded_

"_It seems that queen Heba was with child when she was killed by Dartz."_

"_How far?"_

"Sire?" Shimon asked 

"_How far was she Shimon?" the pharaoh asked_

"_I do not know sire they didn't say, they called for priestess Isis."  
__Atemu left his chambers heading for the embalmers room, Seto and Shimon following him._

Staring straight ahead Yami whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?" as he brushed his fingers through Yugi's hair, not realising Yugi had woken.

"Tell you what?" she answered

"That you were with child when Dartz murdered you."

Yugi closed her eyes as the memory assaulted her, "He was so angry with me." She said

"Why was he angry?" Yami asked confused "I don't understand."

"I didn't know at first."

"_Heba my love." Dartz said huskily_

"_Who the hell are you?" the Egyptian queen asked _

"_I am lord Dartz and I have come to rescue you from the monster you were forced to marry." Dartz said_

_Heba narrowed her eyes dangerously "I do not know who has been feeding you these lies but I was forced into nothing! I married the pharaoh willingly and I carry his child willingly, now be gone before I have you forcefully removed!" the queen said coldly_

"_You carry that bastard's spawn!" he said angrily_

_Angry Heba stood up "My husband is no bastard sir now kindly leave, or shall I have the guards remove you?"_

_Dartz walked forward and grabbed Heba's wrist "I don't think so my queen, I will kill the pharaoh and you and Egypt will belong to me." _

"_NEVER!" the queen shouted as she struggled to break from Dartz's grip. "I would die first!" she used her free hand to slap Dartz hard. She cried out as he twisted her wrist._

"_If it is not me then no one will have you." He pulled a short sword from under his cloak and held it to Heba's stomach_

"_No, please." She pleaded "Not my baby."_

_Dartz smiled at her before pulling her into a harsh kiss, when Heba didn't respond he lowered the sword and pushed it into her womb. _

_Heba gasped and stiffened as she felt the sharp blade pierce her skin, with tears in her eyes she looked at her attacker, "How could you? You monster."_

_Dartz looked at her, loosening his hold he let her fall to the floor, angry that neither she, nor Egypt would be his he gave her one last vicious kick before he left the room, he had a traitor to find._

* * *

Yami held Yugi as she wept "I was planning to tell you that night." She whispered through her tears, "I'd arranged a quiet dinner for us in our chambers so that I could tell you. She looked up at Yami "I'm so sorry."

Yami shook his head "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Yami lay down beside Yugi and pulled her into his arms, they lay like that for a while until Yugi started to fidget "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Hungry."

Yami let her go "Then go feed." Yugi kissed him before standing up and going over to the remaining bodies.

Yami watched in quiet satisfaction as Yugi fed from the cadaver cleanly.

As he watched her eat the memory of the guard walking into the throne room with the body of his wife, she was barely alive…

_Atemu paced the throne room as he waited for the full-scale search of the palace he had commanded to yield results._

_Atemu turned swiftly as a guard entered the room with his head bowed, in his arms, the body of his queen, her white gown stained red…_

_Atemu ran to where the guard was and took his wife from his arms and knelt on the floor, feeling the movement she opened her eyes and seeing who it was she smiled, "Forgive me Atemu, I tried to escape them."_

"_Hush now I need to get you to the healers."_

_She shook her head "No, it is too late for me, remember Atemu, I will always love you" she closed her eyes and took her last breath. Atemu pressed his head into the body of his dead wife and wept._

"_Pharaoh." Came the quiet voice of Shimon_

_Atemu looked up "What is it?" he asked through his tears_

"_The guards, they found this…" Shimon handed him a small piece of fabric. _

_With a shaking hand the pharaoh took it from his advisor and looked at it. He instantly recognized it, "Dartz!" he snarled. It was then pharaoh Atemu made a vow that no matter how long it took or where it led him he would have his revenge._

* * *

A.N  
When Atemu asked Heba about spending millennia only being able to walk in the dark he didn't know of the ritual, and by the time Rafael had given it to Seto Heba was already dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in getting this out but here it is, so please enjoy…

Chapter 20

"Yami." Yugi's sweet voice drew him from his thoughts

"Hmmm" he said as he turned to look at Yugi "What is it Yugi?"

"Want to join me in this last meal before we leave?"

"Are you sure?"

The young woman smirked at him "If I wasn't I would not have asked."

Chuckling Yami stood up "Very well."

He sat on the opposite side to Yugi and stared into her eyes before they both leaned down and pierced the cold flesh. The age of the body made the blood a bit bitterer than what it would normally have been and he was not enjoying the taste, but because Yugi had asked him to join her he would not pull away, he did not want to upset her. After drinking their fill, Yami only taking a little, they sat up, Yami noticed a trickle of blood run from the side of Yugi's lips and down her chin, unable to help himself he leaned across and with the tip of his tongue licked away the blood starting from the bottom of her chin up towards her mouth, where he pulled her into a sensual, loving kiss.

Yugi opened her mouth in an invitation for Yami to explore, an invitation he readily accepted, hearing her mewl into the kiss broke Yami's resolve, he grabbed Yugi by the waist and pulled her across the body towards him and lay her on the floor, breaking the kiss he looked down at her and growled when he saw her normally bright amethyst eyes clouded with desire and longing.

He slipped his hand under her body and held the clasp to her bikini top between his fingers and looked at her, a silent question in his eyes, she nodded and with that he flicked his fingers and her top came undone, he pulled it from her body and threw it away.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he looked down at Yugi's partially nude form "Beautiful and mine." He said again as he closed his lips round one of her nipples, Yugi arched as he teased the soft flesh into hardness with his teeth. As he kept her occupied he undid the clasp to her skirt and pulling it from her he threw it to the side as well, he slipped his fingers between her body and the fabric of her panties and lightly teased her making her moan even more.

"Yami, please."

Knowing what it was she wanted he pulled her panties from her tossed them into the corner of the room and then standing over her he removed his own clothes, as he did so Yugi got to her knees and as soon as Yami had removed his pants and boxers she took him into her mouth, with a soft moan Yami ran his fingers through her hair, holding her head and pushing it down lightly showing her what he wanted, he was rewarded when Yugi drew him further into her mouth…

* * *

"There's one thing I don't understand." Anzu said

"What's that Anzu?" Seto asked

"If you and Yami have been friends all this time how come you and the others have been here quite a while and Yami has only just arrived?"

Seto looked at her "How do you know that? I thought you never left this mansion."

"She didn't." Croquet answered for her "But when Yami turned up Pegasus got worried and that's when he stepped up his plans to grab Yugi."

"Why was Yugi so important to him?" Marik asked

Croquet snorted "When he found out that Yami had killed Dartz he got scared, he wanted the girl so he could control her, by half-turning her and then sending her out to kill Yami, but not until after she'd found the millennium items for him."

"Pegasus would not have been able to turn her, kill her yes but turn her? No."

"Why not?" Croquet asked

"Simple." Bakura said, "Yugi is a slayer, and slayer and vampire blood don't usually mix."

"So how come Yugi and Yami's did?"

"I think it had something to do with the fact that Yugi is Heba and I suspect that the millennium puzzle also helped."

"I see." Croquet said

"How do you think they're doing?" Anzu suddenly asked

Seto smirked "Well there's no screaming and shouting so I'd say it has gone well and they are both fine."

Bakura looked up at the clock "They should be emerging from the room soon."

"Will…will Yugi be a vampire when she comes out?" Anzu asked quietly

Seto nodded "Yes she will." Seto could see the nervousness of the two humans "Don't worry she'll be like us." Anzu and Croquet looked at him in confusion

"Animal blood only." He said with a chuckle.

Anzu and Croquet visibly relaxed

Marik slapped his knees and stood up "I'm going to see how Pegasus is doing."

Bakura stood up as well "Hang on Marik I'll join you."

Seto sighed, "Have fun but don't kill him."

"Aw Seto spoil all our fun."

"Do you really want to cross Yami after he told you to keep him alive?"

"Er no, Marik said, we'll just play a little bit just to let him know we haven't forgotten him."

"Fine." Seto groused as he folded his arms

Laughing the two slightly mad vampires ran out of the room before Seto could change his mind.

"Why does Yami want him alive?" Croquet asked "I would have thought Yami would have preferred him dead."

"Oh he will die, but he wants Yugi to have the pleasure of killing him."

"Why?" Anzu asked

'_Ra these two never stop!' _Seto mentally groaned, "In revenge for Pegasus killing her grandfather."

"He killed Solomon?" Anzu asked

"Yes why?" It was Seto's turn to ask a question.

"He was a lovely old man, always friendly and smiling." Anzu said tearfully "I liked him, he was nice.

Seto was glad that Anzu hadn't realized that her original question hadn't been answered, that was a question only Yami could answer. When he'd asked earlier Yami had refused to tell him.

* * *

Marik and Bakura walked into the dimly lit room, Pegasus was still bound to the cross, his head hanging forward Marik walked up to him and slapped him "Yo! You still alive Peggy?"

"Stop calling me that!" Pegasus hissed.

"Aw doesn't Peggy – Weggie like his new name." Marik mocked

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with I know you want too." Pegasus asked

Bakura smirked "We're waiting for Yugi."

Pegasus's eyes widened "She still alive! But how? I killed her."

Bakura and Marik snickered "Not quite Peggy-boy you left enough so Yami could turn her."

"Damn it! She should be dead, the damned pharaoh wasn't supposed to have her!"

"Well he has." Bakura said turning serious "And I would not like to be in your shoes when they both get here."

Pegasus paled, the last thing he wanted was too be handed over to a pissed off Yugi out for revenge. He really didn't want to face the girl or the pharaoh, then he had an idea…maybe he wouldn't have to face them, if he could goad these two enough…

"Tell me, how are your little human friends? Are they alright?" he asked mockingly "Oh that's right they're trapped aren't they, trapped in little orbs never to be seen again." He could see he was getting to Bakura "So, what's it like cuddling that cold body, knowing you'll never see his smile again, never hear him talk or laugh again, tell me what's it like Bakura?"

He could see Bakura was breaking "Never to kiss him again, never to hold him, make love to him, such a pity." _'One final assault'_ Pegasus thought "Just think the pharaoh was able to save Yugi but what about you? What will you do Bakura? Can you go on without him?" Bakura grabbed his hair and pulled at it as he fell to his knees crying, Pegasus smirked, one final button to push "How does it feel Bakura not being able to save your little mate, what was his name again? Ryou was it?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH PEGASUS!" Yami roared "Marik get Bakura out of here!" Marik just stood there dumbfounded "Now Marik!" Yami yelled again.

Finally grabbing Bakura's hand Marik pulled him up off the floor, dragged him out of the room and back up to where Seto was.

Marik forced Bakura into one of the chairs "What the hell happened to him?" Seto asked

Marik shook his head "Pegasus nearly broke him, if it hadn't been for Yami coming in when he did." Marik looked round the room "Where's Yugi?" his eyes narrowed "And where, is Anzu?"

"Calm down, Yami asked Anzu to get Yugi and find her some proper clothes to wear."

"Oh, that's okay then."

Seto who noticed that Bakura was still shaking covered him over, "What the hell did Pegasus say to you two down there?"

"He just kept on about the other's being trapped and that we would never get them back, he could see he was beginning to affect Bakura so he aimed most of it at him."

Surely Bakura remembered that Yugi can use the eye to retrieve them from the orbs?"

"No." Marik sighed, "I don't think he did."

* * *

"How are you feeling Yugi?" Anzu asked as she watched the new vampiress tie the ends of the slightly too big shirt in a knot by her waist

Yugi turned and smiled at her "I feel fine thank you." she looked at Anzu "I believe I owe you my thinks."

"What for?" Anzu asked

"Yami tells me it was you that looked after me whilst he fought Pegasus."

Anzu shrugged "What else could I do? The pharaoh couldn't concentrate on his fight with Pegasus because he was worried about you."

"Still, thank you Anzu, I hope I can help you one day."

"Just kill Pegasus and I'll consider us even." Anzu replied with a smile

Yugi sat on the bed as she pulled the boots on; she looked round the room "What are all these clothes? Are they yours?"

Anzu giggled "No, Pegasus kept them here in case he had any female friends stay over. I just keep some of mine in here."

Yugi stood up again "Well it's a good job he had some jeans my size."

"Um those are my jeans."

"Oh god!" Yugi cried, "I'm so sorry, here I'll take them off and find something else!" Yugi went to undo the button.

Anzu laughed "It's okay Yugi those jeans are way too small for me, I just couldn't bring myself to throw them away."

Yugi noticed the sad look "What's wrong Anzu?"

"Nothing I'm just being silly."

"Please." Yugi said, "Tell me, I want to know."

"It's just that they were the last thing I bought before I lost my freedom."

"Didn't you think to try and escape?" Yugi asked

Anzu shook her head "No, I'd seen how Pegasus dealt with those that tried to escape, so I just decided to take what life threw at me."

Yugi walked towards the door "Come on let's go and see the others."

"Yugi."

Yugi turned to face Anzu "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about your grandpa, I liked him I really did."

"Thanks Anzu." With that Yugi opened the door and left the room, a silent Anzu following her.

As they walked up to the main bedroom where the others were Yugi had a question for the girl following her. "Tell me Anzu, what will you do when you leave this place?"

"We don't know yet."

"We?" Yugi asked with a quirked eyebrow

Anzu blushed "Croquet and I, well…"

Yugi giggled, "Say no more."

Both girls had the exact same thought '_I like her, she's nice.'_

_

* * *

_

The others try to bring Bakura back from his despair and Yugi finally confronts Pegasus…


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, I've had the builders in resulting in mass chaos…

This chapter is not what I planned it will be in the next chapter when Yugi finally confronts Pegasus.

Chapter 21

As Yugi and Anzu continued to walk in silence Yugi thought back to her 'turning' she knew she ought to be angry at Yami for doing it but she also knew why he'd done it, he didn't want to lose her again he'd told her as much but she didn't know if she could live this life…a life shrouded in darkness…

She knew that unlike other vampires Seto, Marik, Bakura and Yami could walk in daylight with no ill effects and she'd put it down to their age, but she wasn't sure if she could wait for several millennia before being able to walk in the sun again. Remembering the circumstances of her being turned in the first place Yugi's anger shifted to Pegasus, her fists clenched _'I will enjoy inflicting pain on that bastard.' _she quietly seethed

/are you all right Yugi? / She heard Yami mentally ask

//I'm fine why do you ask? //

/it's nothing I just sensed anger, that's all. /

Yugi sent him a smile //I'm fine just thinking about what Pegasus did to me. /

Yugi heard Yami mentally sigh /I'm…sorry Yugi/

//don't be you had to do what you did. / She paused she could sense that Yami was not quite convinced, /honestly my pharaoh I am not angry with you. //

Yami chuckled /All right Yugi. /

Yugi felt Yami gently block her from the rest of his thoughts as he continued to do whatever it was he was doing.

* * *

"Did it hurt?" Anzu suddenly asked

"What?" Yugi asked suddenly pulled from her musing

"When you became a vampire did it hurt?"

"A little but not as much as I thought it would." Yugi looked down at the floor "The worst part was the first time I had to feed from a human."

From the corner of her eye she saw Anzu unconsciously put a hand to her neck, Yugi chuckled "Don't worry Anzu Yami assured me that from now on apart from him I will only need to feed on lamb's blood."

Anzu blushed "Yes, Seto did tell me I just forgot."

The two girls continued to walk down the hallway

"Um Yugi?"

"Yes Anzu."

"Can I ask you another question, I didn't like to ask Seto."

"What is it?"

"You said it didn't hurt very much."

"Yes that's right." Yugi said patiently

"Didn't it hurt when your wings came out?"

Yugi stopped walking and looked at Anzu curiously "What on earth made you think vampires had wings?" she asked genuinely curious

"Well." Anzu started "Whenever we saw Pegasus in his vampire mode, as he called it he always had a pair of wings folded on his back."

"Really?" Yugi asked, "What were they like?"

"What do you mean what were they like?" Anzu asked

Yugi shrugged "Well I mean were they feathered or like batwings?"

"Oh! Bat like." Anzu gave a small laugh "Pegasus said his wings were like those of a bat, lightweight but strong."

"I'm curious." Yugi muttered as they started to walk again "Did he ever say why it was that he had wings when none of the other vampires did?"

"I did ask him once when he was in a good mood and he said it was because he was royalty."

Yugi stopped again "What?"

"He said only those destined to lead the vampire nation had wings."

Yugi snorted, "Pegasus is no royal and the only thing he'd lead the vampire nation into." She said nation whilst doing fake quotation marks "Is a war with the humans."

"And the pharaoh won't?" Anzu said

Yugi sighed "Anzu did you learn history at school?"

"Yes why?" Anzu asked

"Did you ever hear of a war between the vampires and the humans?"

"No, the history books say that the ruler of the vampires was a kind man who would rather discuss any problems than take lives unnecessarily."

Yugi looked at the girl "Anzu before Pegasus took the vampire throne by force who was and still is the vampire king?"

Anzu's eyes widened "The pharaoh."

Yugi nodded "Yes and he has been for the last 5000 years."

"He lied to us." Anzu whispered she looked at Yugi "Pegasus lied to all of us."

"How? How did he lie to you?" Yugi asked

"He told us he'd taken the throne as the previous vampire king was a blood thirsty tyrant."

"And you believed him?" Yugi said

"We all did." Anzu replied somehow feeling ashamed

Yugi didn't comment, instead she carried on walking down the hall. Anzu followed in silence worrying that she'd inadvertently upset her new friend.

* * *

They finally reached the room the group had been staying in whilst they waited for Yami and Yugi, and as Yugi walked through the door she spotted Bakura and rushed over to his side "What the hell happened to him?" she asked

"Pegasus." Seto growled

"What the hell did he do? Did he get free or something?" Yugi wanted to know

Malik shook his head "No he just messed with his mind."

Yugi looked at Marik sharply "Explain!" she demanded

Marik sighed "We went to keep Pegasus company and we started to annoy him by calling him Peggy and stuff, then he started going on at Bakura about how did it feel knowing that his lover was so close yet he could not touch or talk to him, he asked how Bakura felt knowing that Yami had been able to save you but his own lover was trapped forever."

"Why didn't his taunts affect you as well?"

"They did." Marik answered "But I was able to keep my emotions hidden, Bakura on the other hand..."

"So Pegasus aimed his taunts at Bakura." Yugi stated not asked

"Pretty much." Marik said

"That bastard!" Yugi hissed.

She looked back down at Bakura "Didn't he remember that with the eye I would be able to reverse what Pegasus had done?"

Marik shook his head sadly "No. I tried to tell him but I couldn't get through to him." He turned and viciously punched the wall he had been leaning against "He wouldn't listen!"

"Calm down Marik as soon as I get the eye I'll free them."

Yugi knew she sounded confident but the reality was that she wasn't sure if she could do it, after all it had been nearly 5000 years since she'd been taught how to use the millennium items and even though she had regained most of her memories, some of them were still hazy…

"Where's Yami?" she asked, "He's keeping the mind link closed."

"He's keeping Pegasus company." Marik said with a grin.

* * *

Anzu and Croquet were whispering to each other "If you think they should see this painting then show them." Anzu said

"Do you think I should? I mean it might piss them off even more." Croquet replied "Especially Yugi."

"Oh I hope so." Anzu said with narrowed eyes, her newfound hatred for Pegasus rising with everything new she learned about him.

Croquet looked across at Yugi who was holding Bakura's hand and talking to Seto.

"Can't you do anything for him Seto?"

Seto shook his head "Sorry Yugi but it took all I had just to get him to sleep because he was so distraught."

Yugi nodded her understanding and sat on the floor next to her stricken friend.

"Yugi." Croquet called out tentatively.

She turned to Pegasus's former right hand man, "What do you need Croquet?"

"When you and the pharaoh have a minute there's something I think you should see."

"What is it?" she asked

Croquet shook his head "It's better if you just take a look."

"All right." She said quietly, wondering what was so important that Croquet needed them to see it.

Seto stood up "I'll go relieve Yami."

"Want a little payback as well priest?" Marik asked with a smirk

"Damn straight." Seto said as he let the door slam behind him…

* * *

_A.N Yugi doesn't know about the ritual yet._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry about the delay but so many things had happened all at once…

_My main computer died, my laptop is having a nervous breakdown, one of my bedroom ceilings is starting to come down, *looks pathetic and sniffs* and now, it's started to snow heavily…_

_**I need a drink…**__(coffee's good.)_

Chapter 22

Seto opened the door to find Yami sitting on a chair, his back rigid and his arms folded across his chest, he was glaring at Pegasus.

"Am I interrupting?" Seto asked casually as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Yami looked across at him "No not really, Pegasus and I were just…talking."

Seto looked across that the silver haired man noticing the cuts and abrasions that weren't there earlier.

"High priest." Pegasus said weakly "Stop him, he is insane."

Seto looked at Yami who just shrugged.

"Why do you accuse the pharaoh of being insane?" he asked

Pegasus glared at him "Look at me priest! No man in their right mind would do this to another!"

Seto made a show of looking him over, "I see nothing wrong." Seto said calmly.

"Nothing wrong!" Pegasus yelled weakly , "Can you not see I am covered in wounds? Wounds that your precious pharaoh caused?"

Seto looked Pegasus in the eye, his look cold and calculating "That's what you get for trying to destroy the light of Egypt." He hissed

Pegasus, knowing that the high priest wouldn't help him decided that he'd have to persuade one of the others, then…he remembered what he had done to the tomb robber and groaned, he had only one chance left so he had better make it count…

Pegasus continued to plot trying to think of away to turn this situation to his own advantage, unfortunately Pegasus had forgotten just one thing, Marik was even crazier than the other two put together…

* * *

Yami turned to the taller man "What did you want Seto?"

Seto looked at his pharaoh with a quizzical expression until he remembered what Croquet had said earlier "Yugi would like to see you."

"Yugi?" the pharaoh smiled as he stood up, "She is alright?

Seto returned the smile "She is fine and it appears she has made two new friends."

Seeing Yami's look of confusion Seto pulled him up by the arm and led him halfway to the door, he spoke quietly, "He didn't tell Yugi what it was but Croquet wants you and Yugi to look at something."

Knowing that Seto would not joke about something like this Yami nodded "Very well I will go and see what it is." He looked across at Pegasus then back at Seto "I take it you want some revenge as well?"

Seto nodded and Yami sighed "Very well." He turned and looked at Pegasus who in turn was looking at him. Yami cleared his throat "Remove the millennium eye Seto." He narrowed his own eyes "Make it as painful as you see fit."

Seto held back his surprise, "What about Marik and Bakura will they not want?" he left the end of his question open

Yami grinned at him "No, take the eye Seto, but leave him alive when you are done I am sure that with the aid of the shadows Bakura and Marik can make any punishment last as long as necessary."

"What of Yugi?" Seto asked

Yami walked towards the door and turned his head to look at his former high priest "Marik and Bakura know not to kill him, that pleasure is reserved for Yugi alone." With that Yami stalked from the room.

Pegasus watched with dread as, with a menacing look Seto crossed the room towards him…

* * *

Yami quickly walked from room they'd had Pegasus locked in to the 'common' room they had all been staying in, human and vampire alike, whilst they waited on news about Yugi.

Truthfully he didn't give a damn about what Croquet wanted them to see. He just wanted to see Yugi, desperate to make sure she really was okay, to make sure she had no regrets, he just wanted a fit, albeit dead Yugi back in his arms, he missed her touch…

He threw open the double doors and looked into the shocked faces of friends old and new, he almost fell back with the sudden force of someone barrelling into his chest "Yami!" a female voice screamed as she held onto him even tighter than she had previously.

"Yugi?" he asked quietly, he felt the figure nod a couple of times before snuggling back into his chest.

"Are you okay saiai?" he asked

Yugi looked up at him smiling, "I am fine habibi."

It seemed strange to the two humans that Yami and Yugi would use two different languages to talk to each other, Marik looked at them "They are terms of endearment both meaning beloved." Still seeing their confusion he added, "It is their way of showing their commitment, he, learning her language and she, learning his." He smiled wistfully as he looked across at the empty shell that was his lover. "Just as they did a millennia ago."

Suddenly Anzu and Croquet understood, both wondering if what they now had would ever compare.

"I believe you wanted to show us something?" Yami suddenly said making everyone jump.

Croquet stood up "Yes, I think that before Yugi goes to talk to Pegasus you and she needs to see this."

"What is it?" Yami asked impatiently not really liking this mystery, why couldn't the human just tell him already!

Yugi took his hand "Calm down habibi we will see soon enough." She said softly

Yami nodded, for Yugi he would be patient and wait, but only for so long…

Croquet took Anzu's hand as he led Yami and Yugi out of the 'common room' "Shouldn't she stay here?" Yami asked abruptly as he grabbed Croquets arm and pointed towards the human female.

Croquet turned to look at the young man and shook his head "No, I think Anzu should be with us, just in case." He said slowly nodding towards Yugi.

Yami quickly catching on sighed "Very well but this had better be worth it."

* * *

The four walked on in silence until Yugi looked across at Yami and grinned at him, "Would you believe that Pegasus had fooled everyone who worked for him into thinking that some vampires had wings?"

Yami laughed, "You're not serious?"

Yugi nodded "I am."

Yami, his laughter having died down to a chuckle said, "What, did they expect us to sprout wings as soon as we were turned?"

When Yugi didn't answer him Yami looked at her and seeing her expression his eyes widened "You have got to be kidding me!" he groaned

Yugi shook her head "No, he told them that only royalty had wings and because he had them it meant he was a member of the royal household."

"Where did he get the wings from?" Yami asked  
Croquet, who had remind silent until now answered instead of letting Yugi do it "They were fake wings made from the dyed wings cut from a swan that he'd strap to his back every time he wanted to impress someone and…and."

"Go on." Yami half demanded

Croquet sighed, "And whenever he was aroused he would wear them and dream that Yugi would be so enthralled by his 'so-called-wings' she would go to him willingly."

"Are these wings what you wanted us to see?" Yugi asked him quietly

"No, it is something entirely different."

The four made their way down the corridor until they made it to the dining room "It is in here." Croquet said as he opened the door and led the two vampires into the room.

Yami and Yugi looked round the room but could see nothing out of the ordinary, everything that was supposed to be in the dining room was there and nothing that wasn't, well…wasn't.

"Croquet?" Yugi asked

Keeping silent Croquet walked over to the far wall and reached behind the curtain, instinctively Yami pulled Yugi behind him, he didn't quite trust Croquet, at least not yet, if Yugi were to fall into daylight before the ritual could be performed then she would die and not even he could save her…

He bared his elongated fangs showing Croquet that he was ready and willing to tear him apart if he had to, to save his Yugi…

"Do not worry pharaoh I do not intend to harm you or Yugi I just wanted you to see this…" with a simple gesture Croquet pulled on the cord and the curtains opened revealing the life-sized portrait of Yugi dressed in the apparel of an ancient Egyptian queen.

"H…how?" Yugi asked in a whisper

Yami stared wide eyed at the beautiful painting "Where did he get this?" Yami asked

"He saw miss Yugi walking round the city one day, came home and painted this."

Yami looked down at the shaking form of his young lover "Yugi?" he enquired quietly "Would you mind if I took this with us and kept it?"

"Why?" she whispered looking into Yami's eyes

"Because it brings back memories, memories I had long forgotten."

Yugi, knowing how important gaining his lost memories was to her former husband agreed, albeit reluctantly…

"But that's not all." Croquet said as he pushed a button.

"Not even I have seen this, I just know it is here." Croquet remarked as the small group of four watched the giant canvas slide across the wall, only to reveal yet another life size painting of Yugi, only this time she was lying on a bed quite naked, eyes half lidded in passion whilst a naked silver haired man seemed to be walking towards her. Yugi, unable to look any more turned away and buried her head in Yami's chest "Burn it!" he demanded "Burn it now!"

He led the shaking form of his lover from the room as Croquet cut the painting from the frame, took it out into the rear gardens and set fire to the canvas, as he watched it burn Anzu joined him. "Did you really not know what it was?"

Croquet shook his head "No, if I had of known I would have made sure the pharaoh was alone when he saw it."

Anzu wrapped her arms round one of his and rested her head on his shoulder "Why do you still call him pharaoh when everyone else calls him Yami?"

He stayed silent for a moment as he watched the last of the canvas burn, then he turned to his love. "He is the only one who has ever shown me a modicum of respect." Gently pulling Anzu with him Croquet led her back into the large house.

He had one more thing to show them, but after their reaction to the second painting he really didn't want to but he knew that he had to; he just hoped they wouldn't react too badly…


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 23

When Yugi and Yami had made it back to the room everyone had been staying while they waited for her to adjust to the 'change' Yugi had stopped shaking, but Yami was still pissed…how he wanted to go down and rip the bastards throat open!

Marik saw the state the young vampress was in, "What happened?" he asked softly.

Yami shook his head "It was nothing." He said as he walked passed still holding Yugi.

Marik snorted "Bullshit!" he said, "Don't give me that crap! Look at the state she's in!"

Yami sighed "I would rather not say what happened." Yami held up his hand as Marik opened his mouth to argue further, Don't, if Yugi wants you to know what happened then she will tell you as soon as she wakes."

Croquet and Anzu walked in and caught the end of what Yami had said they looked at each other and silently agreed that they too would say nothing.

But now croquet found himself in a quandary, did he show her the room now while she was still upset or did he wait for her to calm down only to upset her again, he needed to talk to the pharaoh…

Croquet and Anzu were sat on one chair, Bakura was still laid on the couch, Marik was still sat on the floor beside him and Yugi was curled into Yami's lap as he soothed her.

"Is she okay?" Croquet asked

Yami nodded, "She'll be fine."

For the first time in his life Croquet was unsure, he usually had Pegasus to make all the decisions for him so if anything were to go wrong Pegasus only had himself to blame, but now…now it was up to Croquet himself whether he should divulge any information he had. After a long, silent argument with himself he decided that he should.

"Pharaoh." Croquet said tentatively

Yami turned to the human "What is it?"

"There is something else I think she should see but after…" He paused "I'm not so sure." Croquet said quietly.

"Is it another painting?" Yami asked as he felt Yugi stiffen in his arms.

"No." Croquet said, "Those were the only two paintings."

"Then what?" they heard Yugi ask as she raised her head to look at Pegasus's former right hand man.

"It's difficult to explain." Croquet said, "I only saw the room once, no-one else was allowed inside."

While Croquet had been speaking Yugi had managed to sit herself up. "Do you want to go and see it now Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No, let's get the others back first." She looked round the room "Where is Seto?" she asked

"He's getting the eye from Pegasus." Yami replied.

"I hope he doesn't kill Pegasus I want him alive."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked

Yugi nodded.

"Fair enough I'll warn him, Yami closed his eyes _'Seto.' _

'_**What?'**_

'_I don't know why but Yugi wants Pegasus alive.'_

Seto growled _**'But I wanted to torture him a while for what he did to Joey.'**_

Yami snickered, _'be my guest Seto just don't kill him'_

'_**Fine.' **_Seto growled.

While they waited Yugi leaned against Yami's neck "Thirsty." She whispered

Yami pushed Yugi's head further into his neck "Then drink my love, take what you need." Yami whispered lovingly.

Yugi giggled, "No Yami, not for blood, I need water."

Smiling sheepishly Yami let Yugi go and handed her a bottle of water, as she drank Seto walked in wearing a look of smug satisfaction.

"Did you get it?" Yami asked

Seto held up the eye, "Yes I got it."

"Did you make it painful?" Marik asked with a malicious grin

"Very." Seto replied as he handed the eye to Yugi.

"Don't worry." He said to Yugi as she looked at the eye questioningly "I washed it."

"I should hope so." She said as she took it from him, she turned to Yami "Can I have the puzzle Yami?"

"Why do you need it Yugi?" Yami asked

"Well, as I'm not going to be wearing the eye I need something to channel my magic into the eye."

"Oh right." Yami said as he removed the puzzle and placed round Yugi's neck.

Anzu stood up, "I'll go and make something to eat, I'm sure they'll." She pointed to the three soulless bodies "Be hungry when they wake up."

"Thank-you." Yugi said gratefully, that was the one thing she hadn't thought of, that her friends would be hungry when they woke. "In fact." She said with a smile, "I think I'll help you."

"You don't need to." Anzu said

Yugi grinned "Oh yes I do, you don't know Joey's appetite like I do."

"Big?" Anzu asked

She jumped when four voices answered as one "YES!"

Yugi looked at Seto and Marik "I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer but she's right, they will be hungry when they wake…"

Both Seto and Marik nodded, they had waited for what felt like a month already, a little while longer wouldn't hurt.

Yugi and Anzu left the room and headed for the kitchen already discussing what they would make between them…

* * *

"So." Yami said looking at the eye Yugi had given to him for safekeeping. "How did you take it out? With a knife?"

"Yeah, a very blunt and rusty one."

"Where the hell did you find that?"

Seto smirked "In the garden."

Seto moved to sit on a seat next to Yami "But you know." Seto said as if he were pondering, "For some reason while I was cutting Pegasus wouldn't stop moving I nearly cut his nose off a couple of times."

"Didn't you use your shadow magic to keep him still?" Yami asked

"Nope." Seto said popping the 'p' "Where would the fun have been in that?"

"Must have been painful." Marik mused

"Oh it was." Seto smirked.

"I hope you cleaned your mess up." Yami asked

"Yes I did, and I used the shadows to heal the cuts over so he wouldn't bleed to death."

Yami stood up "You didn't let them heal them all the way did you?"

"No." Seto said, "I made sure it was just enough to keep him alive, although the cuts are still oozing."

By the time the three vampires had finished talking any appetite Croquet may have had disappeared.

Anzu was laughing as Yugi told her about the time she and Joey along with Malik and Ryou had gone into an all-you-can-eat restaurant and the owner had actually cried when he saw the amount Joey had already eaten and he was _still_ going back for more.

"You're kidding!" Anzu said through her giggles

"I'm not." Yugi chuckled "He actually paid Joey 50,000yen to leave."

Anzu looked at the stove where they had two large pots of stew cooking. "We need another pot." She said

"No we don't." Yugi said as she showed Anzu the small mountain of sandwiches she'd made.

"What's in them?" Anzu asked

"Hmmm, now let me see." Yugi said "There's ham, egg, cold chicken, cheese, corned beef, prawn in seafood sauce and finally a few salad ones, plus I've sliced up some of the salad stuffs in case someone wants to add some lettuce, cucumber or tomato to their sandwiches."

"What about pickle?" Anzu asked

"Pickle?" Yugi asked confused

"Yeah you know for cheese and pickle."

"Oh." Said Yugi, "Oh that kind of pickle." Yugi said sheepishly, "Yeah I've got that as well as salad cream and mayonnaise."

Anzu looked at all the food and laughed, "It looks like we're trying to feed the five thousand."

"Trust me." Yugi said joining in with Anzu's laughter, "Nothing will go to waste."

When the stew was finally ready Yugi poured it into a large tureen and set it on one of the hostess trolleys, the two women finally loaded everything onto two large hostess trolleys and took them up to their shared room.

Croquet's eye's widened when he saw the amount of food the two women had prepared, noticing his look Anzu laughed "Don't worry Phil Yugi assured me we would need all this."

"If you say so." He said but Anzu could see that he wasn't entirely convinced.

The group sat down and ate, Yami forcing Yugi to eat, because he, as well as they, knew that she would need the strength, especially as she was the only one who could revive the others…

* * *

Although not showing it both Seto and Marik (Bakura still being well out of it) were worried, they didn't like to think how they would feel if Yugi wasn't able to replace the souls into their loved ones…suddenly they looked at each other and both of them could see that the other was afraid, afraid that this would not work…but both knew that if it didn't they would not, could not blame Yugi.

Suddenly Yugi stood up and taking the eye from Yami she looked at Seto and Marik "Shall we do this?" she asked

They both nodded.

Yugi walked over to the small table standing in the corner of the room and picked up the basket holding the three orbs. She walked across the bottom of the bed carefully placing one of the orbs at the feet of each one of her friends. She turned to the others "I'll need complete silence, we don't want their souls entering the wrong bodies." Yugi managed to hold back a giggle as she watched Seto and Marik's eyes widen in horror. Finally she let it go and laughed "I…I'm sor…or…rry bu…but…" she managed to calm herself "I was only joking, their souls will find their vessels no matter where they are."

"Not funny Yugi!" Seto growled "Not funny at all!"

"Oh come on Seto, you've got to admit it was a little funny." Yami said chuckling.

Seto growled as he folded his arms "I'm sorry Seto I was just trying to lighten the mood a little, it's too tense for me to get the magic going." Yugi said sadly.

Seto let out a deep sigh, "No, it's okay Yugi, I guess I over reacted a little."

"No, I shouldn't have tried to make a joke out of this, it wasn't fair."

"Can we just get on with it please!" Marik said harshly "You can argue as much as you want later, let's just get the others back first!"

Both Seto and Yami hung their heads as they suddenly realised the pain Marik was going through, even though he hadn't said it himself his tears spoke volumes.

The three vampires and two humans stood back as Yugi stood at the end of the large king-sized bed and focused her magic into the puzzle she still wore round her neck using it as a conduit to channel her magic into the millennium eye hoping to release the three trapped souls. As she did so she thought of her three friends, how they had been together all these years overcoming all that fate sent them.

As she chanted, using a language not heard for a millennia Yugi could feel the three souls slowly being released from the orbs and float for a few minutes before settling into their individual vessels.

Yugi dropped the eye as she collapsed to the floor "Yugi!" Yami cried as he rushed over to her, he turned her on to her back

"Is she alright?" Anzu asked afraid that her new friend might be hurt.

After checking he over Yami sighed, "Yes she's fine, she just passed out, the drain on her magic must have been too much."

"Good." Anzu said, "I was worried."

Yami looked at her in surprise "What?" she said defensively, "She's my friend."

Hearing a moan come from the bed Seto and Marik rushed over to their respective mates. "Malik! Malik, can you hear me?" Marik asked as he sat on the bed beside his lover "Yeah, I'm not deaf." Malik said softly "My heads killing me, what happened?"

Marik laughed as he smothered Malik in little kisses "We'll tell you later love."

"Joey! Gods Joey wake up for me." Seto pleaded as he sat next to his own lover "Come on pup please I…I need you." Seto leaned over and buried his face into Joey's hair. Suddenly Seto heard Joey whisper something and he started to laugh, "That's my Joey." He said lovingly

"What did he say Seto?" Yami asked

Seto looked at him with a grateful smile "He said he was hungry." Seto then looked down at Yugi who was lying in Yami's arms "You sure she's going to be alright?" he asked

Yami nodded "She's strong, she'll be fine after a little rest." He looked at the occupants of the bed "Concentrate on Joey, oh and check over Ryou for me will you."

"Sure." Seto said as he turned back to Joey

"Hungry love?" Marik asked as he helped Malik sit up.

"Yeah, I could eat a camel."

"Good." Anzu said with a giggle "Because I think we cooked one." She said as she pointed to the small mountain of food before going over and fixing a large bowl of stew for Malik.

After she'd passed it to Malik she fixed another bowl for Joey, whom she noticed Seto had helped to sit up. She held out the bowl to him.

Joey eyed it suspiciously "It's alright Joey." Seto said, "Anzu's on our side now."

"What about him?" he nodded towards Croquet

"So's he." Seto said, "He's the one who told us where to find you."

"But…"

"Just eat Joey, we'll explain it all later." Yami said.

It was then Joey noticed Yugi laying in Yami's arms "What happened to her?" he asked

Yami looked down at the girl and smiled "She overtaxed herself freeing you and the others." He said softly.

Joey looked down suddenly feeling very guilty…

A third groan was heard and Seto helped Ryou sit up, Anzu handed him a bowl of stew. "Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked when he noticed he wasn't there for him like the others had been for their mates.

"About that." Yami said slowly "He's over there on the couch."

"What happened to him?" Ryou asked now worried.

"Pegasus did a number on him mentally, and now he's trapped in the belief that he's lost you forever." Marik answered "We tried to snap him out of it but we couldn't."

"Maybe I can help?" Ryou said.

"Maybe." Yami said "But eat first, you haven't eaten in days."

"DAYS!" Joey suddenly yelled, "No wonder I'm starving!"

Anzu giggled as she handed him his forth bowl of stew.

Yami looked down as he felt Yugi move, when she opened her eyes she looked up at him, "Did it work?" she asked still tired.

Yami grinned, "Yes love, you did it you bought them all back."

Yugi sighed, "I'm glad." She whispered as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

_50,000JPY = 550.456USD (exchange rate as of 02-02-2010)_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 24

While Yugi was resting in Yami's arms Malik, Ryou and especially Joey continued to eat. As he ate Ryou kept looking across at Bakura, he was worried, his vampiric mate hadn't moved since he himself had woken up. So after finally having had enough to eat Ryou put his bowl down and went over to where his stricken mate lay.

"'Kura" he said gently shaking the white haired vampire "'Kura please wake up." Ryou whispered close to tears.

At first Bakura didn't acknowledge him so Ryou tried again this time speaking louder and shaking him more vigorously. "Bakura! Wake up!" Ryou sniffed, "Please 'Kura I…I need you!" Ryou laid his head on his mate's chest "Please" Ryou whispered.

The others in the room looked on sadly as Ryou began to break down.

"Seto?" Joey said quietly

"What is it pup?"

"Can't you do anything?"

Sadly Seto shook his head, "No, we've all tried, I think Ryou is the only one who can now."

Joey leaned into Seto who put his arms round him as they continued to watch Ryou to see if he could get through to Bakura.

* * *

No one saw Anzu leave the room.

* * *

"Kiss him." Yugi suddenly said sleepily.

"What?" Yami asked in surprise at hearing his lover speak.

"Tell Ryou to kiss him." She said again as she snuggled further into Yami's chest.

'_Well it can't hurt.' _Yami thought before turning to Ryou. "Hey Ryou."

Ryou looked up at him "What?"

"Yugi said kiss him."

"Why?"

"Don't know." Yami looked at Ryou with a small smile "Just do it, it can't hurt right?"

Ryou tried to return the smile "All…all right." He said. He looked down at Bakura before leaning in to kiss him, after a few seconds of Bakura not responding Ryou went to pull away when a hand shot up and grabbed his throat.

"I don't know who you are." Bakura hissed lowly, dangerously "But my Ryou is the only one allowed to kiss me."

Ryou grabbed the hand round his throat and tries to pull it away "K…'Kura it is me, I'm Ryou." He said still struggling.

"No." Bakura said brokenly "My Ryou is trapped, trapped by that bastard Pegasus, I'll never see him again." His grip tightened, Marik and Seto stood ready to go to Ryou's aid if needed, Ryou held up his hand telling them to stay back.

"'Kura . . . open your eyes. Please . . . look at me! I'm right here . . . I'm alive, I'm okay, there's nothing wrong with me! 'Kura, please!"

Bakura's mind was still hazy, he felt himself loosening the hold he had on the throat of whomever it was he'd gotten hold of. _'It sounds like my Ryou.' _Bakura thought _'But he's trapped, I know he is Pegasus…' _

"No! 'Kura, open your eyes! I'm here, please!"

Bakura heard someone begging, pleading with him to awaken, trying to pull the blackness from his vision he slowly opened his eyes.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried happily tears streaming down his cheeks.

"R…Ryou?" Bakura asked quietly not sure if he should believe his eyes "This…this is not a dream?"

"No." Ryou grinned through his tears "No dream, Yugi, she bought us back." Ryou turned to look at Yugi who was still sleeping in Yami's lap "All three of us."

Ryou had to help Bakura sit up because he was feeling weak where he hadn't eaten in a while, he was hungry but he couldn't feed from Ryou, he would kill him, he needed too much, his energy reserves were low.

* * *

Anzu walked in the door holding two bottles of blood, Yami stiffened and narrowed his eyes "What are you doing with that?" he asked

Anzu blushed "I…I thought that Bakura would need this when he woke up." She saw Yami relax a little. "I even remembered to warm it up a little so it wouldn't be so cold." Anzu added sheepishly.

"Thank you." Seto said gratefully as he took the bottles from her and walked over and gave then to Ryou.

"Yes thank you." Yami said "I'm sorry if I appeared harsh."

Anzu didn't say anything she just sat back down next to Croquet.

"That was a nice thing you did." Joey said looking at the girl, "Considering."

"Considering what?" Anzu asked baffled

"Well Pegasus an' all."

"Why shouldn't I?" Anzu said "Your vampiric friends have shown both Phil and I nothing but kindness, even answering all of my questions."

Joey looked at Seto. "That's right pup I think that we and they would now class ourselves as friends."

"Man what did we miss?" Joey asked running his hand through his hair.

Anzu, Croquet, Marik, Seto and Yami all snickered at Joey's question "We'll explain later." Seto said as he wrapped his arm round Joey.

While they talked Bakura drank the blood straight from the bottle much to Ryou's chagrin, well he was hungry and to pour it into a glass would waste valuable drinking time.

After a while Bakura could feel his strength returning to him, he gingerly stood up and with Ryou's help moved over to where the others were and looked down at the still sleeping Yugi "What happened to Yugi?" he asked.

Yami sighed, "Using the eye and the puzzle together greatly sapped her strength she's been sleeping on and off since she put their souls back."

"Why the eye and the puzzle?" Bakura asked confused.

"As Yugi wasn't wearing the eye she needed the puzzle to channel her magic into it, causing her to use more energy than she would have done if she had been wearing the eye." Seto explained.

Bakura got down on his knees "Thank you Yugi." he whispered "I don't know what I would have done if…"

Bakura felt a small hand on his, he looked up and into Yugi's sleepy eyes, "What else could I do 'Kura? They are my friends as well."

Now normally he would have yelled at her for calling him 'Kura, only Ryou was allowed to use that name, but for now he would allow Yugi to use it as well, after all he owed her greatly.

Yugi sighed and wriggled further into Yami's chest, if that was even possible, and went to sleep again.

* * *

Anzu and Croquet were talking quietly, "When will you tell them Phil?" she asked.

"About what?" Phil asked

"About Pegasus's room."

Croquet looked at her "I was going to show it to them earlier but Yugi wanted to help the others first." Anzu nodded in understanding "I'll show them later when Yugi's awake."

"Good." Anzu said, "I for one can't wait to see what it is he keeps in there."

Croquet knew that his next words were going to upset his new lover, "You will be staying here."

"What! Why?" Anzu asked

Croquet sighed "Look Anzu, I…we don't know what is in that room, and I don't want you in there until we do know."

"But…"

Surprisingly it was Yami that answered her, "I'm sorry for listening to your conversation but your boyfriend is right, until we know what is in there you and the lights will stay here."

"Lights?" Anzu asked

"Joey, Malik and Ryou." Yami answered

"What about Yugi?" Anzu said, her arms folded

Yami's eyes narrowed "Do not be difficult human!" he snapped, "It is for your own protection."

Realising that he was right Anzu hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry." She whispered

Yami's voice softened considerably "I am sorry, I should not have snapped, but it is for the best." He turned to look at the man sat beside her "Now, tell me about this room."

* * *

Croquet took a deep breath before he started, "All I know about the room is that it consisted of four plain walls covered in Egyptian sandstone." Croquet paused whilst moving into a more comfortable position, "That was until Pegasus employed five artists, they were the best at what they did."

"Why so many?" Yami asked

"To get the job done quicker, he said that it was imperative that the room be finished within one month, he had four of the artists work one wall each and the fifth did the ceiling, he had them working virtually non stop."

"Did you not think to ask them what they were doing in the room?" Yami asked.

"We never saw them and when they finally finished the room they just disappeared." Croquet said

"Disappeared as in they left quietly during the night?" Seto asked

Croquet shook his head "No, disappeared as in they haven't been seen since."

"In other words Pegasus had them murdered." Marik said

"More than likely." Croquet agreed.

"Very well." Yami said, "As soon as Yugi is able we will visit this mysterious room."

"There is one thing pharaoh." Croquet said

"And what is that?" yami asked

"You need Pegasus's handprint to open the door."

"Is there no other way in?" Seto asked

Croquet shook his head "No, the room has no windows and only the one door, and that has a handprint scanner instead of a lock."

Yami turned to the former tomb robber, "Bakura."

"What?" Bakura asked

"Do me a favour."

Bakura folded his arms "It depends on what it is."

Yami smirked "Oh I think your going to like this."

Bakura's interest piqued "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get Pegasus's hand print."

Bakura smirked and stood up "Does it matter how?"

Yami shook his head "No, just make sure he stays alive."

"Why?" Bakura asked tersely

"Yugi gets the pleasure of killing him remember?"

Bakura nodded and stood up. "I'll try to remember that."

"You had better." Yami warned.

"Can I come with you?" Marik suddenly asked

Bakura nodded once before he strode from the room, Marik carefully placed the now sleeping Malik onto the bed and gave him a quick kiss, "Tell Malik I'll be back soon." He said before running from the room to catch up with Bakura.

Bakura was sure of one thing he would get Pegasus's handprint, in the most painful of ways…


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 25

After a quick detour to the kitchen Bakura and Marik walked into the room where Pegasus was being held prisoner and slammed the door behind them letting Pegasus know they were there.  
Ignoring the presence of whomever it was that had just walked in Pegasus kept his head down, that was until a hand grabbed a handful of his hair and roughly yanked his head back, Pegasus's remaining eye widened when he saw Bakura standing before him. "Miss me?" Bakura asked, venom lacing his voice, he pulled the gag from Pegasus's mouth "What? Got nothing to say?" he asked.

"H…how?" Pegasus asked, "How did you recover? It's not possible, I broke you!" his voice steadily rising with each word.

Bakura grinned "Oh its possible." Bakura said with a smirk "Ryou bought me back."

"How? "Pegasus said uncertainly. "He couldn't have done, his soul was sealed, I know because I sealed him myself!"

"Oh it is very possible." Marik said smugly "Yugi has finally regained all her memories from the time she was queen Heba, and she was able to replace the souls of our lights and revive them, now, we want something from you."

"What do you want?" Pegasus asked hoping to be able to get himself out of this predicament.

"We want your handprint." Marik said.

Pegasus smirked; there, there was his opening, his one chance to escape! But he was soon to be disappointed. "You'll have to unchain me then."

"Why?" Bakura asked him

"You need me." Pegasus said suddenly gaining confidence.

Bakura shook his head and smirked, "No, we just need your hand."

Pegasus laughed, "What? Are you going to cut it off?" His laughter died in his throat when he heard Bakura say

"Exactly."

"You can't!" Pegasus screamed as he started to struggle "What will I do with only one hand?!"

Bakura shrugged "Where you're going you won't need it." Bakura said as he pulled a thin piece of wire from his pocket.

"What is that?" Pegasus asked eyeing the wire closely

"This." Bakura mused "Is something they call a cheese wire, I've often wondered if it would cut through flesh as efficiently as it does cheese." He looked at Pegasus "What you say we find out?"

"You're barbaric!" Pegasus screeched, "Let me go! I'll…I'll do anything!"

"No." Marik said "You've hurt too many people Pegasus, Ryou, Malik and Joey, you even tried to poison our Yugi."

"Not to mention Rex Raptor, he may have been a jerk but he didn't deserve what you did to him." Bakura added.

* * *

Pegasus watched uneasily as Bakura looped the wire round his right arm about halfway between the wrist and the elbow, and using a thick rolling pin for leverage and strength he started to tighten the wire, Pegasus winced as the wire tightened on his flesh, he screamed as the wire slowly but surely began to slice into his skin. Bakura and Marik both watched in fascination as the wire slowly disappeared from view.

"You know." Bakura suddenly turned to Marik easing the pressure on Pegasus's forearm for a moment, "We might have a spot of bother cutting through the bone with this."

Marik grinned at him, "That's why I picked up these little beauties." He showed Bakura an electric carving knife followed by a meat cleaver, "Take your pick." He said laughing.

"Excellent." Bakura smirked before re-tightening the wire into Pegasus's flesh.

"I also bought a torch." Marik said pointing to the flaming torch that was currently sitting in a holder attached to the wall.

"Why?" Bakura asked

"We're not allowed to kill him so we'll need something to seal to wound and stop the blood flow so he doesn't bleed to death."

Pegasus was on the verge of passing out when Marik threw a cup of cold water in his face "come on Peggy, we can't have you sleeping on us, you don't want to miss this."

Suddenly awake again Pegasus could feel the wire trying to slice through the tendons and muscles of his arm.

Marik threw the meat cleaver into the table a few times before finally leaving it embedded on the last throw. "I'm bored." Marik complained after about an hour of watching Pegasus's suffering at the hands of Bakura.

"Yeah." Bakura agreed "Let's finish this." He said as he unwrapped the wire from the rolling pin and none too gently pulled it from Pegasus's flesh. "At least we know this works, even if it is slow." Bakura said as he held up the bloody wire.

"So." Marik asked, "Which one do you want to use?"

Bakura looked at Marik "You want to do it?" he asked

"Can I?" Marik asked his eyes shining with excitement

"Knock yourself out." Bakura said as he walked over to get the torch.

Looking between the cleaver and the carving knife he debated…until he noticed a socket near where Pegasus was chained. He plugged in the electric knife and turned it on, then he turned it off. "Bakura."

"What?"

"Should we chain his arm a little higher before we finish this?"

Bakura looked at Pegasus "Hmmm that might be a good idea." He said before walking back towards Pegasus Marik stood back as Bakura chained Pegasus's arm above the elbow. "You can do it now." Bakura said.

Marik started the knife and held Pegasus's hand, he ignored his captive's screams as he watched the knife easily slice through the remaining flesh and bone _'heh'_ Marik thought _'it pays to use the freezer blades.' _Pegasus's screams got louder and louder. Pegasus finally passed out when Bakura used the flame to seal the wound.

After sealing the wound on the severed limb Bakura laid it on the silver platter that had been lying on the small table and covered it with a cloth.

Leaving Pegasus bound and twitching they went back to the others, wanting to see their lovers again.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Yami asked

"Sure did." Bakura and Marik said in unison as Bakura held up the serving platter.

Yami looked at Yugi, "Are you ready?

Yugi nodded "As ready as I'll ever be."

Yami tenderly pulled Yugi into his arms, "We can leave it for a while, if you want."

Yugi looked up at him "No, let's get this over with."

After giving her a kiss for reassurance he let her go and took her hand "All right let's go."

Everyone stood up and Yami turned to the lights "No." He said, "Joey, you Ryou and Malik will stay here with Anzu."

"But." Malik said

"No. You **will **stay here." Yami said "And that is final!" his tone leaving no room for argument.

"So how come Yugi gets to go?" Malik asked sullenly, his arms folded

Yami sighed, "That room has something to do with Yugi or her past, we just don't know what."

Begrudgingly the four sat back down, "I'll stay here to make sure they stay in this room." Seto said

"Are you sure Seto?" Yugi asked

"Quite sure, go see what this is about." Seto replied.

Even though Yami knew there was nothing between them he couldn't help but feel a little jealous when Yugi gave him a peck on the cheek in gratitude.

* * *

Croquet led Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Marik to 'the room', when they reached the door Bakura picked up the severed limb and placed it on the scanner, after a few seconds they heard the door unlock with an audible click, shaking Yugi pushed the door open.

"By all things holy." Bakura whispered in awe

"I know this place." Yami whispered as he looked into the room

"What is it Yami?" Marik asked.

"This." He said quietly "This is an exact replica of Heba's burial chamber." Yami looked round the room and found that everything he had had placed in Heba's tomb was here, things she would need for the afterlife.

Directly in front of them on a pedestal stood the queens crown, Yami knew it was the same crown that his beloved Heba was wearing when she died, her blood still stained the lower edge.

Yami took another look round and noticed that everything had been placed exactly as it had been in Heba's tomb 3000 years ago, the walls had been painted exactly the same as they had been in Egypt, even the ceiling of stars that he had especially commissioned for Heba had been faithfully re-created.

"So." Yami said sadly "Her tomb was found, and by Pegasus no less."

Yugi wasn't listening, after looking round she walked into the centre of the room and looked into one of the glass cases, tears streamed down her face at what she saw…she turned round and looked into the smaller case, she screeched, her fangs lengthened and her nails grew into sharp talons, she turned blood red eyes to her four male companions and hissed at them angrily before running from the room, only one thought on her mind…_KILL THE ONE RESPONSIBLE!._

Wondering what had upset his former queen so much he too walked over and looked into the glass cases "That bastard!" he hissed as he looked upon the face of his mummified queen, the other case he was horrified to find held the tiny remains of the child they had removed from her womb. He was vaguely aware of Bakura and Marik standing either side of him.

"Who Was she?" Marik asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the woman's spirit.

"Heba." Yami said sadly

Bakura was shocked "This, is your first queen?"

Yami nodded "And our unborn child."

It was then that Bakura and Marik noticed the small bundle in the other case.

"Hermetically sealed." Marik said without thinking "To preserve them forever."

Before they could stop him Yami fled the room.

"Shit!" Bakura hissed as he took off after Yami.

"Wedge this door open and make sure it doesn't lock again, the hand might not work a second time." Marik ordered. Croquet nodded as Marik chased after both Yami and Bakura.

Croquet's curiosity got the better of him, he walked over and looked into one of the glass cases, the first thought that struck him was that even in her mummified state she was still exceedingly beautiful, he looked up and noticed the golden sarcophagus standing against one wall, slightly open as if waiting for the body of the queen to be put back where she belonged. Remembering what Marik had said, and not wanting to disturb anything in the room, instead of wedging the door open he dismantled the lock, so the ancient queen could still have her privacy whilst still allowing the others access.

* * *

Yugi flew through the door, she had found Pegasus easily enough, she had followed the smell of burnt flesh.

"Ah Yugi-chan how good of you to visit." Pegasus rasped through his pain

"You monster!" she hissed as she slashed her long nails across his chest "How could you?" she asked as slashed him again, this time her nails going deeper.

"What is it Yugi-chan?" he asked through gritted teeth "What is it you think I have done?" he asked.

"What was the point?" she asked sadly "Why did you bring them here? Why Pegasus?"

"Ah." Pegasus smirked "I take it you've seen the shrine."

"Shrine!" Yugi shrieked, "That is not a shine! That…that is desecration! It…it is sacrilege!" she hung her head trying to calm down.

Pegasus waited wondering what she would do next. "Why Pegasus? Why did you do it?"

Pegasus looked at her with his one good eye. "Dartz told me how beautiful queen Heba had been, I searched for her tomb, I searched for years and then I found it, when I laid eyes on Heba's body I saw that what Dartz had said was true, I wanted her here with me, so I took everything from the tomb and bought it here." He stared at Yugi "I resigned myself that I would never find one as beautiful as she, then I saw you Yugi-chan and I realised who you were, I had to have you as well." Pegasus suddenly turned angry "I wanted you pure, untouched, I wanted to be your first." He clenched his remaining fist "But that piece of filth that calls himself a pharaoh defiled you! Took what was rightfully mine!"

Yugi slapped Pegasus, gouging his cheek as she did so hissed, "That so called piece of filth as you call him is my mate!" she took a step back "Besides even if Yami wasn't here I still would not go with you."

"Why?" Pegasus asked, "I could have given you everything."

Yugi shook her head, "Nothing you could have given me could ever replace what you took from me."

"Which was?" Pegasus asked wondering what he had taken from her

"My grandfather, Solomon Mutou, you killed him." Yugi said, tears lining her eyes.

Yami was standing by the door being restrained by Marik and Bakura, the three of them listening to the conversation between Yugi and Pegasus.

"I wonder." Yugi suddenly asked, "What the punishment was for one who desecrated a royal tomb?" without turning Yugi spoke to Bakura "Surely you know thief, after all that **was** your profession was it not?" she asked coldly.

Bakura paid no heed to the resentment in Yugi's voice, he knew it wasn't really directed at him, she was just angry and rightfully so. "I do not know." Bakura answered truthfully "Nothing like this ever happened back then, we only stole small things, those easy to sell on, we never would have stolen a whole tomb, to do so would set the whole of Egypt and the gods against us."

"Talking of which." Marik said, "How did you get it all out of Egypt Pegasus? I know that Dr Zahi Hawass would never have allowed it."

Knowing he had nothing to lose Pegasus decided to be truthful, "It's easy when you know the right people."

"Does Dr. Hawass even know Heba's tomb has been discovered?" Bakura asked.

Pegasus shook his head "No, after we had emptied the tomb we backfilled the sand and then hid the entrance again." Pegasus gave a smug smirk "Even if they found the entranceway again all they would find is a room full of sand."

Agitated Yugi hissed, "Moving on, well Bakura are you going to answer me?" she asked.

He thought for a moment before saying, "I guess it would be the pharaoh who would decide the appropriate punishment."

"Atemu?" Yugi asked, calling him by his true name "What say you?" Not once while she spoke to the others did she take her eyes off of the pathetic excuse of a man, vampire, whatever the hell he was, standing before her.

"I would have had him thrown to the jackals but we don't have any in this time." Yami answered.

Satisfied with his answer Yugi walked away from where Pegasus was chained, Yugi opened a large cupboard finding a large array of impressive weapons, after studying the contents for a few moments she finally chose a particularly vicious looking whip. She moved back in front of Pegasus and let the whip uncoil, the barbed tip resting on the floor. "This is for the child you bastard!" She raised her hand ready to inflict the first blow.

She stiffened as she felt someone gently take hold of the hand holding the whip "No Yugi, let me do this." Yugi turned to see Yami standing there with tears in his eyes, "Please Yugi, you are not like this."

Unable to keep them from falling any longer Yugi collapsed into Yami's chest, they both stood there wrapped in each others arms, tears falling freely, both mourning the woman and child in the other room, a woman and child who had been cruelly ripped from their homeland on the whim of a self-centred man.

Bakura gently took the whip from Yami's hand, "Get her out of here and let us deal with him." he said gently.

Yami nodded, "Kill him." he hissed lowly, he looked back at Pegasus and added "As painfully as possible."

As Yami led the still weeping Yugi from the room he heard Bakura say.

"Let's play."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_I'm sorry but I forgot to mention in the last chapter that __Dr. Zahi Hawass is__currently the secretary general of the supreme council of antiquities. A man dedicated to saving Egypt's past, and is in no way connected to this story (except in my imagination). Sorry if I have upset anyone. It was not my intention to do so…_

* * *

Chapter 26

Yami led the still visibly upset Yugi back to where Seto and others were waiting.

"What's wrong with her?" Seto asked in concern when he saw the state Yugi was in.

Yami looked at him, "Heba's tomb." He said simply

"What about it?" Seto asked

"Pegasus found it and shipped the contents over."

"Explain!" Seto demanded

Yami exhaled, "It'll be better if I show you." Yami said sadly, he laid Yugi on the bed with Ryou and the others. "Keep an eye on her for me will you?"

Ryou nodded "We will, but Yami?"

"What is it Ryou?"

"May we see it as well?" Yami sighed, "After you and Seto have that is." He quickly added.

"Very well., I'll come for you later."

"It's alright pharaoh I'll take them when you get back from showing master Seto." Croquet said as he and Yami watched Anzu get up and after wetting a cloth start to wipe Yugi's face as she spoke gently to her.

Yami smiled at the scene, "Tell me, did you let the door lock behind you when you left?" Yami asked wondering how they would get back into the room if he had.

"No, master Bakura told me to wedge the door open but I couldn't bear to disturb anything, so I dismantled the lock." Seeing the strange look the pharaoh was giving him, he explained further. "I figured that way she could still have her privacy whilst still allowing you and the others access."

Yami gave Croquet a heartfelt 'thank you' before leading Seto to the recreated burial chamber.

"Are you alright Yug?" Joey asked quietly.

"Yeah it was just a shock that's all."

"What did you see?" Malik asked

"The body of Yami's former queen."

"What!" Ryou, Malik and Joey all said together

Yugi nodded sadly, "And the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" Joey asked

Yugi started to cry again.

Croquet cleared his throat "If you don't mind miss Yugi I can tell them."

Yugi looked at him "You know the story?"

Croquet nodded, "Yes, while we were waiting for you to complete your 'change' Seto told Anzu and I all about it."

Yugi nodded "Alright."

Croquet cleared his throat again then began to tell the story of Heba's death and mummification, and that of the baby. Yugi meanwhile had her head in Anzu's lap and as she listened she silently cried, this was one part of her former life she didn't know about…

When Croquet finished the story Ryou, Joey and Malik all had tears in their eyes, "I thought that Yugi was Heba's reincarnation." Ryou said.

Yugi sat up, "I am, but my body is my own, Heba's body doesn't exist in this life it's just her soul, her memories that survive…within me." Yugi stood up and walked over to the window, "I wanted to kill him."

"Who?" Ryou asked

"Pegasus, I wanted to kill him so badly but Yami stopped me and then Bakura stopped him."

"So, he's going to get away with it." Malik said in disgust.

Yugi turned sharply and glared at him, "No, Bakura and Marik are dealing with him." She allowed herself a small smile " And they are going to make it as painful as possible."

"'Ere Yug, why wouldn't Bakura let you do it?"

Yugi sighed, "As much as I wanted to he said it wasn't me, that I wasn't like that and I should leave it to them."

"That doesn't explain why Yami didn't do it, after all Heba was his wife." Malik said.

Everyone was surprised when Anzu spoke up for the first time, and even more surprised by the fact that she was angry. "Oh yeah, so tell me genius, who would have looked after Yugi whilst he was doing that? She needed Yami, not, one of the others!"

Malik suddenly realising that she was right hung his head, "I'm sorry Yugi I never thought." He was saddened when he never received an answer, Yugi just turned and looked out of the window again.

* * *

Yami pushed the door open and Seto walked into the room, he was immediately transported back in time to when he performed the rituals and rites of passage Heba needed to move on to the afterlife, shaking his head to rid himself of the memories he looked round, "What in Ra's name is all this?" he asked angrily.

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Yami said dryly. Seto looked at him "Go look in those two glass cases."

"Why?"

"Just do it Seto." Yami said sadly

Seto walked between the two cases, he looked into one and gasped when he saw the body of Heba. He said a silent prayer to the old gods before turning to look in the other case expecting to see the more valuable objects just being kept under lock and key, however…

He looked up at Yami "Is that what I think it is?" he asked angrily.

Yami nodded and Seto noticed the tears in his eyes. "Yeah, that's what set Yugi off, she was ready to kill him."

"Did she do it?"

Yami shook his head "No, I left it up to Bakura and Marik, they've had more practice in the art of torturing someone before they die."

Seto looked round the rest of the room "How did he manage it?"

"Manage what?" Yami asked

"How did he manage to recreate the burial chamber so precisely?"

"I don't know, we didn't ask him."

"Well I'm going to find out!" Seto said before he stormed out of the room and down to where Pegasus was being held, hoping that the man was still alive.

Yami watched him go before returning to where Yugi and the others were.

Seto soon made it to the room where Pegasus was being held forcefully opening the door he saw Pegasus sagging on the x-frame "Is he still alive?" he asked Bakura who seemed to be heading up the torture of the silver haired man.

"Barely." Was Bakura's reply "Why? Want a go?"

"No, I just want some information before you do finally kill him."

"Oh, do we have to kill him?" Marik asked sadly "We are having so much fun playing with him.

Seto ignored him as he walked up to Pegasus and, grabbing a handful of his hair forced his head up and back to look at him "How did you do it?" he snarled.

"Do what?" Pegasus asked weakly.

"Recreate Queen Heba's burial chamber so exact?"

Pegasus gave a weak chuckle, "Photographs, lots and lots of photographs."

"Where are they?" Seto asked

"Safe." Pegasus said as he coughed up some blood over Seto's shirt.

Seto turned to Bakura, "If you would."

Bakura grinned at him and picked up a long knitting needle, "Gladly."  
It didn't take Bakura, with his new form of torture to get the information Seto wanted.

"Before I leave Pegasus." Seto said, "Tell me what happened to the men that helped you build that room? I know you didn't do on your own."

Pegasus looked at him "I killed them so my secret would remain safe."

"You monster." Seto hissed as he turned to leave the room, however before he did so he turned to Marik, "As for why you should kill him now, you are neglecting your lights." With that Seto left.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and decided to end this now.

When they finally left the room all that was left was part of Pegasus's ashes. They left them incomplete therefore making it impossible for anyone to ever revive him in the future…

* * *

Seto eventually found Pegasus's office and, after prying open the locked desk drawer he found what he was looking for, hundreds upon hundreds of photographs, detailing every inch of Heba's burial chamber, studying them Seto suddenly realised that if you put them together properly they formed a giant mosaic of the burial chamber's interior, collecting them all together he took them down to Yami and Yugi.

When he saw them Yami had immediately wanted to destroy them to save Yugi any more hurt but she refused to let him.

"But why Yugi? Why would you want to keep such things?"

Yugi sighed, "Eventually I want to put everything back in Heba's tomb, exactly as it was before Pegasus stripped it." She looked at Yami, "Can you honestly remember where everything was placed?"

Yami shook his head, "No, no I can't." he admitted.

Yugi smiled, "Then these photographs will prove most useful." She wrapped her arms round Yami's waist, "We need them so we can place everything as it was, she needs them to be able to ascend to the afterlife." She paused, "Please Yami don't deny her this."

Yami sighed, "You do make a valid point Yugi." he thought for a moment "Okay, we will do it your way."

"Um can I ask a question?" Anzu suddenly asked

"What is it Anzu?"

"What about the negatives? I mean all photographs come with negatives don't they?"

Seto and Yami looked at each other with a worried expression, when Croquet suddenly chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Yami growled.

"Forgive me pharaoh." Croquet said, "I didn't mean to laugh at this sombre time but you need not worry about negatives Pegasus used a digital camera, printed off the photographs himself and then wiped the images from the SD Card."

"Do you know where the SD Card is?" Seto asked, "I mean the images may still be lifted even if they have been erased."

"You don't have to worry about that Pegasus melted down the SD Card until it was unrecognisable."

"Paranoid was he?" Bakura suddenly asked from the doorway.

"'KURA!'" Ryou cried as he ran to his mate and hugged the life out of him. Bakura chuckled, "It's okay I'm here now and I'm not leaving you again."

"Yo!" Malik said to Marik with a small salute before the latter dived on him and pressed him into the bed with a harsh kiss.

Croquet coughed, "Well, to answer master Bakura's question, Pegasus didn't want any knowledge of what he had done getting back to the Egyptian authorities especially Dr. Hawass, so he destroyed anything or anyone that had anything to do with the preparation of that room, people, possessions you name it, he destroyed it."

Croquet shook his head, "So many young lives, innocent lives wasted, I hated him for it."

"If you hated him, why didn't you just leave?" Joey asked

Croquet gave a humourless chuckle, "You didn't leave Pegasus's employ, you just, disappeared."

After Croquet finished speaking the room fell silent, as each person including Malik and Marik digested what they had learned these past four or five days.

_

* * *

_

Once again I am sorry for using Dr. Zahi Hawass's name, but even though this story is pure fiction I wanted to try and keep as many things as factual as I could…


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Ordinary Italics ~ denotes thoughts

_**Bold Italics ~ denotes telephone calls**_

* * *

Chapter 27

As the small group of vampires and humans discussed the different ways of getting Heba and the rest of the treasures back home to Egypt Yami quietly left the room, he had an important telephone call to make before he could even consider moving his former queen back to their native land.

Yami looked round Pegasus's plush office before moving towards the large desk that Yami noticed had been made from the finest ebony, no doubt imported from eastern Africa and worked by the finest Egyptian craftsmen, just as it would have been in his time, in fact that desk looked awfully familiar…

Yami shook the thought from his mind as he continued to search until he found what he was looking for, Pegasus's address book, he hoped that by looking through it he could find what he was looking for, he was in luck, he soon found the telephone number he wanted…picking up the handset Yami dialled a number, placing a long distance call to Egypt…

_**#Hello, this is the office of Dr Zawi Hawass. #**_ A young woman said, _**#How may I help you? #**_

"I'd like to speak to Dr Hawass if it is possible."

_**#I'm sorry sir but Dr. Hawass is busy at the moment, if I could take a message I'll see that he gets back to you as soon as he is able. #**_The girl replied.

Now Yami, never being a patient man to start with was already close to losing his temper "Now listen here woman." He half yelled "I have information for him concerning some artefacts stolen from a tomb."

_**#If you'll give me the details sir I'll see to it that he gets them. #**_ The woman said condescendingly.

Yami growled, "When I get back to Egypt miss I'll make sure to have you arrested for hindering the return of stolen goods!" Yami paused then added a menacing tone to his voice said "Or are you in league with the thieves?"

Startled by Yami's threat the woman got slightly flustered _**#I…If you'll just wait a moment sir I'll get Dr. Hawass for you. #**_

"Thank you." Yami said with a certain amount of smugness in his voice.

He waited for about fifteen minutes before the voice of Dr. Hawass came over the receiver, not that Yami had minded waiting after all he wasn't the one paying for the call, neither was Pegasus _'the telephone company can pay for this one'_ he thought dryly.

_**#Dr. Hawass here, I understand you have some information for me? #**_

"How do I know you are the real Dr. Hawass?" Yami asked not hiding the suspicion in his voice

_**#I do not have time for such games you either have something for me, or you do not, which is it? #**_The Egyptian said angrily

Yami sighed, "Alright Dr. Hawass my name is Yami Mutou." Yami said adopting Yugi's surname as his own, "Tell me, how much do you know about Queen Heba?"

Yami was met with silence on the other end of the line "Dr. Hawass?" he asked

_**#Sorry. #**_ Dr. Hawass said _**#It's just that I have been searching for her tomb for a long time now and I'm beginning to think it doesn't exist. #**_

Yami could hear the tone of defeat in the man's voice and suddenly felt a little sorry for him.

"What if I told you it does exist and I know exactly where to find it." Yami asked.

Dr. Hawass snorted _**#Young man I have searched for it on and off for close to thirty years now, what makes you think you know where it is. #**_

Yami sighed, "Dr. Hawass before I divulge anything to you I need you to promise me that what I say will go no further."

_**#And if I refuse? #**_

"Goodbye Dr. Hawass." Yami said

_**#No! Wait! #**_ Dr. Hawass shouted hoping that the mysterious caller wouldn't hang up on him _**#Are you still there? #**_he asked.

"I am." Yami replied.

He heard the Egyptian sigh in relief _**#Why can't I say anything? #**_ He asked

"Because I would like her tomb to remain 'lost' and not put on public display like some curiosity." Yami said angrily

_**#But she would be safe in the museum! # **_Dr. Hawass argued

"What, so you can poke and prod her like you have the others? Not to mention strip her of her bindings to find out what trinkets were laid under her wrappings, I don't think so doctor."

Dr. Hawass didn't say anything for a while _**#What is she to you that you speak with so much passion? #**_He asked

"She was my wife." Yami said sadly.

_**#Just who are you? # **_Hawass demanded

"Atemu." Was Yami's simple answer "But I no longer go by that name." he paused "At least not for now…"

Dr. Hawass nearly dropped the phone _**#So it's true. # **_He said quietly _**#She did marry the vampire pharaoh. #**_

"Yes she did." Yami replied tersely "And I am that pharaoh."

Dr. Hawass sat down in shock, he was silent for a while and Yami waited knowing that he had just shocked the man, it wasn't that long before the doctor spoke again _**#I hope you don't mind me asking, but how can I be sure you are who you say you are? #**_

"If you give me your word that you will say nothing of this conversation to anyone then I will meet with you in person and explain everything to you." Yami replied

_**#But I can't. #**_ The Egyptian faltered _**#I just can't let it go, I'm sorry but I've searched to long to suddenly just stop. #**_

Truthfully Yami could understand what the archaeologist was saying so, after giving it a little thought he asked, "Tell me Dr. Hawass, what would you give to see Heba's tomb complete and intact?"

Yami heard the man's breath hitch _**#I would give my life to see it. #**_ Then he added somewhat sadly _**#Providing it hasn't been found and raided by tomb robbers. #**_

"I can assure you Dr. Hawass the tomb is complete but." He paused before dropping the bombshell "It is no longer in Egypt."

_**#What! #**_ Dr. Hawass shouted _**#What do you mean it's not in Egypt? It has to be! #**_

Unseen by Dr. Hawass Yami shook his head "No, it was found and the entire contents moved to another country."

_**#But…#**_

"Listen Dr. Hawass my friends and I will soon be flying into Cairo international airport and I want your assurance that we will not be stopped or searched by your customs."

_**#And if you are? #**_ The Egyptian asked

"Then you will lose her forever." Yami hissed

_**#How is that possible Mr. Mutou? If you have already landed you won't…#**_

Yami interrupted him, "Ever heard of the shadow realm doctor?"

_**#You wouldn't dare. #**_ Zawi Hawass said.

"Try me doctor," Yami said angrily "I will not have my former wife's rest disturbed."

Knowing he could not win Dr. Hawass conceded _**#Very well Mr. Mutou either call or email me to let me know what flight you and your party are on and I will arrange everything. #**_

"You are a fair man Dr. Hawass."

_**#Yes. #**_ Dr. Hawass said sadly _**#So fair, I will miss the chance to see something I have search my whole life for. #**_

On hearing that Yami made up his mind "Dr. Hawass?"

**#**_**What is it now?**_** #** The man said in defeat

"When we come back to Egypt my team and I will require one month to replace everything in Heba's tomb as it should be, after that you and you alone will be welcome to visit and examine the tomb at your leisure for one day before it resealed."

_**#Will I be able to bring a video camera? #**_

"No."

_**#What about an ordinary camera? #**_

"No." Yami said again "You will have one whole day to look round, study the artefacts then after that the tomb will be resealed forever that should be sufficient."

Zawi Hawass sighed in defeat _**#Very well I agree to your terms. #**_

"Just one more thing doctor."

_**#What is it? #**_

"Go back on your word and there will be carnage."

Dr. Hawass stiffened _**#What do you mean by carnage? #**_

"I will be travelling with four other dark ones, and one of them is Queen Heba's reincarnation."

Knowing what he meant by the 'Dark ones' Zawi Hawass sighed, _**#You have my word Mr Mutou I will not renege on our agreement. #**_

"Very well I will let you know the details as soon as I know them." He paused for a moment "Oh, and warn your secretary that I will be contacting you again."

_**#Warn her, why? #**_

"Because I had to threaten her to let me speak to you this time and I don't want to have to go through that again."

_**#Very well I'll see to it, goodbye Mr. Mutou. #**_

"Goodbye Dr. Hawass." Yami put the phone down and smiled to himself, during the conversation he found out enough about the man to know how he could blackmail him to taking the secret to his grave, feeling better he went back to where the others were.

* * *

"Well we can't exactly ask the Egyptian government for the loan of a plane." Seto said

"Why not?" Bakura asked, "It's the least they can do."

Seto shook his head "Do you really think that if they set eyes on that little lot." He said referring to Heba and all of her treasures. "They'd let it get re-buried? No, they'd want to put it into the museum for public display."

"Oh gods no." Yugi whispered tears once again falling, "They can't do that, I won't let them." She said quietly, determined to stop them whatever the cost…

Yami was in good spirits after his conversation with Dr. Hawass but his mood soon dropped when he saw the state Yugi was in, "What in Ra's name happened here?" he demanded

Seto looked at him "Yugi is afraid that Heba's body and that of the baby will go into a museum instead of back into the tomb where she rightfully belongs.

Yami walked over to Yugi and pulled her into a hug, "It's alright habib I have just finished talking to Dr. Hawass and he has agreed that no one will interfere with us or our cargo when we land at Cairo."

"How can you be sure he'll keep his word?" Seto asked

Yami grinned, "Because I told him that when we land if they tried to interfere I would send everything to the shadow realm."

"You didn't?" Bakura asked laughing

"Oh yes I did and Hawass is so desperate to see the contents of Heba's tomb he agreed to all my demands, now I just have to let him know when we'll be arriving."

"But that still doesn't answer the question of how we are going to get the stuff there." Marik said

Everyone seemed to deflate at Marik's observation, "That's true." Seto said, "We will need several planes or ships to transport everything due to the weight."

"Excuse me." Croquet said

"What is it?" Seto asked

"You could always use the Antonov's."

"Antonov's?" Seto asked, "What are they?"

"The Antonov An-225 Mriya." Croquet answered "Is the largest cargo plane there is and it's designed to carry the heaviest payload."

"And where would we get one from?" Bakura asked

Croquet grinned, "It just so happens that Pegasus owns two of them."

"You're kidding!" Marik exclaimed

"No sir." Croquet said, "I am not, it is what he used to bring the artifacts over from Egypt in the first place."

"Where are they now?" Bakura asked.

"In their hanger serviced and ready to fly at a moments notice."

"What of the pilots?" Marik asked.

Before Croquet could answer Yugi spoke up, "Don't tell me, they are all dead, killed by Pegasus."

Croquet nodded "Just as everyone else concerned with the project was."

Bakura looked at Croquet "Tell me how did you ever survive this long?"

Croquet gave a self-depreciating chuckle "I was kept away from anything important like that, Pegasus needed me as his right hand man so I was never placed in a position where my loyalty could be questioned."

"Yet you turned on him why?" Bakura asked

Croquet bowed his head and thought for a moment before looking up at Bakura "I could take everything he threw at me but when he hurt Anzu that was the last straw, I knew then that I…"

Yami didn't let him finish, "Right, we have the means to fly the stuff to Egypt but what about getting them to the plane, any ideas"

Again Croquet spoke up, "Pegasus has about twenty-five lorries parked in the underground warehouse."

"Are they usable?" Marik asked.

Croquet nodded, "Certainly, Pegasus made sure that they were always ready for use at a moments notice."

Yami stood up, "As there is a lot to do I suggest that we get started."

"May I make a suggestion?" Croquet asked

"What is it?" Yami asked

"Well, I thought that if you load the trucks the way you want them we could load them onto the plane as is and then just unload them and drive them to where they need to go."

"That's a good idea." Joey said before he noticed that Yami was about to walk out and leave Yugi again and what for he thought, just to load up a load of boxes! Joey grabbed Yami's arm, "Oh no you don't, you are staying here with Yug." Yami looked at him and Joey shrugged before he said "She still loves ya man, stay and be 'ere for her when she wakes she's gonna need ya."

* * *

_A.N_

_Habib ~ Beloved_

_As Egypt didn't have any forests or many tall trees it's native timber was of a low quality and could only be cut into short planks, (usually used for ship building). So the wood used for furniture making was usually imported, ebony from eastern Africa and cedar from Lebanon._


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out, I hope it is worth the wait. My other stories especially TpatC will be updated soon…promise._

* * *

28

Yami looked down at the bed, he hadn't realised she had fallen asleep, he sighed as he sat back down.

"You can't blame her Yami." Seto said, "She's had an emotional few days and I don't suppose seeing that room helped any."

"No I don't suppose it did." Yami conceded

"Leave it to us pharaoh." Marik said, "We will treat the former queen with the respect she deserves."

Yami nodded and the group including Croquet and Anzu left leaving Yami and the sleeping Yugi alone.

While the rest of them went to start packing Croquet went to Pegasus's office and made arrangements for one of the Antonov's to be readied at the airport to transport a group of people and some cargo to Egypt. He'd also arranged for sixteen forty-five tonne trucks to be parked at the rear entrance for loading, as Yugi had refused to let the mother and child be separated, and because of the weight, the two sarcophagi needed a truck of their own. They had decided on a large number of trucks so they could keep the loads light thereby not drawing too much attention to themselves, too heavy and they knew they'd be pulled over and searched.

Yami looked out of the window and absently stroked Yugi's hair as he closed his eyes and tried to relax when suddenly Yugi sat up and looked at Yami "The baby!" she said sounding somewhat alarmed.

"What about the baby Yugi?" Yami asked

"I didn't see the baby's sarcophagus!"

"Are you sure?" Yami asked as he realised that he hadn't seen it either.

"Of course I am! Yami we have to find it!" she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears "Please Yami." She pleaded, "We have to find it."

Yami held Yugi tightly "Alright Yugi, calm down and we'll go see if we can find it." he whispered, he waited until Yugi had finally calmed down enough to be able to help him search for the small sarcophagus, after two hours they had searched all but one of the rooms in the forty room mansion, Pegasus's office, Yami opened the door and allowed Yugi to enter first suddenly wishing he hadn't when he heard Yugi screech, the sound of several pairs of feet running in their direction alerted Yami to the fact that the others had also heard Yugi. "W…wha…what is it?" Joey asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Yugi ignored him as she walked further into the room towards a small oblong box about thirty inches long, eighteen inches wide and twelve inches deep, it was filled with melted ice and a few bottle of wine and champagne, it was made of gold, Yami growled when he realised what it was, they had found the bottom of the child's sarcophagus, the lid had been propped up in the corner of the room. "Bastard!" Yami hissed.

Not understanding Seto, Bakura and Marik followed Yugi over to the heavy box before they too realised what it was, "Holy Ra." Seto whispered before he turned to Yami "That bastard was using it as an ice bucket?" he asked in disbelief, Yami nodded "I'm sorry I killed him so fast." Seto growled, he was interrupted by the sound of smashing glass. Yugi with tears streaming down her face threw the bottles at the wall one by one, after the last bottle had smashed she picked up the small sarcophagus base and tipped it the water and remaining ice over the carpeted floor, then ripping down one of the curtains she carefully dried the inside making sure it was completely dry by the time she had finished. The others watched in silence as she picked up the lid and placed it on top of the base before picking the whole thing up and turn to leave the room, when she reached Yami, who was still standing by the door, he reached out to take the burden from her "Let me Yugi." he said softly, she hissed at him and jerked the small sarcophagus away from him. "Yugi, I know you are a lot stronger now but please…"

"No!" Yugi snapped, "I must do this." she said as she walked out the door.

Yami sighed as he turned to follow her, closely followed by the others. They stood by the door of 'The room' as it had become known, and watched as Yami walked over to the larger of the two cases and broke the lock and then gently lifted the mummified remains of his former wife and carefully placed her into the sarcophagus and, as Seto recited one of the ancient prayers and with the help of Bakura and Marik, Yami replaced the heavy golden lid. Then it was Yugi's turn, she broke the lock on the smaller case, lifted the infant's remains and then laid them into the smaller sarcophagus, again to prayers recited by Seto, then the two sarcophagi were crated as an extra protection for the fragile remains. Yami had wanted to hold back the queen's crown and the circlet Heba usually wore but Yugi wouldn't allow it, so, before they too were crated he had Seto take pictures of them so he could have exact replicas made.

"I had forgotten how much stuff there was." Yami said as he looked round at all the crates and the small amount of stuff still to be packed,

"Yes well." Seto replied, "You didn't want Heba to want for anything, you spoilt her as much in death as you did in life."

* * *

After they had finished they left the room to get something to eat and rest a while before loading everything onto the waiting trucks. The men headed back to the room they had been using whilst Yugi and Anzu headed down to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat, eventually Yugi and Anzu made it back to the others with the mountain of sandwiches they had made plus two large pitchers containing warm lambs blood, as they walked into the room they heard them talking…

"The main question." Bakura said "Is when we've loaded up all the trucks how do we get them from here to the airport and onto the plane then, when we've landed in Egypt from the plane to Heba's tomb?"

The room was quiet while everyone pondered it until Ryou spoke "Doesn't Pegasus have drivers for the trucks?" he asked Croquet.

"Yes he does, why?"

"Well they could drive them to the airport and onto the plane."

"Then what?" Seto asked, "With as many as sixteen trucks it would mean that too many people would know the location of the tomb, and we're not like Pegasus we don't kill people just to keep a secret."

"Ryou visibly deflated when he realised his idea wouldn't work, when Croquet suddenly asked, "Can you four drive?

The four male vampires nodded "Yeah we had learn with keep moving from place to place, why? Marik asked

"Well, I was thinking, when you get to Egypt use the four biggest rigs and hitch the trailers together to make four road trains, with you four driving no one else will know the location."

"You know that's not a bad idea." Yami said "Thanks Ryou, Croquet."

"Plus if you go under the cover of darkness with no lights they won't be able to track you using military satellites." Croquet added

"Good point." Seto said.

Everyone was quietly contemplating their next move when Anzu suddenly spoke "Lunch is up."

Malik, Joey, Ryou and Croquet gratefully ate the sandwiches whilst Yami and the others including Yugi drank the warm lambs blood.

"What happens now?" Anzu asked

"We head on back to Egypt, lay Heba to rest again and try and sort out the mess Pegasus and Dartz created."

"Did they do much damage?" Anzu then asked

Yami sighed, "Pegasus not so much, he was only a young vampire, a millennia at most, Dartz however had several millennia."

"Can you tell us more about what happened?" Croquet asked

"How much do you know?" Yami asked

"We know what happened up to where Dartz killed Heba and Raphael gave Seto the Atlantean spell."

Yami's eyes widened _'That reminds me I must perform that on Yugi before we leave here.'_ He thought, "Seto told you quite a bit didn't he?" Yami said

Anzu and Croquet both nodded.

"Come on Yami we'd like to know as well." Marik said

"Oh alright." Yami sat down and made himself more comfortable.

"Ooh story time with the pharaoh." Bakura said with a chuckle, Yami just glared at him.

"I was just about to leave the throne room to see if I could find Dartz when I ran into the thief who'd made his way there…"

_*Flashback*_

"_Bakura!" the pharaoh snarled, "Trust you to take advantage of this situation for your own gain!"_

"Listen pharaoh it's not what you think."

"What is it then?" the pharaoh demanded

"I was turned into a vampire, Dartz thought I would aid him in killing you. But now I know the truth about who it was that killed my folks I switched my allegiance."

"_Why should I believe you?" Atemu asked as he prepared to lunge at the thief, instead of answering Bakura took the hidden blade from his neck_ _sheath and threw it towards the pharaoh._

"Your aim is off thief!" Atemu said.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Bakura said.

The pharaoh turned round and found the knife Bakura had thrown lodged in the throat of a raider. 

_Atemu lowered his sword "Fine but cross me Bakura." He didn't need to add anything further._

_"Listen pharaoh we must find the queen, Dartz is after her."_

_"It's too late thief she's already dead." The pharaoh said sadly_

_"How?"_

_"Dartz." Was all Atemu said. _

"That day." Yami said coming back from his memories "We became friends and have been so ever since."

"What happened then?" Anzu asked

"I left them fighting and continued my search for Dartz needless to say I couldn't find him anywhere, it soon transpired that he'd abandoned his men to the fight and fled. So I waited the necessary seventy days before I had Heba entombed with the promise that I would not rest until Dartz was dead. For a while we tried to rebuild Egypt as best we could, we did it for the most part but because of Dartz's unnecessary slaughtering of the human part of the population it took a while for us to built up the trust between vampires and humans again."

"You did do it though didn't you pharaoh?" Ryou asked

"Eventually, then we found out that Dartz's had put a price on our heads so I sent Seto, Marik and Bakura here to Japan with the promise that I'd come and find them once I had dealt with Dartz."

"We wanted to go with him." Seto said bitterly, "But he wouldn't allow it."

"Then what happened?"

Yami sighed, "I spent the next millennia looking for him, I heard that he had taken a new lover here in Japan, but as I was about to make my way here I heard conflicting reports that after an argument with his lover he had returned to Atlantis and had been there for close on two hundred years. So I left my chief advisor Shimon along with the remainder of my priests to oversee the city and protect the human population."

Yami felt Yugi move to sit next to him "What happened to the humans?" she asked

Yami smiled "Over the centuries whilst I waited for reports concerning Dartz's we managed to rebuild that trust which thankfully Pegasus didn't destroy again."

"Only because he needed the humans to dig all over Egypt looking for the golden objects." Croquet said.

Yugi nodded "Yes my grandfather was one of them."

"Yugi, I'm sorry." Croquet said

"Why, did you kill him?" she asked

"No, but I liked him he was a kind man."

Seeing Yugi was getting a little upset Yami spoke "Anyway." He said "I travelled to Atlantis and I did find him there, when I confronted him he was so smug about the fact that he had taken my queen's life right under my nose and that even after searching for a millennia I still couldn't do anything to him."

"What did you do?" Anzu asked

"I drew my sword and told him to face me like a man and not the coward he was."

"What happened then?"

"Two guards grabbed me from behind and dragged me before the Atlantean council."

_*Flashback*_

"_Who are you that would come to Atlantis in anger?" the lead councilman demanded_

"_I am pharaoh Atemu of Kemet." _

"_We are a peaceful people, why did you attack our king?"_

_Yami looked at the men and women before him "You know of your kings nature do you not?"_

"_Yes we are aware that he is a vampire, as are we, we find that with the continuation of the same council members it ensures peace in our land."_

"_What about other lands?" Atemu enquired._

_"Enough!" the lead councilman said, "Answer our question, why did you attack our king with no provocation?"_

_Atemu narrowed his eyes "Oh I had provocation alright!"_

_"What was it?" one of the councilwomen asked._

_"A millennia ago your king came to Kemet plotting my assassination for reasons I know not however when he laid eyes on my wife queen Heba he tried to persuade her to come back here with him when she refused him he killed her." Atemu paused "And my unborn child."_

_The lead councilman turned to his king "Majesty is this true?" he asked._

_Defiant, Dartz stood up "Yes it is true."_

_"But why? We had no grievance with Kemet."_

_"Pharaoh Atemu's very existence offended me and when I saw that his queen was indeed the beauty I'd heard about I knew that she belonged with me, when she told me she loved him and that she was with child I got angry and drove my sword into her belly, if I couldn't have her then neither could he." Dartz said arrogantly._

_The female members of the council gasped in horror as did some of the men, Dartz laughed, "He has finally found me after a millennia of searching and still he can do nothing." He sneered "He is a pathetic excuse for a vampire and king."_

_After nodding to the others the council leader stood up whilst the female members of the council started chanting, suddenly Dartz found that he could no longer move "Release me!" he demanded "Let me go this instant!"_

_The council leader ignored him and turned to the guards still holding the pharaoh "Release him, he has done no wrong."_

_Unsure at first the guards held their grip when they saw that the other councilmen and women agreed with him they let him go. "Leave us." The councilman said, after bowing the two men silently left._

_"What is the meaning of this treachery?" Dartz demanded_

_The council elder walked round to where their magically bound king stood, "For years we the council believed that you had caused the death of the former king so that you could take his place and introduce your war like ways to our people." He paused for a moment then said, "A small part of us hoped that we were wrong but after listening to the pharaoh we have come to the sad conclusion that we were right all along." The council elder turned to Atemu. "I have no right to ask of your forgiveness for what has happened to you and your people, but believe me we want no part in any war we were once a peaceful people and wish to be so again."_

_Atemu sheathed his sword, "Even though he and his men left a trail of devastation across Kemet, needlessly turning innocent people, I have no quarrel with you… however I cannot let his actions go unpunished."_

_The councilman nodded "As it should be, we hand him over to you to punish as you see fit, if you decided to end his life there will be no retribution."_

_"There won't?" Atemu asked surprised "Why not?"_

_"He cannot be allowed to live after taking the life of an unborn innocent."_

_The council members stood up and Atemu noticed that one of the women was heavily pregnant. "You can't do this to me!" Dartz screamed, " I am your king!"_

_The pregnant councilwoman turned to Dartz "May your soul live in eternal torment for what you have done."_

_Atemu smirked as the council chamber doors closed leaving the two men alone._

_Atemu walked up to the still frozen king "Let me show you why I am sometimes referred to as kkwy." __He stepped back and allowed the shadows to engulf the two men. He watched in quiet satisfaction as the shadows painfully tore the Atlantean king apart before sucking the pieces into the inky blackness, when they lifted all that remained was the heart, carefully Atemu picked it up with a cloth and set onto a metal plate where he proceeded to burn it, when there was nothing left but ash Atemu threw the ashes into the ocean so he could never be revived again, as he did so he remembered Heba, he had really wanted Dartz's death to be longer lasting and more painful but he also wanted this to end, he'd gotten his retribution for Heba's murder and now it was over, he had a kingdom to reclaim…_

When Atemu finished the room was silent. "The Atlantean council were quick to hand him over weren't they." Seto stated.

"Yes, truthfully they hated him, the Atlanteans were a peaceful people but he kept leading the young men into senseless wars, sacrificing his people needlessly and the council were sick of it, they needed a reason to get rid of him and I provided them with one."

"Did they keep their word and let you go peaceably?" Yugi asked

"Yes, true to their word they allowed me to leave unharmed, they even provide me with some supplies and a map showing the fastest route to Japan."

"What happened to them?"

"As I sailed from the island I looked back in time to see it sink into the ocean, it'll never rise again."

After a few moments silence Croquet stood up "I'd better get on the phone and see if I can get those drivers."

"And we'll start loading." Seto said as he and the others stood up leaving Yami and Yugi with Anzu.

Yami nodded as they left the room.

* * *

"I've got twelve drivers lined up and they're ready when you are." Croquet said as he entered the loading bay and seeing the crates that had already been moved from the room.

"And we're ready to start loading the trucks." Bakura said as he and Marik started to open up the containers. Croquet looked at the sixteen unliveried trucks "Why did you want the container lorries instead of flat beds? Surly they'd be easier to load" he asked

Bakura turned to him "Easier yes, but we can use bolt seals on the containers which we wouldn't be able to do with either flat beds or curtain-siders." Seeing Croquet's mystified expression Bakura added, "It'll keep the curious out."

"What about customs?" Croquet asked

Bakura smirked "Dr Hawass was so excited about seeing Heba's tomb before it is resealed he has already cleared it with the Egyptian authorities."

"How? I thought he wasn't allowed to talk about this stuff."

"He isn't, so Ra only knows what he told them." Bakura slapped Croquet on the back "Come on we still have a lot of work to do."

Once they had finished everyone said goodbye to Croquet and Anzu before climbing into the lorry cabs, Bakura and Ryou in one, Seto and Joey in the second and Marik and Malik in the third, Yami and Yugi were still talking to Croquet and Anzu as fifteen of the sixteen trucks pulled out.

"What will you do now?" Yami asked

Croquet shrugged "I don't know, we'll go somewhere and start fresh."

"You're not staying here?" the now much calmer Yugi asked.

Anzu shuddered "No way, I couldn't stay here, not now."

Yugi looked at her "What about my grandfathers game shop?"

"What about it?" Anzu asked

"Well." Yugi mused "I was thinking that I'll be living in Egypt now so I won't be needing it, and I'm loathe to sell it."

"You're giving it to us?" Croquet asked surprised

"Why not." Yugi said "As I said I won't be needing it and it has an apartment above it big enough for a small family." Yugi grinned as Anzu blushed.

"We couldn't possibly…" Anzu started

"It would be that new start for you." Yami suddenly added.

Yugi saw the uncertainty in their eyes "At least take a look at it before you turn it down."

Anzu sighed, "Okay we'll take a look."

Yugi smiled "We'll come with you, I need to pick up a few things."

Yami phoned Seto to tell him that he and Yugi would be delayed and he'd explain when he saw them.

As the four of them left the mansion grounds the building exploded, Anzu, Croquet and Yugi turned in shock, Yami just smirked.

"Yami?" Yugi asked

Yami shrugged "It wasn't needed." Was all he said in explanation.

"Our clothes were in there!" Anzu cried

Croquet put his arm round her "We'll be okay." He assured her.

The four friends walked over too the game shop and Yugi unlocked the door and let them in, she turned on the lights. "It's a popular shop with humans and vampires alike so you would be able to make a decent living."

Anzu looked round the shop "It's really nice Yugi."

"Yeah my grandfather built it up over the years."

Anzu turned to Yugi that's why I'm reluctant to take it Yugi, it was your grandfathers."

"Come upstairs." Yugi said as she led them through a curtain and up a flight of stairs, Yugi showed them round the surprisingly spacious living accommodations before going into the kitchen and making them some tea.

The four of them made themselves comfortable and Yugi started talking to Croquet and Anzu , "You liked my grandpa didn't you?"

Anzu nodded "Yeah he was a lovely man, always said hello and talked to me when he saw me, why?"

"Well I thought that maybe you could take over the shop and keep his memory alive."

Croquet sat forward "It is a nice shop and a lovely apartment Anzu, maybe we should do this we have nowhere else to go."

"Do you think we can do this Phil?" Anzu asked him

"Well, I'm willing to give it a go if you are."

Anzu smiled at him then looked at Yugi "Alright thank you Yugi, we'll except your generous offer."

"Outstanding!" Yugi said.

After she'd finished her tea she collected up the few things she wanted and got ready to leave the shop for the last time.

"Yugi."

"Yes Anzu."

"We'll store your grandfather's stuff in the small box room until you want it."

Yugi smiled "Thanks An…"

The blowing of a trucks air horns interrupted Yugi mid sentence, Yami looked out the window and saw Malik and Marik leaning out of the truck and waving at him.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked

"Malik and Marik." Yami replied

"What do they want?" Yugi asked

"I'll go and find out." Yami said as he went down the stairs to let them in. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were at our place packing up a few things when Seto figured that Yugi would come here so he sent us with some empty crates so we could pack up her grandfathers things."

Yami grinned, "I should have know he'd figure it out."

The three of them walked into the apartment carrying two crates each.

"Malik! Marik! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked

"We were at the house picking up a few of our things when Seto told us to come here and get anything of your grandfathers that you wanted before we seal this container up as well." Malik said

Yugi grinned, "Thanks guys."

Under Yugi's supervision the six of them pack up the bits she wanted and loaded them into the truck. Yugi left Solomon's furniture behind for Croquet and Anzu to use as well as all the other household bits they'd need.

Yugi gave the two of them a hug, Yami hugged Anzu and shook Croquets hand, the four promised to stay in touch, Yugi took one last look at the shop she knew she would never see again before she climbed into the trucks cab and settled on the back bunk for the short drive back to the mansion grounds to pick up the forth and final truck, as they drove away Yugi looked into the large side view mirror and smiled to herself as she watched Anzu and Croquet walk into the shop hand in hand _'good luck you two' _she thought.

"What are you thinking Yugi?" Yami asked when he noticed her smile.

"I was just wishing Anzu and Croquet all the luck in the world."

Yami smiled as he wrapped his arm round her, "Don't worry habib I'm sure they'll be fine."

Yugi looked at him "But did you really have to destroy the mansion and all of their clothes though?" she asked

Yami chuckled, "Don't worry mrwt I left them a little gift…"

Anzu picked up the four mugs and took them into the kitchen and placed them in the sink as she turned she noticed an envelope on the table, with shaking hands she picked it up and took it into the living room "Phil."

"What is it Anzu?"

"I found this on the kitchen table."

"What is it?" he asked

"I don't know." She said as she held it out for him to take.

Getting the message Croquet took it from her and opened it and read it "It's from the pharaoh and Yugi."

"What does it say?"

Croquet chuckled, "It says."

'_Hey guys sorry for destroying all of your clothes, please except this payment card – there is no limit – and feel free to use it to refill your wardrobes, especially you Anzu, you deserve so much better than what Pegasus had you wear._

_Love Yami and Yugi._

_P.S. Don't worry about the bill it's already been taken care of.'_

* * *

_Kkwy = Darkness_

_Mrwt = love_

_In case you were wondering, after loading, the trucks were parked well away from the building so the explosion didn't damage the remaining truck.._


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_I'm sorry about the long wait but here is the first of two fairly quiet chapters as Yami and co. prepare and travel from Japan to Egypt._

* * *

Chapter 29

After dropping Yami and Yugi off at the now ruined mansion Malik and Marik headed off to the airport to meet up with Seto and the others.

Yami and Yugi carefully walked through the debris as they made their way over to where the last remaining truck was parked. "Looks like no-ones in a hurry to save it." Yami mused as he noticed that in the hour they'd been gone no one had informed the local fire department of the blaze…

"I'm actually surprised that some of it is still standing given how big the explosion seemed." Yugi admitted.

Yami grinned at her "Was there any doubt?" he asked smugly.

Sighing Yugi lightly slapped his arm, "Let's get going you moron."

Laughing Yami pulled Yugi into his arms, "Anything you say my beloved queen." He said as he suddenly picked her up and carried her round to the passenger's door, he put her down "Think you can manage?" he asked suddenly turning serious, "Those steps can be quite tricky."

Yugi looked at him in slight annoyance, "It may surprise you to know but I have ridden in one of these things before."

"You have?" Yami asked surprised.

"Yes." Yugi said as she effortlessly climbed the steps and sat in the passengers seat, "When I left grandpa's and into the house."  
After closing the door Yami walked round to the drivers side and climbed in, taking one last look at the burnt out shell of a building Yami and Yugi set off for the airport.

Whilst they were travelling the cab's phone rang "Should I answer that?" Yugi asked

"You might as well." Yami replied

Yugi picked up the receiver and cautiously answered it, "Hello?"

"Yugi, it's Croquet."

"Oh Croquet!" Yugi said relaxing "What can I do for you?" she asked

"I forgot to tell the pharaoh something, can you put him on speaker?"

"Yeah hold on." Yugi replied as she pressed the required button.

"Pharaoh?" Croquet asked.

"What is it you need?" Yami asked patiently.

"I don't need anything I just forgot to relay some information to you."

Yami sighed "Okay what is it?" he asked

"I forgot to tell you that when the arrangements were made I obtained clearance for you to be able to drive through the gates and out to the plane with no security checks."

"That's great news." Yami said. Secretly he had been worried about how they were going to get passed the airport's security.

"Also pharaoh I wanted you to know that the drivers have already been paid…and generously so don't let them try and convince you otherwise."

"Thank you Croquet." Yami said honestly "I appreciate all that you and Anzu have done for us."

Feeling embarrassed, Croquet who was standing with his arms firmly wrapped round Anzu's waist smiled, "It was our pleasure, and Yami." Croquet said calling the pharaoh by his name for the first time, "We wish you and Yugi the best of luck." Before either one of them could reply the line went dead.

Yugi turned off the phone and sat back, "That was good of them to tell us." She said

"Yes it was." Yami agreed.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the airport and found Seto and the others parked up waiting for them. Yami got out of his truck and went to talk to Seto. "Did you have any problems?" Yami asked nodding towards the hired drivers.

"Not yet." Seto replied "But to be honest I don't trust any of them."

"Alright." Yami said "Tell Bakura and Marik to keep their eyes open."

Seto nodded, "So, how do we get these trucks to the plane?" he asked

"Croquet phoned me while we were driving here, he said that he'd arranged it so that we could go straight through the gates and onto the plane without any checks or searches." Yami replied.

"That's alright then." Seto said.

"I know." Yami said, "He also said that the drivers have already been paid."

Seto nodded appreciatively "He's got everything covered then." He said

Yami nodded "Yes, no wonder Pegasus kept him around, he's good at his job." By the time they'd finished talking Bakura and Marik had joined them.

"So what are we going to do now Yami?" Bakura asked.

Yami repeated what he had just told Seto including the part about keeping their eyes on the hired help.

Once the trucks were ready to roll the convoy finally drove round to the loading area and true to his word Croquet had arranged it so that they were able to drive through the gate and up to the plane without being stopped. The four couples climbed out of their trucks and looked up at the enormous aircraft, "Arrogant bastard." Seto mumbled when he saw the large 'Winged P' insignia painted on the tailfin of the plane.

"Well, shall we get on with it?" Yami asked.

"Might as well." Marik said as he turned to go back to his truck.

"Hang on a minute!" Yugi suddenly said

"What is it love?" Yami asked.

"I was wondering about how are we going to load them?" she asked.

Whilst Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik stood around thinking about it, the other drivers sat in their trucks waiting for their orders, just as they had been told to do when Croquet had hired them. But unknown to the small group Keith, the leader of the hired drivers was waiting for a chance to attack the small group and steal the containers contents hoping to sell them for a few bucks, not realising that everything in them even down to the smallest clay pot was worth a small fortune…

Marik looked up at the plane or rather the length of the plane and hummed.

"What is it Marik?" Seto asked.

"What about if we reverse one truck at a time onto the plane, unhitch them and then have the units drive out again?" he paused "That way we can hitch the trailers together and when we get to Egypt all we have to do is drive off the plane and then we're away." Marik said feeling pleased with himself.

Bakura, not quite getting it said angrily, "What in Ra's name are you talking about?"

Marik allowed Malik, who was the more intelligent of the two explain their idea.

Malik took a deep breath before he began, "For a start and for ease of purpose lets label the trucks one through twelve."

The others wondering where Malik was going with this agreed hoping that in the long run it would make the whole thing easier…

"Well, first truck one would reverse into the plane and drop it's trailer, then drive back out, then truck two would drive in, wait until his trailer had been hitched up to trailer one then he would also unhitch and leave, the same thing would happen over and over until you had four trailers hitched to one unit, thus creating a road train… Do that four times and you have four road trains."

Yami turned to Seto and Bakura "Do you think it would work?" he asked

"It'll save us having to do it in the old lands." Bakura said

"Plus it'll make the logistics easier." Seto added

"How so?" Yami asked.

"Well." Seto said, "For one we wouldn't have to worry about the twelve other units and, if we park them in the plane as the road trains when we land we can just head on out to Heba's tomb."

"What about Dr. Hawass?" Ryou suddenly asked

"We won't have to worry about him just yet." Yami said with confidence "We have at least a month before he's due to visit the tomb."

Once they had decided that indeed that was the way they would do it Seto and Yami went to tell the other drivers how they wanted to load the plane, they directed the first one to reverse onto the plane where Bakura and Marik waited to do their part.

Earlier Joey, Ryou, Malik and Yugi had noticed that standing by the wall that divided the cockpit from the cargo hold was a large porta-cabin, so, to keep out of the way of the others they decided to see what it was used for….

After the first truck had been uncoupled the driver was told to go and park by the fence. When they had finished Bakura noticed the drivers heading towards them, "Yami!" he called "You might want to see this."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

Instead of answering verbally Bakura just pointed.

Yami watched them get closer and when they stopped Yami spoke, "What do you want?" he asked

"Our pay." A man, whom Yami suspected was the ringleader said.

"What is your name?" Yami asked

"Keith." The man answered "What's it to ya?"

"Well Keith." Yami said his name with distain "You have already been paid and quite generously from what I have been told." Yami replied.

By this time he and Bakura had been joined by Seto and Marik, Joey and Malik had been told to stay on the plane and protect Ryou and the trucks from anyone who managed to sneak through, reluctantly Joey and Malik agreed.

"Yeah well it wasn't enough." Keith said gruffly.

"What more do you want?" Yami asked

"Hoe about half of what's in those containers?"

Yami's eyes narrowed "Why? What do you think is in them?"

The man shrugged "Dunno, but Pegasus had a lot of valuable stuff."

"Yeah." One of the other men said, "And we want some, if not all of it."

The twelve men took a step closer to where Yami and the others stood.

"I could use the rod." Seto said reaching for it.

"No." Yami replied, "It might affect the hikari's."

Seto sighed, "It would make this go a whole lot easier."

Bakura slammed his right fist into his left hand "No worries." He said with a glint in his eyes, "I could do with an old fashioned brawl."

Marik stood beside him "I'm game."

The men laughed, "We're not afraid of you." Keith said "There's twelve of us and only four of you."

"Five." A female's voice said, Yami turned to see a now leather clad Yugi walking down the plane's ramp; She stood the other side of Yami.

"I thought you were wearing jeans." He said a little confused.

Yugi grinned, "I had Malik put one of my suits in their truck for me to change into."

The five vampires took up a fighting stance as their opponents revealed previously hidden weapons, consisting of batons, knives and one or two chains.

Yami rolled his eyes as he called forth his twin swords; Yugi grabbed her Sais from their sheaths. Following their lead Seto called for his sword, Bakura his scimitars and Marik a couple of small battle axes. "You have a choice." Yami said "You can either walk away now or…" Yami left it to the men's imaginations as to what would happen to them, they looked to Keith for guidance…

Suddenly realising that these were not normal people Keith re-pocketed his knife, turned and walked away, not a word was said. As they were about to climb back into the trucks Bakura called out "You can sell them if you want, Pegasus won't be needing them!"

Keith stopped, looked at Bakura then climbed in still saying nothing.

The five vampires walked onto the plane and bought up the ramp. "You can take off when you're ready." Yami told the pilot over the internal radio.

"Taxing to the runway now sir." The pilot replied.

"Very well, please inform me when we are airborne."

"Will do." The pilot said before switching off the radio.

"Hey come look at this!" Joey said as he poked his head out of the porta-cabin door. Wondering what Joey and the others had found Seto led the others over to where Joey was still standing; when they got inside they were surprised to find it had been sub divided into smaller rooms, the first one was a plush seating area, leading from that was a small bathroom small kitchenette, the last room was a small office complete with a state of the art communications centre. "Impressive." Seto said

"Yeah, and the kitchenette's fully stocked too!"

"Joey! Can't you stop thinking about your stomach for five minutes?" Yugi asked in exasperation.

"But I'm hungry." He whined, Yugi was just about to say something when Ryou said, "Come to think of it I'm a little hungry too."

"What about you Malik?" Yugi asked

"Yeah I am."

Yugi sighed, "Okay I'll go and make you something to eat."

"It's alright Yugi, I'll do it." Ryou said standing up, he looked at the non-humans of the group "Do you five want anything?"

"Just coffee for me." Seto said.

"I think we could all use a cup." Yami said sitting down.

Ryou nodded as he went into the small kitchenette. The pilots voice came over the tannoy, "We are now airborne and currently cruising at approximately thirty-five thousand feet at a speed of 430 knots."

"Understood." Yami replied.

It wasn't long before Ryou came back with a large plate of sandwiches and a tray with six cups of coffee and three of tea, after everyone had finished eating they decided that they would get some sleep during the twelve and a bit hour flight. Each couple went to their respective trucks and settled down for some sleep – or whatever else they had in mind – lets just say it was a while before anyone actually slept…

* * *

As they climbed into the sleeping compartment of the cab Yugi noticed that Yami was holding a cup of boiling water.

"What's that for?" Yugi asked

"You'll see." Yami replied as he set it down on a level surface. He pulled a small plastic bag of something – Yugi wasn't sure what – from his trouser pocket, she watched as he mixed some of the bags contents with the hot water. Yami could see Yugi's curiosity "They're herbs." He said as he finished stirring the concoction.

"What's it for?" Yugi asked

"It's for the ritual."

"What ritual?" Yugi asked now totally confused.

Yami realised that she didn't know what he was talking about; with everything that had gone on he'd completely forgotten to mention it to her.

"It's for a ritual that will allow you to walk in daylight instead of having to keep to the night."

Yugi frowned "What about earlier when we walked to the game shop with Croquet and Anzu?"

Yami smiled "It was dusk, safe for you to venture outside."

"Can't this ritual wait?" Yugi asked.

"No Yugi, you need to do it now."

"Why?" she asked

"Because it will be daylight when we reach Cairo international airport and we'll lose nearly a whole day before we can do anything." He said patiently.

"Can't I just stay here on the bunk behind closed curtains?"

"What about when we get to Heba's tomb Yugi? What then?"

Yugi didn't answer him, Yami wrapped his arms around her "Don't you want to help put Heba and her child back where they belong?"

"Of course I do, you know that, I'm just…"

"Just what habib?" Yami asked softly.

"I…I'm scared, what if it's too soon? What if it doesn't work?"

"Trust me, It will work." Yami assured her "We had to use it on Marik when he was first turned."

Yugi was quiet for a moment then she sighed, "Okay."

Yami smiled "It'll be for the best Yugi, once we reach the palace there aren't many places dark enough for you to dwell in."

"What did you do before you had the ritual?" she asked looking at him.

"Those newly turned had to make sure that they were inside before the sun rose, usually it would be in a windowless room."

"How long did they have to do that for?"

"A millennia or so." Yami replied.

"I can't imagine going that long without seeing the sun or feeling it on my face." Yugi said sadly.

"I know that's why I want you to do this."

"What do I have to do ?" Yugi asked quietly

"It's quite simple, all you have to do is drink this mixture while I recite the spell."

"Then what?"

Yami gave her a light squeeze "Then I make love to you." he said seductively.

"Is that part of the ritual?" Yugi asked

Yami grinned, "No, but it will help you sleep while the potion does its work."

Yugi blushed as she drank the fairly pleasant tasting liquid as Yami quietly recited the spell.

* * *

_430 knots, (500 mph / 800 km/h)_

_Habib – beloved _


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Here is the second chapter for you_

* * *

Chapter 30

While Yugi and the others slept Yami went into the porta-cabins office area, sat at the communication station and called Isis.

"My pharaoh." She said surprised but happy to finally be hearing from him again. "It is good to hear from you after all this time, we were not sure if you were still alive."

"It is good to hear from you as well Isis, but I did say that I would not be in contact with you until I had dealt with Dartz."

Isis sighed "Of course pharaoh."

"Tell me Isis, how are things there?"

"Not good pharaoh."

"Why, what has happened?" Yami asked.

"Rumours have reached us that Pegasus is dead and now several of the clan leaders are fighting amongst themselves wanting to take his place as king of the vampires."

"Do they forget that I am their pharaoh and Pegasus was nothing?" he asked angrily

Isis flinched "My pharaoh you must understand, we had not heard from you in several hundred years they as well as we thought you were dead, killed by the hand of Pegasus."

Yami waved his hand "How did you find out about the death of Pegasus so soon?"

"We first heard the rumour about a week ago, it seems that Zigfried von Schroeder sent his little brother Leon to Japan to keep his eye on things for him and keep him informed of any developments concerning Pegasus."

"Zigfried!" Yami growled "I thought I dealt with him before I left!"

"I'm sorry pharaoh I would have told you sooner but I had no way of contacting you."

Yami shook his head "Don't worry Isis I'll deal with them when we get there."

"You are returning?" Isis asked hopefully.

"Yes and I have Seto, Bakura and Marik with me." He smirked "Plus one or two surprises."

"I will prepare things for your arrival pharaoh." Isis said.

"No."

"No? Why not?" Isis asked.

"I don't want to alert anyone to my arrival, I don't want to give anyone an opportunity to ambush us."

Isis bowed "Very well pharaoh, when can we expect you?"

"In a few days, I have something I must do before I return to the old city."

"Very well pharaoh."

"Isis where is Shimon?" Yami asked wondering why the old man was not with Isis.

Isis sighed, "Not long after you left Shimon locked himself away, he comes out to drink but that is all."

"What of the others?"

"Shada and Karim were killed in a fight with some of von Schroeder's men just after you left."

"What were they after?" Yami asked

"They were looking for you."

"And what of Mahad?" Yami asked wondering what had happened to his friend

Isis smiled "Mahad is well and helping me keep some semblance of order." Isis looked down and then back up at the pharaoh.

"What is it Isis?" Yami asked knowing she had something else to say.

"I know we never gained your permission pharaoh but Mahad and I…we're married."

She confessed wondering how they would be punished, she looked up when she heard him chuckle, "Don't worry Isis I am not angry, it appears we have a lot to talk about and explain when we arrive home."

Isis smiled, "Yes my pharaoh."

Before she could say anything else Yami cut the connection, he'd deliberately left out the news about the finding of Heba's tomb, as he couldn't really be sure of who else was listening in. He sat back and sighed, he needed to address the fighting before it could escalate out of control and spread throughout Egypt, he didn't think that the human population would put up with another mini war that might end up involving them.

* * *

Yami didn't know how long he had been sitting there, so when a warm pair of arms wrapped round his neck he jumped.

"You okay?" a soft feminine voice asked, realising it was Yugi he relaxed,

sighing he said "Not really."

Yugi moved round and sat in his lap "Tell me?" she asked more than said.

"Wait until the others wake up then I can tell you all at the same time."

"Alright." Yugi said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence until they heard Malik in the kitchenette making himself a cup of coffee. They were soon joined by Seto, Joey, Bakura and Ryou, Marik having joined Malik a few minutes before.

Yami let them talk amongst themselves before he broke the bad news. _'So much for a peaceful life after resealing Heba's tomb.' _He thought.

"Come on he said giving the very relaxed Yugi a nudge.

Grumbling she stood up "But I was comfy." She pouted.

Yami chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead "We'll have plenty of time for relaxation later."

"Anyone want a sandwich?" Ryou asked as he reached into the fridge for the butter and cheese.

"Yes please." Malik and Joey both answered

"What do you think will happen when we get back home Seto?" Bakura asked

"Well we'll refill Heba's tomb for a start."

"I know that!" Bakura snapped "I meant after that!"

Seto wrapped his arm round Joey's waist "Then we'll live nice peaceful lives back in the old palace."

"If it's still standing." Marik said.

"Oh it's still standing." Yami said making everyone jump when they saw him and Yugi standing in the office doorway.

"We thought you were still asleep." Seto said

"Or doing something else…" Marik smirked, "Ow!" he yelled as Malik slapped him on the head. "What the hell was that for!"

"You know what that was for so stop it!" Malik said.

Yami and Yugi sat down and Seto immediately knew there was something wrong… "What's wrong Yami?" he asked

Hearing Seto say that everyone stopped talking

"We have a problem." Yami answered

"What problem?" Bakura asked.

Yami sighed as he looked at his high priest, "Shada and Karim are dead."

"What!" Seto said shocked that two of the guardian priests were dead. "How?"

"Who were Shada and Karim?" Malik asked as he, Ryou and Joey sat there confused.

"They were two of the pharaoh's guardian priests." Bakura answered for Yami.

"Yami? What happened to them?" Seto asked again

"Apparently von Schroeder's men came looking for me and caused a skirmish, Shada and Karim as well as several of von Schroeder's men were killed."

"What about Mahad?" Seto asked

"He's alive and well although…" he looked at Seto "He and Isis are now married."

Seto raised an eyebrow "Since when?" he asked

Yami shrugged "I don't know Isis didn't say."

"You've spoken to her?"

"Yes that's what I was doing before you all came in here."

"What are you going to do about it?" Bakura asked "About von Schroeder I mean."

Yami rubbed his forehead and relayed what Isis had told him about the clan leaders fighting amongst themselves.

"Oh great!" Seto said "Now how do we get Heba's tomb done?"

"We have no choice but to take everything to the palace and seal it into one of the storage chambers." Yami said.

"We can't!" Yugi said "If anyone finds out what is in those containers there'll be treasure seekers everywhere!"

Yami sighed, "What else can I do?"

Everyone was silent as they thought about Yami's question.

* * *

"We will be arriving at Cairo international airport in approximately two hours." The plane's captain announced over the speaker.

"Well." Marik said "That gives us two hours to come up with something."

Yami suddenly stood up and went to the cockpit. "Captain, could you delay our landing at all?" he asked

"Well, I can circle the airport for at least an hour before we would have to land." He paused "That's if you want to land in one piece, longer if you don't."

Yami laughed "No the extra hour will be just fine." He thought for a moment "We wont be disrupting any other flights will we?"

"No sir." The pilot replied "I'll hold the plane at twenty thousand feet, out of everybody's way then make the last circle wider so we can come in for a landing."

"Thank you." Yami said sincerely before he left the cabin to go back to the cargo area.

"Where did you go?" Yugi asked him

"To see if I could buy us some more time." He replied

"How?"

"The pilot has agreed to circle the airport for an hour before we land giving an extra hour to think of something."

"That helps." Bakura said.

Joey, Ryou and Malik were feeling a little useless at the moment, they knew that when the time came to fight they wouldn't be able to help, they knew they were no match for rogue vampires that maybe waiting for then back at the palace. Yugi having known them for so long soon picked up on their mood, she stood up and walked over to where they were sitting she knelt before them, "Never think you are useless." She said softly.

"But Yug." Joey said "We're not strong enough to help you, against people like us sure but vamps…" he looked at his feet "We wouldn't stand a chance."

Seto, Bakura and Marik had been surprised when Joey had said that, they had'nt realised that their lovers had felt that way.

Yugi looked across as Yami knowing he'd heard what had been said. After a few moments thought Yami looked across at the three humans "I know you aren't strong enough to fight against vampires Joey, but when we get back to the palace I will have a more important job for you three to do."

Joey looked up "Like what?" he asked

Yami smiled "I'll tell you later, but believe me when I say that you and Malik's fighting abilities and Ryou with his magic will be of a great help."

"Okay Yami, if you say so."

Satisfied that the young ones were happier now Yami returned to his conversation with Seto and the others.

"I don't really want to Seto but can we really risk leaving the clan lords fighting much longer?" Yami asked

"It would be better Yami, then we wouldn't have to worry about guarding the trucks we could just concentrate on getting rid of Zigfried."

"I suppose so." Yami said still not quite sure what to do. A beaker was suddenly put in front of his face, he looked up

"Lamb's blood." Yugi said "You haven't eaten for a while, you need your strength all of you, she said as she passed the beakers round, there's more in the kitchen if you want it." she said taking a sip of her own.

As they drank they ran what seemed like a thousand ideas between them, none of them suitable.

The speaker finally crackled into life. "Please strap yourselves in lady and gentlemen we are coming in for a landing."

Everyone quickly moved into the seating area and buckled in. The pilot made the last turn before making his final approach it wasn't long before the eight passengers felt the slight bump when the wheels hit the tarmac as the plane finally landed. The group waited for the pilot to tell them that it was okay for them to lower the Ramp and disembark.

After about twenty minutes the captain's voice came over the speaker, "Sir before you open the rear ramp I thought you should know that the plane has been surrounded."

"That bastard Hawass!" Seto seethed, "I told you he couldn't be trusted!" as he and Yami walked up to the cockpit, they needed to go there as the hold had no windows.

"No Seto, look." Yami said as he saw the men now surrounding the aircraft.

"Private militia." Seto said

"Any guesses as to whose?" Yami asked knowingly

"Von Schroeder." Seto said as he noticed the rose insignia on their jackets. His eyes narrowed "How in the seven hells did he know?"

Yami sighed "He must have picked up my earlier transmission to Isis."

"What do we do now?" Seto asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do!" Yami snapped as he stormed from the cockpit into the cargo bay finally into the office. He turned the videophone on and switched it to scramble then proceeded to call Dr. Hawass.

The Doctor's secretary picked up, "Dr Hawass' office how can I help you?"

"Get me Dr. Hawass." Yami demanded.

"I'm sorry…"

Yami interrupted her "Listen, I do not have time for this! Tell him Atemu is on the line!"

"But…"

"No, no buts, just do it woman!" Yami snapped.

Sighing the hapless woman buzzed her boss "Dr. Hawass sir, someone called Atemu is on the videophone demanding to speak with you." she said thinking that he would give the creep the brush off, however she was surprised when he said "Well, what are you waiting for? Put him through!"

Sighing the woman connected the two men then went back to filing her nails.

The first thing Dr. Hawass noticed was that the video call was scrambled, _'strange'_ he thought with a slight shrug before flicking the switch. Dr. Hawass' eyes widened; any doubts he'd had were soon erased when the pharaoh Atemu's face appeared on the screen.

'_So it is true the pharaoh was one of the undead.'_ Hawass thought "Pharaoh?" he asked, "Where are you?"

"Cairo international airport, I need your help."

"What is it I can do for you?"

"We've just landed and my plane has been surrounded by private militia, I need your help in removing them."

"I don't know what it is you think I can do."

"Dr. Hawass, the items we spoke off earlier are on the plane." Yami said patiently.

Zawi Hawass looked at the screen in shock, he quickly pulled himself together, "Leave it with me and I'll call my friend in the military."

"Don't forget our agreement Doctor." Yami warned,

"I haven't forgotten pharaoh." Dr. Hawass said in resignation "I would rather not see them and knew they are where they should be and safe than have them sent to the shadow realm."

"You will still get you day in the tomb Dr. Hawass." Yami said before he said goodbye to the Egyptian.

Yami went back to where the others were sitting, "Dr. Hawass as calling his friend in the military to see if he can clear those men out there."

"What are we going to do about von Schroeder?" Seto asked

"Let's sort out Heba's tomb first then we'll deal with him." Yami said.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Yami had spoken to Dr. Hawass about the situation and everyone was going crazy with not knowing what was going on especially Bakura and Marik, the two of them didn't like to sit still for too long. The sudden sound of gunfire made the group jump "Sir, I think you might want to see this." The captain said

Yami picked up the internal phone "What's happening?" he asked.

"The army has arrived and they are rounding everyone up."

"I take it from the gunfire some are resisting?"

"Oh yeah." The captain said the amusement clearly heard in his voice, "Not that it's doing them any good."

"Let me know when they're done." Yami said.

"Very good sir, the captain replied.

Yami replaced the receiver then sat back.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Marik asked.

Yami shook his head; "No, I don't want to take any chances by letting down the ramp until we're ready to roll.

A further fifteen minutes went by before they heard the captain's voice, "The major has signalled that it's all clear."

Yami went to the cockpit, "Where is the army now?" he asked.

"The main body are standing by the plane, the major is over there talking to Dr. Hawass." The captain said pointing to the grassy area to the side of the plane.

Yami took a closer look "They're not talking, they seem to be arguing about something." He said.

He turned to the pilot and co-pilot "I want to thank you for your help, if there is ever anything we can do for you please let me know."

"Thank you Mr. Atemu, and good luck."

Yami walked to the cargo area "Get into the trucks." He said

"What are we doing?" Seto asked.

"I'm going to drop the ramp and we drive off and you don't stop for anything or anyone."

"What if they start shooting?" Bakura asked.

"Don't worry they won't." Yami said with a gleam in his eye.

"How do you know?" Bakura asked

"Simple, Dr. Hawass won't let them."

"He's out there?"

"Yes he is, I'm going to offer him the chance to come with us now."

"Do you think that's wise?" Seto asked.

Yami sighed, "I think so, the faster we get the tomb refilled and resealed the happier I'll be."

"But how are you going to conceal the location from him?" Seto asked

"Shroud him in shadows." Yami replied

"Good answer." Bakura said with a smirk.

* * *

_Next. Yami and the others, with Dr. Hawass head for Heba's tomb._


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Thank you all for being so patient..._

* * *

Refilling and Resealing Heba's Tomb - part 1.

The soldiers jumped back surprised when the rear of the plane began to open, some of them un-shouldered their weapons and aimed them at the slowly lowering ramp.

"Put your weapons down!" Dr. Hawass yelled, the men looked at the major who stayed silent, "Tell your men to lower their weapons." The Doctor said.

"But we don't know who they are or what they want." The major said stubbornly.

Dr. Hawass turned and glared at his friend "I know exactly who it is and why they are here." He turned back to the aircraft "He also has the highest level of clearance."

The major sighed, if whoever was on that plane had that level of clearance he couldn't detain them as he'd wanted to. He wanted to know what was so important on that plane that caused someone to send a private militia to try and intercept them, now he would never know, he could always ask but somehow he didn't think he get a straight answer, if he got one at all…

Dr. Hawass' eyes widened when he saw the four road trains come down the ramp, he was even more surprised when one of them stopped and the drivers door opened.

The major and his men looked on in fascination as a man climbed down from the cab and headed towards them, still uncertain of the strangers the major unclipped the strip covering his revolver, "That will not be necessary." Yami said as he stood before them, "Dr. Hawass I presume." He said

"Yes, and you are the pharaoh Atemu?" he asked

"I am." Yami turned to the dumfounded major, "I would like to thank you for dealing with those men for us, we did not want to resort to 'other' measures." The major just stared at him.

"Well answer the man!" Dr. Hawass hissed as he nudged him with his elbow.

The stunned major pulled himself from his shock, "Er the pleasure is all mine pharaoh?" he said

Yami chuckled "It would appear that even though I have been gone for a long time it seems that I have not been forgotten."

"No sir." the major replied "The people that still reside in the old city do not let us forget, the stories of when you ruled long ago are still taught as part of our heritage." He said

"I see." Yami said. He turned to Dr. Hawass "If I may speak with you alone."

Dr. Hawass nodded "Of course."

The major watched as the two men moved away slightly and were now talking quietly together.

"Dr. Hawass the offer I made to you is still open but because of recent and unforeseen circumstances I'm afraid it will have to be now."

"Why what has happened?" the doctor asked.

Yami shook his head "Nothing that concerns you or the human population of Egypt." He stopped and turned to the Egyptologist "But believe me when I say that the sooner the tomb is resealed the happier I'll be."

Dr. Hawass sighed, "Very well." He said.

He turned to the major "I will be travelling with the pharaoh, you may return to your barracks now."

Slightly annoyed at being dismissed so abruptly the major gave a short sharp nod before turning to lead his men from the airport.

As they walked back to the truck Yami spoke again "I hope you don't mind sitting on the bunk for the journey but I need to blindfold you so you do not know the location of the tomb."

"Do you not trust me not to say anything?" Dr. Hawass asked slightly annoyed, after all he had given his word hadn't he?

Yami sighed, it's not that I don't trust you, but lets just say you might be tempted to someone if they used the right method of persuasion."

Dr. Hawass stopped "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked

Yami stopped and turned to him "Are you going to tell me that if someone stood there with a knife at your granddaughters throat you would still stay nothing?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Dr. Hawass deflated and Yami chuckled, "Do not worry it is as much for your safety as it is ours.

When they reached the truck Dr. Hawass was about to walk round to the passenger's door. "You'll need to get in on the driver's side." Yami said.

Seeing the looked he added "There is already someone sitting on the passenger's seat." Nodding Dr. Hawass climbed into the truck and then slid over onto the bunk

"Hello." A young woman's voice said it was then that Dr. Hawass took a good look at the young girl, his mouth opened in shock

"What is it?" Yugi asked, "What's wrong?"

Mentally shaking his head Dr. Hawass apologised, "I'm sorry but I wasn't told about you or how much you would resemble queen Heba." He said.

She held out her hand, "Ah." Yugi said, "In that case my name is Yugi."

Dr. Hawass took it and as they shook hands Dr. Hawass introduced himself.

"I know who you are." Yugi said

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

Yugi nodded, "My grandfather spoke very highly of you." she paused "And I used to watch you on the television."

"Your grandfather?" he asked

"Yes Solomon Mutou."

"You're Solomon's granddaughter?" Yugi nodded, "How is he? I haven't seen him for a while."

Yugi's smile dropped "I'm afraid he's passed over." Yugi said solemnly.

"When?" Dr. Hawass asked somewhat shocked by Yugi's news.

"That is something to be discussed later." Yami said as he climbed into the truck.

* * *

The drive to the tomb site was done in silence, Yami concentrating on where he was going, Yugi had her eyes closed as she thought about her grandfather and Dr. Hawass was still sitting on the bunk but now he was shrouded in shadows, his mind was full of what he might see when they unpacked the containers. He figured that there would be a fair amount of goods going by what Howard Carter found when he and Lord Carnarvon first opened Tutankhamun's tomb but he hadn't expected there to be sixteen containers full! All he knew was that he couldn't wait to look at what he had spent nearly 30 years searching for, true he couldn't talk about it or take it back to Cairo but at least he would get to see it before it was all sealed away again.

They had been travelling for the best part of a day when they had finally reached their destination. Yami lifted the shadows from Dr. Hawass who blinked in the evening's sun, after climbing from the cab Dr. Hawass looked round then realised he was wasting his time. The area where they were had been somehow concealed, no one could see in and he couldn't see out, it made him a little nervous.

It wasn't long before Yugi and the others picked up on his discomfort. "You will be fine Dr. Hawass this is not the shadow realm." Seto said

"It's not?" Dr. Hawass surprised

"No it is an invisible shield, if anyone looks this way it will look like normal the desert landscape."

"How is the shield made?" He asked

Seto smiled "Magic." Was all he would say.

Using the power of their three items Seto, Bakura and Marik had been able to not only strengthen but also widen the area of the shield Ryou had set in place with his own light magic. With the arrival of Yugi and the pharaoh they would be able to strengthen it even more.

Yami looked at the tomb's entrance "Did you do this?" he asked Seto.

"No, it was like this when we got here."

"The bastard lied to us!" Yami seethed "He said they'd back filled the tomb!"

Dr. Hawass walked over to Yugi "What is the pharaoh so angry about?" he asked.

Yugi sighed, "The man who found Heba's tomb said that after he'd emptied it he and his men backfilled it." Yugi looked over at the tomb entrance, "Obviously he didn't." she said sadly

"Who was she to you Yugi?" Dr. Hawass asked wondering why the girl held such a sadness for a woman she could never have met.

"That's easy Dr. Hawass, as Yami already told you I am Heba's reincarnation, what he didn't tell you was that I have all of her memories, right up to and including her my death."

Dr. Hawass stared at Yugi, he wasn't sure whether to believe her or not, she seemed sincere, so he'd give her the benefit of the doubt…for now.

While the two had been talking Ryou, Malik and Joey waited by the entrance as Yami, Seto, Bakura and Marik entered the tomb to assess the damage if there was any.

Bakura lit his torch and surveyed the area, "He didn't leave anything did he?" he asked.

"No." Seto said wishing he'd let Pegasus suffer a bit more than he did as he watched Yami bend down and gather up the pieces of the seal that had been on the inner sanctuary doors. Seto was wondering if they could repair it when Yami looked at him "This time we seal it with shadow magic."

"Is that wise pharaoh?" Bakura asked.

Yami turned to him "Yes, then should any one enter the shadows will deal with them." With the way he had spoken the others knew that they wouldn't be able to change his mind about using the shadows.

He stood up "Come on let's get on with it." the four vampires emerged from the tomb.

"Well?" Joey asked

"There's been no damage done to the tomb itself." Yami said "We can go ahead and unload the containers."

"Dr. Hawass!" Yami called

"Yes?" he asked as he and Yugi walked towards the pharaoh.

"If you want to study the walls while we unload the first container there is a torch on the wall by the door."

"Thank you I would very much like to study the artwork." Dr. Hawass said as he walked towards the tomb entrance.

After cutting the first bolt seal they opened the containers rear doors and proceeded to unload the crates. Bakura and Marik had had the forethought to put a small forklift and pump-truck on the trucks as well to help with the unloading, the forklift to take the crates off the trucks and the pump-truck to bring the other crates forward.

It had taken an hour and a half to unload the first container. "One down, only fifteen more to go!" Marik said cheerfully as he wiped the sweat from his face, the others just glared at him as they carried another crate into the tomb where Yugi, Ryou and Dr Hawass, whom had also been roped into helping (which he didn't mind), were waiting to place the items back where they belonged using the photographs Pegasus took as a reference.

Yami and Seto walked into the tomb and laughed, Dr Hawass was standing there with a large grin as he took things from the crates and examined them before placing them where they belonged.

"He looks like a cat that's got the finest cream." Seto said

Yami laughed again "Given the length of time he's been looking for Heba's tomb can you blame him?"

Seto shook his head "No, not really." He replied.

After about twelve hours, give or take …they had unloaded half of the containers and had already replaced most of the items to where they had belonged.

When they had finally placed the last piece Ryou surprised them by bringing out a large picnic basket and laying out quite a lot of food.

"Where on earth did you get all that from?" Malik asked as Joey grabbed a sandwich or two.

"I got it from the plane's kitchen before we left." He turned to Dr. Hawass "Would you like one?" Ryou asked as he held out a plate "We have ham, ham and cheese , corned beef and English mustard or tomato, cheese and tomato or plain cheese."

Dr. Hawass took a cheese and tomato sandwich "Thank you." He said as he bit into it. Ryou looked at Yami, there's some bottles in the cab's fridge if you want it."

"Thanks Ryou." Yami said as the five vampires walked towards the truck he and Bakura had been driving. Whilst they were away Dr. Hawass talked to Ryou, Malik and Joey.

The three teens explained hoe they'd met Seto, Bakura and Marik first and getting together with them before meeting Yami a couple of years later. They were still talking when the small group returned.

Dr. Hawass watched as everyone sat with their respective partner, "Do you know who robbed the tomb in the first place?" he asked suddenly wanting to know.

"Pegasus." Yami said bitterly

Dr. Hawass' eyes widened in shock "Surly not ." he said in disbelief "Maximillion Pegasus has helped us preserve the treasures of Egypt not steal them!" He thundered.

Bakura sneered, "Maximillion Pegasus was the sort of man that after you shook his hand you counted your fingers."

"I don't believe it." Dr. Hawass said.

Yami looked at the Egyptologist and sighed, "Pegasus is the one that tried to start a war between the humans and vampires of Egypt until Isis and the others managed to stop him." He sighed again "After that plan failed he managed to find Heba's tomb, he opened it and stripped it of everything in sight taking it all to Japan." Dr. Hawass looked shell-shocked after all Maximillion Pegasus was his friend.

"He was even heartless enough to use her child's sarcophagus as an ice bucket for Ra's sake!" Seto raged, "What friend of Egypt would do that?" he demanded.

"Not to mention he killed Solomon Mutou killed and then tried to kill Yugi." Joey said.

"He did! Why?" The archaeologist asked surprised. That led to Yami telling everyone what he had learned from Solomon's diaries.

"We best get to bed ." Yami suddenly said "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Er where will I sleep?" Dr. Hawass asked.

"You can sleep in our bunk." Bakura said "Ryou and I can bunk with Marik and Malik."

"Are you sure." Dr. Hawass asked uncertainly

"Yeah, yeah, no worries." Marik said smiling at the old man trying to show that he was indeed okay with it.

The group of nine went to their respective trucks and went to bed…

_

* * *

_

Sorry it's short but I felt that that was the best place to leave it…


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Is it just me, or is no one getting any notification of story updates…my last update was the 8__th__ march? I ask because I got a pm asking when was I going to update this…three days after I had done so…Oh well, on with the fic._

_**Bold italics **_– ancient Egyptian.

_**Warning**_ – small lemon in this chapter…

* * *

Refilling and Resealing Heba's Tomb part 2

Leon watched his brother as he sat at his desk a rose in his left hand and the telephone in his right he was livid. "What do you mean you and the men failed and now the trucks have disappeared?" Zigfried Von Schroeder growled as he slapped the rose he'd been holding against the table's edge destroying the beautiful bloom, "I want those trucks and their drivers found again and bought to me!" the Austrian aristocrat snapped as he slammed down the phone.

"Do you even know what's in them?" his younger brother asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't care! Those people must know where the pharaoh is and I aim to find out."

Leon sighed before asking, "What if it's the pharaoh driving those unknown trucks in Egypt?"

"Don't be so foolish!" Zigfried snapped "He wouldn't dare go back to Egypt, not after all this time not when he knows I'm looking for him." He said as he picked another rose from a vase and sniffed it.

Leon wasn't so sure, after all not only had the pharaoh disappeared but so had Yugi, her friends and their lovers, he looked at his brother and sighed again, he daren't argue with Zigfried when he was this angry, he turned to leave the room.

"Leon." Zigfried said

"What?" He asked without turning round

"I want you to go to Egypt and see to this personally."

"Do I have too?" he asked with yet another sigh

"Yes you do! If my plan is to succeed I need to know what's going on." Leon didn't bother to answer him he just left to go and pack.

As Leon packed he couldn't stop thinking of the recent events in Japan, firstly Pegasus is killed and his mansion destroyed, Yugi and everyone close to her vanishes along with the pharaoh that they had managed to keep track of, until now… then there were the sixteen trucks that they had been told had left the mansion before it exploded and boarded a plane bound for Egypt, no papers, no security checks no nothing.

Something else Leon couldn't seem to fathom was, how was it that his brother could be arrogant enough the think that the pharaoh was afraid of him he wasn't even a vampire for gods sake! He just liked the idea of ruling over an entire race of immortals, he shook his head and wondered just what were Zigfried's plans? And was too late for him to get out whilst he still could…

* * *

It was still the early hours of the morning when the small group started to unload the remaining containers. Yami was hoping to get it finished by nightfall, because he wanted everyone back in Cairo as soon as possible, he had some things he needed to do before going back to the old city.

When they had almost finished placing the last of the objects Yugi pulled Yami aside, "Atemu I want to give Dr. Hawass something from the tomb."

Yami looked at her "Why?"

She in turn looked at the man whom to her at least, suddenly looked a great deal older, "He has been looking for her for so long, I want to give him something to remember it and us by."

Yami sighed, "Are you sure Yugi?"

She nodded "Nothing major, just one of the small Shabti's that's all."

Yami wrapped his arms around her and smiled "All right, if you truly want too I won't stop you."

"Thank you." she whispered against his lips as she leaned up to kiss him.

Fourteen hours after they had started the final items were in place, Yami had even given permission for Heba's sarcophagus to be opened so that Dr. Hawass could take a look at the mummified remains of his former wife. It was then that Dr. Hawass saw the true resemblance between Yugi and the ancient queen, they could easily have been twins, the Egyptologist finally believed that Yugi was indeed Heba reincarnated, sadly he watched as the sarcophagus was closed once again but, after seeing the look of pain on the pharaohs face he understood why...

Finally the party of nine stood at the tomb's entrance, Seto said a prayer in the old tongue whilst Yami sealed the tomb using his shadow magic, when Seto had finished speaking Yami ended the small ceremony with the words _**'In the name of Pharaoh Atemu, I charge the shadows to guard and protect the tomb of my beloved queen Heba!'**_

The group stood back as the sand began to swirl creating a large vortex before dying down again, when the air cleared no trace of the tomb could be seen, it had been buried under tons of sand.

Sadly they all walked back to the road trains and, after a short break they loaded Yugi's things back into one of the containers then got ready to travel back to Cairo, Dr. Hawass once again shrouded in shadows for part of the return journey. Through the side mirror Yugi watched as the shifting sands covered their wheel tracks, leaving no evidence of them ever having been there.

After travelling well into the evening they finally reached Cairo, they parked their trucks on a disused industrial park and once they got out and stretched Dr. Hawass turned to them, "I would like to thank you pharaoh for allowing me the opportunity to see everything." He said sincerely "It's been an unforgettable experience."

Yugi smiled at him "Here we would like you to have this to remind you of the last two days."

Dr. Hawass was surprised when Yugi handed him one of the shabti from Heba's tomb "I know it isn't much but…"

"I couldn't possibly! It is far to valuable." Dr. Hawass said

Yami stepped forward "No, we want you to have it, the only thing we ask is that it goes into your private home and not the museum."

"Why not the museum?" Dr. Hawass asked as he looked at the exquisitely carved figure.

Yami sighed "If they see a previously unrecorded artefact they will know there is another tomb to search for."

Dr. Hawass nodded knowing he was right, "You have my word." He said.

"And if you should have any problems tell them to come to the old city and see me." Yami added.

The group all shook hands with the rather likable archaeologist and watched as he made his way home.

"So now what?" Seto asked

"We sleep and in the morning we have some things to do before we return home."

"Home." Bakura said "It'll be good to go back after all these millennia."

"I wonder if they've forgotten us?" Marik mused.

Seto smirked, "How can they? You two are unforgettable."

Bakura and Marik looked at him as Ryou and Malik snickered "Thanks, we think." Bakura said dryly.

After bidding everyone goodnight they climbed back into the units and settled down for the night. "Oh I can't wait to get into a real bed again." Yugi said as she snuggled up to Yami, he gave her a gentle squeeze and kiss before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning after walking round the city for a while they found a small family run hotel and booked into it, once they reached their rooms the first thing Yugi did was have a warm shower, she was quickly joined by Yami who had more than showering on his mind…

Yugi was standing under the spray with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of the warm water running over her skin she jumped when she felt warm arms wrap round her waist and soft lips tease her neck, she sighed as she tilted her head, giving him more room to work, she leaned her head back so it rested on shoulder as he raised his left hand to tease her breasts, her legs parted slightly as his right hand slipped down to tease her between her legs. Yugi's breathing was becoming more laboured as he slipped first one, then two fingers within her and moved them in an imitation of what another part of his anatomy would soon be doing to her, she could feel his hardened member pressing against the contours of her backside as he ground himself against her, Yugi whined as Yami removed his fingers, he turned her to face him and as he kissed her he wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist, holding her waist gently he lowered her on to his erection sighing as he slid home, he stopped and kissed her again before withdrawing until just the tip remained, she gasped as he thrust into her again and again putting more and more force into each one.

Not wishing to finish too soon Yami slowed his pace he smirked when Yugi whined her disapproval, his smirk widened when she squealed as he attacked her nipples with his lips and teeth…

"Oh gods Atemu!" she hissed as she pushed his head into her breast

Yami removed his mouth from her skin "What do you want habibi?" Yami asked

"M…m…more."

"More what Yugi?"

"More of that, more of this." She said as she thrust against him, "I…I don't know just more."

Yami tightened his hold on her "You asked for it." he said as he began to work her hard and fast, relentlessly pounding into her until he could feel that he was close "Come with me." He hissed as he licked her neck before biting into her flesh a little harsher than he would normally have done, the mix of pleasure and pain took Yugi over the edge, her orgasm hitting her the same time as Yami's took him, they stayed still for a few moments until they had both calmed down, and were able to make their way from the shower to the bedroom.

"Well." she said once she'd fully recovered, "I wasn't expecting that."

Yami smirked "That's what made it all the more enjoyable."

"Your impossible." She groaned as she flopped on the bed "Couldn't you have waited until tonight? Now I don't feel like going out."

Yami sat beside her, "Then don't, stay here, grab a cup of coffee and relax."

"Hmmm that sounds like a good idea." She mumbled as she curled up holding her pillow.

Yami smiled at her fondly, "I'm going to find a telephone, I need to call Isis."

"Oh okay." Yugi said sleepily.

"And I've got one or two errands to run." He leaned over and kissed her softly "I won't be long."

"'Kay." Yugi mumbled

Yami picked up his wallet and the room key and left to do what he needed.

He arrived in the lobby and found a somewhat beaten up payphone on the wall picking up the receiver he dialled a number and after one or two rings a woman answered it "Hello."

"Isis, it's Atemu." He called himself Atemu because he knew his only priestess would never address him by another name.

"Oh pharaoh! What is it you need?"

"Isis, how long would it take you to set up a meeting with all the clan leaders?"

"About five days, pharaoh." She replied "Why?"

"I want you to call a meeting for seven days time and I want you to ask Von Schroeder to attend."

"Very well pharaoh." Isis said

"And Isis."

"Yes pharaoh."

"Tell no one why."

"Of course my king, when will you be returning?" she asked

"Soon Isis, I still have one or two things to do first."

"Very well Pharaoh."

Satisfied Yami replaced the receiver and left the hotel, he was walking round the town when he found the kind of shop he was looking for, after looking in the window he smiled then entered knowing exactly what is was he wanted to purchase.

* * *

In the old city Isis sent out the runners and riders to deliver the papyri scrolls of invitation, because of the distance Isis simply telephoned Zigfried Von Schroeder who hadn't been happy about being summoned like a common peasant.

"Leon!" he yelled

"What is it now Zigfried? I'm still packing." Leon asked, by now feeling slightly annoyed at his older brother.

"I will be joining you." he said tersely

Leon frowned "What for?"

"Because I have been summoned like a common peasant by that insufferable woman!" he seethed

"Who, Isis?" Leon asked

"Yes Isis!" he snapped "I swear the first thing I'm going to do is burn her at the stake and let the desert winds scatter her ashes!" he carried on as he stomped up the stairs, his already bad mood worsening.

* * *

_Shabti = a small carved figure, several of which were placed in the tomb so they could perform menial tasks in the afterlife for the deceased. The ideal number being 401 - one for each day of the year together with an overseer for each group of Ten (Seti the first had as many as 700)_

_*Information from 'The Dictionary of Ancient Egypt' and my old course notes.*_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay in updating…but now my health is back on track I hope to be updating (and reviewing) more often._

_This is one of those 'transition' chapters, mainly to get everyone heading for the old city._

* * *

Chapter 33

"Are you sure you can have them done by then?" Yami asked.

The store owner bowed "For you sire I will stop all my other work and see to it personally."

Yami smiled, "I thank you but you shouldn't forget your other customers."

The man waved him off "Don't worry I have others that can do my work just as well as I."

"Then why hot have one of them work on these?" Yami asked

The old man chuckled, "These things are too delicate to be made by inexperienced hands."

"Very well." Yami finally said, "I will be back in three days."

A young man stood by the shop door and held out a piece of paper towards Yami, "The directions you wanted sir."

"Are you sure she sells the kind of things I want?" Yami asked the young man

"Yes sir, she'll have everything to require, my girlfriend shops there when she's looking for ancient style clothing."

"Thank you, I really appreciate your help." Yami said as he took the paper and left the shop.

The shop owner studied the photographs and drawing for a moment before going out to the back to start work on the three pieces straight away.

An hour and a half and three shops later Yami came across the shop he'd been looking for, upon entering he was greeted by a young woman whom, on recognising him gave him a seductive smile, "And how may I serve you?" she purred.

Yami rolled his eyes he could do without this. "Is there someone else who can serve me?" he asked tersely hoping his unfriendly manner would put her off, sadly he realised it wouldn't when she replied "No there isn't, there's only me."

"Very well." Yami sighed, wishing for the first time that he'd been allowed to fade from people's memories, mentally he decided he'd have to have a word with Isis about it, "I wish to buy several outfits."

The girl pulled a tape measure from round her neck and walked towards Yami, her hips swaying from side to side.

"That!" he snapped, "Will not be necessary. Now. If you wish to stay in business you will supply me with what I need and nothing more."

Unsettled by the anger in his voice the girl stopped her seduction attempt and ran round the shop collecting the things Yami called them out and in the colours and sizes he'd requested. After paying for everything Yami walked back to the hotel.

"Oi pharaoh!" Yami stopped, he knew that voice all too well, he should, it belonged to one of his greatest tormentors "Do you have to yell?" he asked as he turned to see not only Bakura but also Ryou, Malik and Marik walking towards him.

"How else could we get your attention?" Bakura said with a grin. Yami rolled his eyes as he turned back and started walking again.

"Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked

"She's in our room asleep." Yami replied, "She was still a little tired."

"Wore her out did you?" Marik asked with a smirk. Yami didn't dignify that questions with an answer, Malik on the other hand slapped Marik on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Marik whined as he rubbed the now sore spot,

"It's none of our business!" Malik hissed. Bakura laughed whilst Ryou flushed slightly.

Wanting to change the subject Yami asked, "Where's Seto and Joey?"

Bakura shrugged, "Don't know we haven't seen them since we all booked into the hotel earlier."

"Say no more." Yami said quickly hoping to avoid a speculative conversation on what they might or might not be doing.

* * *

Seto sat back on the bed as he watched Joey devour a large lunch. "Slow down pup or you'll choke."

Joey glared at him "It's your fault I'm hungry!"

Seto frowned "How did you work that one out?"

Joey blushed and mumbled something that Seto even with his vampire enhanced hearing couldn't catch.

"What?"

"I said, you're the one who wanted to go three rounds this morning and then drink from me."

"You didn't enjoy?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that…" Joey mumbled again

The two were still bickering when someone knocked on their door. Seto yanked it open and was about to yell at whomever it was disturbing them until he saw it was "Yugi?"

"Hey Seto I was wondering if you and Joey wanted to go out for a bit I could use a cup of coffee."

Seto moved out of the way and let Yugi enter the room, "Sure, Joey's just finishing his lunch but I could do with a coffee."

"Why didn't you just call room service?" Joey asked

Yugi shook her head "No, I'm fed up with just sitting in the room, I need some fresh air."

"But you don't breathe now remember." Seto said smirking

"Oh ha, ha Seto, so not funny." She said as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Okay I'm ready." Joey said as he finished his last sandwich, "Let me go get my wallet and I'll be right with you."

As they left the hotel room Joey grabbed the lunch tray and set it on the hallway floor by their door ready for one of the hotel staff to clear away.

They left the hotel as Yami and the others were about to go in, "Yugi?" Yami said "Where are you going?"

"Oh hey Yami, Seto, Joey and I were just going to get a coffee."

"What about…"

Yugi interrupted him "Don't say what about room service, I also need some fresh air."

Yami smiled, let me get rid of these bags and I'll join you."

"So will we!" Malik said "I'm feeling a little hungry." He turned to Ryou "What about you?"

"Now you that mention it, I could go for a sandwich." Ryou replied.

"When was the last time you ate?" Yugi asked.

"Um back at the tomb." Ryou answered sheepishly.

Yugi turned to Bakura and Marik, "Have you both eaten since then?"

Looking guilty Marik and Bakura both nodded.

"It's a wonder they're still standing!" she said exasperated, "Come on let's get some food into you."

Yugi looked at Yami who nodded "You go on and I'll catch up."

"You sure?" she asked

"Yes, go on and feed those two." He said as he nodded towards Ryou and Malik. Yami entered the hotel as Yugi and the others looked for a decent restaurant or café.

After depositing his bags in their room Yami locked the room door and left to find the others.

* * *

Zigfried von Schroeder sat in his private plane reading the request for him to attend the police station he'd just been faxed by the Egyptian police.

"Fools!" he said angrily as he slapped the report down.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"Because of their bungled attempt on the plane the police in Cairo want to interview me."

"How do they know you were involved?" Leon asked not believing the Egyptian police had figured it out so fast, after all none of their men had survived the shootout with the Egyptian army.

"Because the fools were still in their uniforms complete with insignias!" Zigfried snarled.

Leon looked out of the planes window he thought that they would have at least had the sense to remove their insignia from their sleeves. _'I suppose that's what you get for hiring cheap labour.'_ Leon thought to himself.

"This will delay our arrival at the old city by at least a day," Zigfried said.

"Did they say what the charges could be?" Leon asked as he turned back to face his brother.

Zigfried rubbed his forehead "They said I could be charged with trying to steal the plane."

"But you weren't trying to steal the plane just it's cargo of trucks." Leon said puzzled.

"That's what bothers me, there is no mention of the trucks or their drivers just the attack on the empty plane."

The two sat in silence as they both tried to figure out what was going on.

* * *

It didn't take Yami long to find the others, they were sitting at the outside tables of one of Cairo's finer café's, they were teasing Joey about his eating again after having just had a large meal in the hotel.

"It's their fault!" he whined "If it wasn't for them eating I wouldn't have gotten hungry again."

Seto huffed "Your always hungry Joey just admit it!" it would have led to another argument between the two if it hadn't been stopped by Yami.

"Save it for when you're alone, I'd rather you didn't embarrass us by arguing in public." Yami said as he sat down, a waitress was by his side before he'd even gotten settled.

"What can I get you handsome?" She asked huskily. Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik all snickered at the angry look on Yugi's face.

"She's in for it now." Bakura whispered to the others.

Yugi glared at the girl "My husband would like a cup of coffee!" she snapped, "In fact we all would!"

"You already have coffees in front of you." the waitress said haughtily, the group picked up their cups and drained them before putting them on the tray in the centre of the table,

"Now we don't." Bakura said curtly.

Annoyed at loosing a chance with the handsome man the waitress picked up the tray and took it inside with her.

"The nerve of her!" Yugi grumbled as the girl walked away. Yami took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't fret habibi you are the only one for me."

The group were not at all surprised when it was a different waitress that bought their drinks to them.

"Before you leave." Joey said to the girl "I'd like to order an Um Ali."

"Yes sir." the waitress sat as she picked up the money for the coffees.

"Take the Um Ali out of that as well and keep the change."

"Thank you sir." the waitress said with a sincere smile, she turned to Joey "I'll be right back with your desert sir."

"Have you ever tried an Um Ali Joey?" Marik asked

Joey shook his head "No, but it looks delicious." Joey had heard another customer order it and decided he wanted to try it.

"What is an Um Ali anyway?" Ryou asked, he himself fancied a desert of some kind but he wasn't sure what to order.

"An Um Ali is a hot bread pudding served with milk and topped with pine nuts." Marik said.

The waitress returned with the requested desert, Ryou looked at it when she put it in front of Joey. "May I have one of those please?" he asked the waitress after deciding that he too would like to try it.

Seto sighed, "To save the poor girls feet does anyone else want anything?" he asked.

"I'll have one of those as well please." Malik said sheepishly.

Seto took twenty pounds from his wallet and gave it to the girl, "And keep the change."

"I cannot sir it is too much." She protested, as she'd already had a large tip from the other gentleman in their group.

"Yes you can." Seto replied, "Think of it as a reward for putting up with them." he added as he pointed to Ryou, Malik and Joey.

The waitress giggled as she heard the three aforementioned teens protesting at what he'd said, still smiling the girl went to get the deserts.

After everyone had finished eating and drinking the group made their way back to the hotel.

"So, what did you buy?" Yugi asked as she flopped onto the bed.

Yami sat beside her "Before I let you see it I just need to get a couple more things."

"How long will that be?" she asked

"About three days." He replied as he stood up and placed the bags in the bottom of a cupboard locking it behind him.

"Yami."

"What?"

"What will happen when we get to the old city?"

Yami sighed "I don't know, the clan leaders will be easy to deal with, von Schroeder however will be a little more difficult."

"I'm worried." Yugi admitted "What do you think he wants?"

"I know what he wants." He looked at Yugi "He wants to rule the vampire race."

"But he's not even a vampire is he?" Yugi asked shocked

"No." Yami replied

"Then what on earth is he thinking?" Yugi asked as she moved to lie on the bed properly.

"For years now von Schroeder has wanted to rule the world."

"Delusional." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled "My thoughts exactly, but he seems to think that by having an army of immortals he'll be able to do it easier."

"How do you know all this?" Yugi asked

Yami lay down beside her "Before I found Seto and the others again I'd heard rumours that Pegasus and von Schroeder had been in on it together until they had a falling out."

"Over what?"

Yami sighed "At first I didn't know but now I think I do."

"Well?" Yugi asked impatiently

"You." Yami said simply.

"What!" Yugi said shocked "Why would they fall out over me? What did I do?"

Yami chuckled "You didn't do anything." He paused for a moment whilst he arranged his thoughts, "Do you remember when I said that Pegasus and Dartz used to be lovers?"

"Yeah."

"Well while I was on Atlantis I found out that the relationship only lasted a short while before Dartz left him and returned to the island, why they broke up I never found out, well after that it seemed that Pegasus and Zigfried teamed up they were going to rule jointly, von Schroeder the east and Pegasus the west. Then Pegasus came up with the idea of looking for the millennium items and using you to legitimise his rule, only he hadn't told von Schroeder of his plans, but he found out anyway and as far as I know they haven't spoken since." Yami explained.

Yugi rolled onto her side and lay her head on Yami's chest, "Why does everyone want to rule the world?" she asked sleepily

"I don't know baby." Yami said softly as he stroked Yugi's back, "But what I do know is that we could be in for a rough ride for a while."

Yugi just hummed as she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

* * *

Isis sighed as she led another one of the clan leaders to his quarters. Already they thought they ruled the city, barking out orders left and right, twice already she had had to stop a near fight between two of them, at one point it had gotten so bad Isis had to tell the staff to ignore the clan leaders and tell them to come and see her, she walked into her room and sat down.

"What's the matter Isis?" Mahad asked.

Isis rubbed her forehead, "Shimon should be the one greeting our guests not I."

Mahad sighed, "You know he will not leave his rooms until the pharaoh returns."

Isis but her lip, she hated keeping things from Mahad but she had told her pharaoh that she would tell no one and she hadn't, besides she knew that if she did tell Mahad he would tell Shimon just to get him to come out of his rooms and then before long it would be all over the city, Ra she hoped he would return soon as she wasn't sure if she would be able to control her anger for the next few days. Unfortunately there was a knock on their door, sighing Isis got up to answer it, "Yes?" she asked the servant. "Can I help you?"

"Excuse me priestess Isis but Aswad of the northern clan wished to see you." she said with a bow.

"Very well." she turned to Mahad "I shan't be long Aswad wishes to see me."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Mahad asked

Isis shook her head "No, I will be fine." She assured him.

Mahad watched her leave, he was concerned for her he knew she was keeping something from him, he knew she'd tell him eventually, in the mean time he hoped it was nothing serious.

"Aswad, you wanted to see me?" Isis asked politely.

"Yes, where is the harem? He demanded "I have filled my belly and quenched my thirst now I have another appetite that needs sating."

Isis narrowed her eyes "You will have to use one of your own servants."

"Why?" the lord demanded, "I want a sweet smelling woman not one of the common whores I have travel with me!"

"We have no harem sir and all the servants are off limits to you."

The lord growled, "I will have whomever I want and that includes you!"

"I don't think so." Isis said before summoning two guards, "Kindly escort lord Aswad back to his rooms and stand guard, he is not to leave and no one other than members of his own group may enter."

"You can't do this!" the lord said angrily

"Yes she can." Another voice said, "Isis is the high priestess, she and Mahad run the city in our pharaoh's absence."

"Well that won't be for much longer will it?" the lord sneered

"What are you saying Aswad?" Akhenaden asked his eyes narrowing

"We all know we have been summoned so that a new pharaoh can be chosen." He straightened and held his head a little higher, "And we all know that it will be me, so if you wish to keep your heads in the future I advise caution around me." He said haughtily as he allowed the guards to escort him to his rooms.

Isis sighed "Thank you Akhenaden."

"Your welcome Isis, how many more are there left to arrive?"

She thought for a moment then said, "Well Aswad and Nkuku are here as is Thabit so that leaves another four plus Zigfried von Schroeder."

"I am still perplexed as to why you invited them all here."

Isis smiled "All will be revealed in due time Akhenaden."

Akhenaden returned the smile, then he looked thoughtful "I hope the pharaoh returns soon I would like to see him and the daylight once more before I pass on."

"Akhenaden." She said quietly "If you would just perform the ritual then you wouldn't have to keep to the darkness."

Akhenaden sighed, "You know why I will not Isis, as you also know that I am tired of this existence, I wish to join the previous pharaoh and my beloved brother Aknamkanon in the afterlife."

"Then why do you wait?" Isis asked "What is the point?"

Akhenaden chuckled "As I have said I wish to see my beloved son Seto and my beloved nephew Atemu once more before I go."

Knowing that nothing she could say would make him change his mind Isis bowed, "Good night Akhenaden, I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"Good night Isis, say hello to Mahad for me."

Isis nodded then left Akhenaden to his nightly wonderings.

* * *

Zigfried Von Schroeder's private plane landed at Cairo's international airport. "What are we doing first Zigfreid?" Leon asked as they walked across the tarmac.

Zigfried sighed "I suppose we had better go to the police station and get it over and done with."

"Are you sure? What if they decide to keep us there overnight or something?"

Zigfried turned to his younger brother sharply "They wouldn't dare!" he hissed.

"But they know it was your men that were involved."

"Our men Leon, our men."

Leon stopped walking "What! I've never had anything to do with your dealings you've always told me I was to young to understand what was going on!"

Zigfried stopped and turned to Leon "If necessary I will use you to carry the can for this so that I can carry on with my plans."

Leon looked at Zigfried in shock "Oh no! I'm not taking the fall for something I had no part in!" Leon snapped "And I'll make sure the police know it as well!"

Zigfried narrowed his eyes "You will do what is necessary to help me."

"No. I won't!" Leon said as he started to walk past Zigfried.

Angry Zigfried grabbed Leon's arm and held it tightly, making Leon wince at the pain. "You will do as you are told or I will make your life a living hell on Earth, do you understand me?" he growled

Defeated Leon hung his head and nodded

"There's a good boy." Zigfried said, "Besides it won't be for long, when I succeed in my plans I'll have the power to get you out."

"And if you don't succeed?" Leon asked, he noticed that Zigfried hadn't answered his question he'd just started walking again.

* * *

Isis was reaching the end of her patience with the seven clan leaders, they were driving her up the wall with their constant squabbling, and she knew that it was only going to get worse once von Schroeder arrived. _'That's a point' _she thought _'Shouldn't he be here by now?'_

In order to finally get a little piece she walked into the throne room and sat down on one of the chairs, she knew she could relax in here due to the fact that in the pharaoh's absence this room was forbidden to everyone except herself, Mahad, Akhenaden and Shimon, when he came out of hiding that is…

She quietly wondered what life would be like when the pharaoh and the others did finally return, she had missed them over the millennia, hearing nothing about Seto, Marik or Bakura and only scant reports about the pharaoh's whereabouts, even they had stopped many years before so she had been surprised to finally hear from her pharaoh again saying that he and the others were finally returning.

* * *

Zigfried and Leon grabbed a hire car and drove to Cairo's main police station.

"I believe you wanted to meet with me?" Zigfried said arrogantly.

"You are?" the desk sergeant enquired.

"I am Zigfried von Schroeder." He announced, "I was informed by fax that you wanted to interview me."

"Yes we do Mr. Von Schroeder, if you would both come with me." The sergeant led them to an interview room and opened the door, "If you would both take a seat I'll contact the detective dealing with your case."

"Please don't take all day, my time is precious."

Leon rolled his eyes as he sat down _'One of these days' _he thought_ 'Zigfried's arrogance is going to get him into real trouble.'_

Zigfried sat down, "Just leave the talking to me." He said

Leon looked at him "What can I say? I don't know anything about it anyway."

The lead detective kept the von Schroeder brothers waiting for over half an hour and Leon could see that Zigfried was getting agitated, "Calm down Zigfried I'm sure it won't be much longer."

"It had better not be, my time is too valuable to waste here." Zigfried growled before he looked up at the large mirror on the wall, somehow certain that they were being watched.

Detective Sharif watched the two men, well man and boy, trying to work out the elder of the two, he knew that he was the one responsible for the attack on the plane but he had yet to prove it, he hook his head, he didn't think a few insignia on a few uniforms was enough, he needed more, he needed at least one of these two to slip up and make a mistake.

Sighing he ran his fingers through his unruly hair _'I suppose I should get this over and done with.' _He thought as he straightened his tie and left the room.

"Ah Messers von Schroeder, how good of you both to come." Detective Sharif said as he walked into the room and sat in the opposite the pair.

"I don't know what it is you think I can do for you officer."

"Detective."

"Pardon?"

"It's Detective Sharif not officer." The man replied as he opened the file on the desk in front of him, after looking at it for a few minutes the detective looked up, "Would you care to explain why members of your security force attacked an empty plane that was parked in a private hanger?"

"I don't know what you're talking about detective." Von Schroeder said in a dismissive tone.

Detective Sharif sighed, "Do not treat me like an idiot Mr von Schroeder, all of the men were wearing the insignia of your company 'von Schroeder enterprises' now, I ask again why did your men attack a plane on Egyptian soil?"

Before his brother could answer Leon stepped in "Excuse me detective Sharif, could I speak with you alone?"

Akil Sharif studied the younger man before him then sighed, "Very well follow me." He said picking up the folder. Zigfried von Schroeder moved to stand up as well, "Please stay where you are Mr von Schroeder." Sharif said as he placed his hand on the Austrian's shoulder to keep in his place, Zigfried shrugged his shoulder trying to dislodge the detective's hand, the Austrian winced as the hold tightened, the detective leaned down and spoke in Zigfried's ear, "You can either wait in here or in a holding cell with the worst of Egyptian society, the choice is yours."

Sharif relaxed his hold as he stood up he smiled to himself when after removing his hand von Schroeder stayed where he was. "I'm glad you've decided to co-operate sir." Sharif said before he left the room with the younger von Schroeder, neither of them missed the hateful glare Zigfried had given his younger brother.

"What is it you wish to say to me?" Sharif asked the young von Schroeder,

Leon sighed, I know that I should stand by my brother but I'll be damned if I'm going to carry the can for this."

"Come with me." Sharif said as he walked further on down the corridor to another room. Leon sat down "I don't really know where to begin." He sighed.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" the detective said.

Leon exhaled "A couple of days ago Mr Pegasus' mansion was destroyed but before it was twelve trucks full of what we believe were Pegasus' belongings were removed, Zigfried wanting to know what had been taken decided to try and seize the plane but no-one was supposed to get hurt."

"What happened to these so called trucks?" he'd been told the plane had been empty.

Leon shook his head "We don't know, we lost sight of them after Zigfried's men had been defeated."

There was silence before Sharif remembered something the boy had said earlier, "What did you mean by 'not carrying the can for him?"

Leon sighed, "When Zigfried found out that the Egyptian police wanted to question him about the attack on the plane he said that he would let me take the blame so that he could continue on with his plans."

"And those are?" Sharif asked.

"He has been summoned to the old city by Isis and he wants to know why."

"I see." Sharif said thoughtfully, he'd heard the rumours that the various clan leaders were gathering at the city but he hadn't believed it until now…

"He has been summoned by Isis you say?"

"Yes." Leon said nodding his head

"How long will you be staying there?"

"We don't know we weren't told why he was summoned, just that he was."

"Very well, I will let you and your brother go to the meeting with Isis whilst I investigate this matter further." Sharif stood up, "I take it I have your word that you will not leave Egypt until we have spoken again?"

Leon stood up "You have my word."

"But do I have your brothers?"

"You do."

"Very well, go get your brother and you may both leave for now."

"Thank you." Leon said, he left the interview room as detective Sharif sat back down and began making some notes. At least with them in the city he'd have time to try and find out why he had been lied to.

"Empty indeed" he groused.

Leon opened the door to the room Zigfried was in, "Come on we can leave."

Zigfried stood up "Just like that?" he asked sceptically.

"Detective Sharif is allowing us to leave but we have to stay in Egypt until he talks to us again."

Zigfried's eyes narrowed "Just what did you tell him?" he asked.

Leon rolled his eyes "What does it matter you're out aren't you?"

"We will speak of this later." Zigfried growled as he walked past Leon.

The two brothers made their way back to the airport where Zigfried had made arrangements for a private helicopter to be waiting for them, prepped and ready to take them to the old city and his meeting with Isis.

* * *

Yami, Yugi and the others remained in the city for a further three days, and, as it was the lights first visit to Egypt they spent the time looking round the shops and doing some general sight-seeing. Seto, Bakura and Marik had wanted to return to the old city earlier but Yami had told them why they had to wait, he'd also made them promise not to say a word to Yugi or the others as it was going to be a surprise.

Whilst Yugi and the others collected their things and placed them in the minibus they had been able to buy cheaply Yami went back to the shop he'd visited previously to collect his order, once he'd looked it over and was satisfied that it was as it should be he paid the requested price plus a little extra. "Thank you the workmanship is excellent." Yami said to the shop owner as he left closing the door behind him.

By the time Yami had returned to the hotel all that was left were the bags Yami had locked in the cupboard. After retrieving them and placing his new purchases with them he made a final telephone call to Isis.

"Hello Isis?"

"_**Pharaoh?"**_

"Yes. Isis, I just wanted to let you know we heading out for the city now."

"_**I'm glad pharaoh, I can't wait to see you all again."**_

"Isis I don't want anyone to know we're on our way, so tell me is the rear entrance to the royal wing still secluded?"

"_**Yes pharaoh, if you arrive that way no one will see you."**_

"Good, and Isis, please make sure the royal wing is reopened and ready for us."

"_**I will pharaoh."**_

"Thank you."

before Isis could say anything else Yami put down the receiver

After paying the hotel bill Yami and the others climbed into the minibus and set out for the old city.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_Bold Italics - Stressed words  
_

_A bit of a boring chapter I know but It's the one that gets them all into the old city where the 'fun' can begin…_

Chapter 34

As Seto drove out into the desert towards the old city the others sat quietly talking amongst themselves.

"I'll be glad to get home." Yami said with a sigh, "It's been so long since I've felt settled."

Seto looked at him through the rear view mirror, "Yes, home does sound good, but it is unfortunate that we won't be able to relax when we get there." He said.

Yami groaned, "Don't remind me."

"What are you going to do with the leaders?" Seto asked.

Bakura and Marik having heard Seto's question stopped talking, they were also interested in what Yami was going to say.

"I'll talk to them, let them know that I am very much alive and I have had it with the reports of their constant bickering and petty skirmishes it has got to stop."

"And if it doesn't?" Yugi asked

Yami narrowed his eyes "I'll have them draw straws then Bakura and Marik will take the loser and make an example of him."

"They wont…?" Yugi started to ask.

Yami turned to her, "I'm sorry Yugi but if Isis reports that is has been serious then I will have no choice but to act." He took her hand "I hope you will understand Yugi, it could be fatal if I showed any weakness especially after being way for so long."

Yugi sighed, "I suppose I'll have to get used to vampiric laws."

"You will if you want to survive Yugi." Bakura said.

Yugi looked at Yami somewhat bewildered, he smiled "You have to show that you will be a strong queen, one strong enough to stand by my side or others may try and take your place."

Yugi glared at him "Just let them try!" she snapped

Behind them Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik snickered at Yugi's newfound possessiveness.

Yami kissed her hand "They would never succeed my dark angel." Yugi raised her eyebrows surprised by the new nickname he'd just given her. Joey smirked and Seto rolled his eyes.

* * *

The small plane took off from Cairo international airport, when the captain announced that they were at the correct altitude and cruising speed Zigfried undid his seatbelt and turned to Leon who was reading, trying to ignore his brother, which only succeeded in angering the older man further. "I am waiting Leon." Zigfried said in a tone that let Leon know there would be trouble if he didn't answer.

"What?" Leon asked as he looked up from his book.

"I want to know what you told that detective!" Zigfried snapped.

The younger Schroeder brother sighed, "I told him you were in Egypt to attend a meeting with Isis in the old city."

"Why?" he demanded "It was none of his business!"

"If I hadn't." Leon snapped back "He was going to hold you until his investigation was over!"

Zigfried snorted, "I would have liked to see him try."

"Well, now you won't have to will you?" Leon said.

The two brothers were silent until Leon said, "Oh and you're not to leave Egypt."

"I will leave this god forsaken place when I'm ready." He said arrogantly.

"But I gave detective Sharif my word that you would not leave." Leon said.

"That." Zigfried said darkly "Is not my problem."

Leon glared at his brother before shaking his head and going back to his book.

It didn't take long for the small plane to make the short flight to the city, the small aircraft landed just outside the city walls, when the door was opened Zigfried dressed in his usual purple suit, walked down the steps followed by his younger brother, whom had been given the task of carrying Zigfried's bag as well as his own.

"You would think." Zigfried said, "That after summoning me that woman would at least have been here to meet me."

Leon rolled his eyes "I expect she's busy, she does have a city to run."

Zigfried turned and glared at the young teen, "Nonsense! She will pay for this when I take this city over as it's new king!"

"You seem so sure of that."

Leon shuddered at the look his brother gave him, "Let's just say that enough funds are in place to make sure it happens." He said arrogantly.

"Money can't buy you everything Zigfried, what if the pharaoh returns or Isis and the others have chosen someone else?"

Zigfried's eyes narrowed "She won't!" he growled.

Sighing Leon started walking towards the city gates not really caring if his brother was following him or not.

When the reached the gates they found that Mahad was waiting for them.

"I am Zigfried von Schroeder and this is my brother Leon." He said with distain.

"I know who you are." Mahad replied "Now, if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms." He added stiffly, he had only just met the pink haired man and already he didn't like him.

"Why was I summoned?" he asked.

"It was not just you Mr von Schroeder, the seven clan leaders are also here."

"It's not going to be as easy as you thought is it Zigfried?" Leon asked speaking in their native Austrian.

"Shut up Leon!" Zigfried snapped.

Mahad led them to one of a series of doors and stopped, "You will both be in here."

Zigfried looked at him in shock, "I demand a room of my own!" he said.

Mahad turned to him "This is the only room available, it is either this or under canvas outside the city walls." Mahad said matter-of-factly.

Before Zigfried could protest further Leon jumped into the conversation "This is fine thank you." Mahad nodded once then walked away.

Both von Schroeder's walked into the room and when Leon had shut the door Zigfried turned on him "How dare you decide things for me!"

Leon sighed, "I did it because I for one do not want to stay in a tent in the desert."

"That would not have happened." Zigfried sniffed.

Leon groaned, "I give up." He said "Do whatever you want just don't involve me."

The older von Schroeder looked at him surprised, "What?"

"I said, don't involve me in your plans I'm not interested."

Zigfried glared "I thought that you, my own brother would stand by me in my endeavours."

"No I won't, I don't even know why you want to become king of the vampire race anyway."

"Think of the power it would give me Leon, having an immortal army at my disposal, I would be able to do anything I wanted."

"Don't be stupid Zigfried!" Leon snapped "The vampires are a peaceful race, you know the pharaoh will kill any vampire found guilty of harming a human, look what he did to Dartz."

"The damn pharaoh is no longer a problem!" Zigfried shouted "No one has seen him in centuries!"

Leon sighed, "Say what you like Zigfried I still think the pharaoh had something to do with what happened at Pegasus' mansion, **_and_** I think he was one of the people driving those trucks."

* * *

No one had noticed the beat up mini bus travelling along the road towards the old city, if they did they probably thought it was just a group of tourists, it wasn't a strange occurrence for people visiting Egypt to pay a visit to the aforementioned city as it was the only place they could see how things were done in the past, even the signs were written in hieroglyphs with the various translations underneath.

"How much longer pharaoh?" Marik asked with a whine "My butts going numb."

"A couple of hours at least." Yami replied

"Couldn't we have flown there?" Malik asked, "It would have been faster."

"No," Seto said, "We wouldn't have been able to arrive in secrecy."

"Why do we have to arrive quietly, why can't we make a grand entrance?" Bakura asked, "You are the pharaoh after all."

Yami sighed, "I know but I don't want to give the clan leaders the opportunity to ambush us before we reach the city."

"We could have taken 'em." Joey said feeling miffed that Yami didn't think they would be able to.

"What could the six of us done against a whole tribe Joey? Who would have protected Ryou and Malik while we tried to fight?" Yami asked angrily.

Joey folded his arms "But we're strong." Joey mumbled

"Like you were when Pegasus got hold of you?" Yami asked.

"And they were only humans pup, vampires are much stronger." Seto said quietly, "Who knows the various tribes may have banded together."

Joey sighed, "Your right I guess." He said wincing as he remembered how easily Kemo had been able to capture them.

Seto didn't say anything, no one did Seto just took hold of Joey's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Ryou tapped Yugi lightly on the shoulder, she turned to look at him "What?"

"You looking forward to being queen Yugi?" he asked

"Not really." She replied

"Why not?" Ryou asked

"There are laws that I will have to uphold that I'm not comfortable with."

"Ah." Ryou said, "The possible killing of a clan leader being one, I suppose?"

Yugi nodded, "It goes against everything I believe in."

"But you killed plenty of vampires as a slayer Yugi why the sudden change of heart?" Bakura asked

Yugi sighed, "That was different Bakura and you know it, I only killed those who killed the innocent." she replied.

Yami had heard what Yugi had said and sighed "I know you don't like the idea of killing unnecessarily Yugi but it will have to be done to reassert my leadership."

"Think of it this way, it will only happen once." Seto interrupted, hoping to stop any forthcoming argument, "The killing of a clan leader or vampire very rarely happens."

"Besides you won't have to condemn anyone or witness it." Yami added, "I am the only one with the power to condemn."

After thinking about it for a few minutes Yugi turned to Ryou "Perhaps being queen won't be so bad." She said, "Just think, I'll get to order Bakura and Marik around." She added with a grin

"You did that anyway." Bakura groused making everyone laugh.

* * *

Isis had decided to open the royal wing alone as she figured that getting someone else to do it would only lead to conjecture and rumours, something she wanted to avoid at all cost.  
She stood up and stretched her aching back_ 'thank Ra there's only one suite left to do.' _She thought as she moved onto the last and largest of the seven suites, the one occupied by the pharaoh. As with all the other rooms she dusted off all the surfaces, made the bed and made sure the bathing area was clean, she even took it upon herself to refresh the harem bed, _'after all'_ she thought with a smirk _'he might want to use it.' _although they had no harem in the palace it didn't mean that the pharaoh couldn't seduce one of the servants if he had a mind too.  
Once finished she went back to her own rooms for a well-earned rest.

* * *

"I can see the city walls!" Joey suddenly shouted making everyone jump.

"You can?" Bakura asked peering between the seats.

The occupants of the bus were getting excited, Yami, Seto, Bakura and Marik because they were finally home, Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik because they wanted to see were their lovers came from. The three humans and one newly turned vampire stared in awe as the giant sandstone walls loomed before them.

"Take the back track Seto, Isis has opened the rear entrance, so no one will see us."

"Still not going through the front pharaoh door?" Marik asked

Yami smirked "No. I want time to bathe and dress appropriately before letting anyone know we're here."

"Hurry up Seto I can't wait to have a nice warm bath." Yugi said sleepily "And a long nap."

Yami chuckled "The nap will have to wait, there are more important things I'd rather do with you than nap." He whispered with a leer.

His chuckles turned into outright laughter when she half glared half pouted at him.

* * *

Isis was snuggled up to Mahad relaxing when a pounding on the door disturbed them. "If that's who I think it is…" Mahad growled, he could see his wife was exhausted and need to rest.

Isis sighed and went to stand up "I'd better see who that is."

"Stay there Isis." Mahad said "I will go and tell whomever it is they will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you Mahad." Isis said with another light sigh.

The tall priest pulled open the door "What is it?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your guests?" von Schroeder asked, however he didn't give the taller man time to answer, "I wish to speak with Isis, my rooms are inadequate."

Mahad bit back his anger "As I explained earlier those are the only rooms available to you, also my wife is trying to rest, she has a busy time ahead of her."

"What about the royal wing? Are the rooms in there not available to me?" Zigfried asked, clearly indicating that's where he thought he should have been placed from the beginning.

Angry Mahad stepped forward "No it is not, it is, as the name suggests a place where only royalty may go." He looked the Austrian up and down before saying "And you sir are no royal."

"I will be!" Zigfried seethed "You mark my words."

Mahad took no notice of what he said "Can you find your own way back or should I call a guard?"

"That won't be necessary." Zigfried said before he walked away.

Not trusting the pink haired man in the least Mahad called for a guard, "I want you to guard the entrance to the royal wing." The guard looked at him in question, "I fear von Schroeder may try to make use of one of the suites."

The guard nodded in understanding "As you command priest Mahad." The guard gave a small bow before heading for the royal wing.

* * *

The mini bus soon reached the rear of the palace and Seto parked next to the rear entrance. Before they left the bus Yami looked at all of them, "Try and be as quiet as you can, I do not want to alert anyone to our presence just yet."

"How do you intend on letting Isis know we're here?" Yugi asked him.

Yami put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone, he wiggled it in front of her "With this." he said with a grin.

"Come on let's go." Seto said as he pulled the door open.

Everyone climbed out of the small beat up old bus and followed Seto into the palace, Yami following behind loaded down with the bags he'd bought earlier. He led them down a narrow corridor that eventually led out onto a much wider, finely decorated hallway that the newcomers (Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Malik) noticed had seven doors, three on each side of the hallway and a large set of double doors on the end wall.

"Where are we?" Ryou whispered

"We are in the royal wing." Seto said "Those six doors lead to the rooms where the priests reside and the larger doors lead to the pharaoh's chambers."

"Can you remember which are your rooms?" Yami asked.

"Of course we can!" Bakura hissed before he grabbed Ryou's hand and led him to where his rooms were.

Yami and Yugi watched as Seto and Marik did the same with Joey and Malik respectively.

"Hey!" Yami said

They all turned to him "What?"

"Come to my room in three hours." The group nodded their agreement, "And wear your priest's attire." Yami added as the group continued on to their rooms.

Yami opened one of the double doors and led Yugi inside he put his bags down before closing the door. Yugi looked round the richly decorated room wide-eyed "It's huge!" she marvelled "And so ornate!"

"Do you like it?" Yami asked as he wrapped his arms round her.

Still in awe Yugi just nodded "Come let me show you the other rooms." Yami whispered

"There are more rooms?" she breathed

"Yes three more, there is the bathing chamber, my sleeping chamber and, the third is the room where my personal servant would sleep."

"I see." Yugi said, then she spied the mountain of pillows on the floor laid out in the shape of a bed "What are those for?" Yugi asked pointing at them.

Yami blushed a little "Ah that, is the harem bed."

Yugi turned to look at him, the other rooms forgotten for the moment "The what?"

Yami sighed, "When a pharaoh er 'uses' one of the girls from the harem they use that instead of his bed."

"She's not allowed in his bed?" Yami shook his head "Why not?"

Yami swore he was going to kill Isis for this, he somehow knew it was her that had placed the cushions there. "The pharaoh's bed is not meant for anyone other than himself and his queen."

Yugi looked at him "They won't be staying will they?" she asked quietly trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

But Yami had heard it anyway, he wrapped his arms round her "Of course not Yugi I have never used the harem." He looked at her "Besides I have you now, and you know that you are all I need. "Feeling a little better about herself she leaned into his embrace, "Never doubt how I feel about you Yugi." Yami whispered as he held her.  
He held her a while longer before saying "Come on."

He led Yugi to the bathing room, leaving Yugi to marvel at the size of it and the equally large bath in the centre of the room he sat on the side of the marble bath and turned the taps on, grateful that Isis had had the aforethought to have indoor pluming installed, he didn't think Yugi would take too kindly to having an army of servants filling the bath with buckets of water. He turned to her, "Let's get freshened up before I call Isis and let her know we are here."

He eyed Yugi hungrily as she slowly stripped herself of her clothing, "Are you going to join me?" she asked turning to him, she giggled at the speed at which he undressed.

Drying her hair Yugi was wondering what she should wear, she saw Yami walk in from the bathing room and blushed when he leered at her again and, before she knew it she had lost the towel she had wrapped round her body and was now lying on the large bed naked. "Again?" she asked breathlessly as Yami made himself comfortable between her legs.

"Although the bath was fun." He said between kisses "I can feel you much better like this." With that he pushed himself into her.

An hour later Yugi was still lying in Yami's arms, "What should I wear?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Yami asked slightly confused.

Yugi sat up and looked at him "If I'm supposed to be your queen what should I wear?"

Yami pulled her down and kissed her "There's an outfit for you in the black carrier bag over there."

She looked at him in surprise then, after climbing out of bed and putting on clean underwear she went over to the bag Yami had mentioned. She pulled out a white jumpsuit similar to the ones she wore as a slayer. "Yami?" she asked.

Yami sat up and watched her pull it on, "I like you in that type of outfit habibi, it suits you." He watched as she studied herself in the mirror, "Besides it will be easier for you to fight if it should become necessary."

"What about you?" she asked curiously as she sat on the end of the bed so she could pull on the matching white boots, she was happy when she noticed that Yami had made sure that they had two inch heels.

"I will be wearing my pharaonic attire."

"What about the others?" she asked

Yami smiled "They too will revert to their old clothes, and they will find something for your friends to wear I am sure." Yami climbed out of bed and started to dress, the only concession he made was the wearing of modern briefs under his shendyt, when he was finished he turned to find Yugi staring at him.

"How on god's earth do you expect me to keep my mind on other things with you dressed like that?" she murmured.

Yami grinned as he placed the winged crown on his head "I take it you like what you see?"

"Damn right I do, although…" he watched as she walked towards him, Yami shivered as she lightly ran her fingertips over his chest "I don't know if I like the idea of other women seeing your chest."

"Then for you." He grinned "I will wear a top." Yami picked up and pulled on a white sleeveless top. "Better?" he asked amused.

"Better." She agreed as she leaned up and kissed him.

They were disturbed by a knock on the door "Enter!" Yami called out.

Yugi watched as Seto, Marik and Bakura walled in but she couldn't help but snicker when she saw what Joey, Malik and Ryou were wearing.

"How come she can wear her own clothes while we have ta wear skirts?" Joey asked somewhat disgruntled at seeing Yugi in trousers.

"Her fighting style dictates that she wear them." Yami said "She will wear the appropriate clothing when we have dealt with von Schroeder and the others."

"Fine." Joey said as he folded his arms, "But I still feel stupid."

"After so many years of wearing modern clothing I also feel somewhat uncomfortable." Seto admitted.

"And we totally agree with them!" Bakura and Marik chorused in unison as Malik and Ryou nodded.

Yami sighed, "Perhaps later when things have calmed down we can discuss a few changes." He noticed everyone's demeanour brighten when he'd said that.

"Now, I believe it's time we let Isis know we've arrived."

Isis jumped when the phone in her room suddenly rang, _**"Hello"**_

"Isis, it's Atemu."

_**"Where are you pharaoh?"**_ she asked

"We are all waiting for you in my chambers."

_**"I'll be right there pharaoh."**_ She paused _**"Should I come alone?"**_ she then asked.

"Is Mahad there with you?"

_**"No pharaoh he is not."**_ Isis informed him.

"Find Mahad and bring him with you, and Isis."

**_"Yes pharaoh?"_**

"Only bring Mahad."

**_"Of course pharaoh."_**

Yami hung up and turned to the others "Now, we wait."


	35. Chapter 35

An Announcement

I'm sorry this is not an update but I have placed an announcement on my profile. If you have read or do read my stories please give it a read and you will understand my absence from this site…


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter 36

It took her awhile but Isis eventually found Mahad in the palace library, "What are you doing in here?" she asked when she saw him sitting in the dark.

He sighed, "Whatever reason you have for bringing the clan leaders here I wish you would hurry up and do it."

"Why?" she asked leaning her head to one side.

"Because they're driving me crazy especially Von Schroeder." He gave Isis a half-hearted glare when he heard her chuckle.

"About that." she said quietly "I need you to come with me."

"What for?"

"Please Mahad, don't ask just come with me."

Mahad, seeing the pleading look in his wife's eyes stood up, "Very well Isis lead the way."

"Thank you." Isis whispered to her husband whilst adding a small bow.

Mahad was surprised when Isis led him to the royal wing and knocked on the door of the pharaoh's private rooms.

"Isis what…" he was even more surprised when he was interrupted by the door opening slightly, "Is that you Isis?"

"Yes." Isis answered quietly.

The door opened fully and Mahad kneeled when he realized whom it was that opened the door. "My pharaoh, you have returned."

Yami sighed, "Get in here you two."

Mahad looked at Isis, "Why did you not tell me?!" he demanded

"Because I told her not to." Yami said as he closed the door behind them "I didn't want anyone to know we had returned." He paused, "Well not yet anyway."

Mahad turned to the others and greeted them with a slight nod "Seto, Bakura, Marik."

"Mahad." They all replied in unison.

"My pharaoh who are these people?" Isis asked when she noticed the small group of strangers sitting on one of the pharaohs large sofa's.

Yami smiled "The boys are Joey, Ryou and Malik, they are the mates of Seto, Bakura and Marik respectively and this he said walking over to the girl "Is Yugi, my mate and the reincarnation of Queen Heba."

Both Isis and Mahad looked at the small group in shock, Isis then turned to her pharaoh "How can you be sure she is who she says she is?" she asked doubtfully.

"She has proved it more than once Isis." Yami replied

"Do not doubt your pharaoh's word." Seto said and from the anger lacing his voice Isis knew she stepped on but not quite crossed the line.

"Forgive me pharaoh, I meant no disrespect." Isis apologised whilst deciding that she would keep an eye on the small group of strangers until they had proved themselves.

"If you still doubt us Isis use your necklace to see the truth for yourself." Marik said as he sat down next to the one called Malik.

"Talking of millennium items." Mahad knelt again, "I'm sorry pharaoh but we still have not been able to find the four missing items." He said saddened that he had not been able to help his pharaoh.

"It's alright Mahad we have them." Yami said as he pulled the millennium puzzle from the drawer he'd placed it in when they had first arrived, and placed it round his neck.

It was then Isis and Mahad noticed that the others were holding the ring, rod and key. "But how?" Isis asked.

Yami chuckled, "That Isis, is a story for later, now, I think it's time we visited the throne room."

* * *

"The city and palace look the same as it did when I left." Yami said as they walked through the hallways.

"It is my pharaoh." Isis replied

"Why? Why have you not moved with the times?" Seto asked.

"There are those like myself that still prefer the old ways, so we allow them to reside within the cities walls."

"And what of those wishing to leave and embrace the modern way?" Yugi asked.

Isis looked at the small female surprised that she had asked such a question and was about to ignore her when Yami stopped and glared at his priestess, knowing what she was going to do.

"I believe Yugi asked you a question."

"Then they are allowed to leave if they so wish, we do not hold anyone against their will."

"And if they change their minds?" Yugi then asked

"Then they are allowed to do so." Isis replied.

"Seems to be one or the other." Bakura muttered.

Isis stopped walking "You are wrong Bakura, we have those that work in the surrounding towns and return here for the weekend, if they work close enough there are those that return here every night."

Mahad chuckled "We even have those that live outside but work in the city."

"What about how you dress?" Marik asked noticing that both Isis and Mahad still in dressed the old way.

"That too is a choice, both Isis and I have modern clothes for the rare occasions we leave the city walls."

Isis started walking again, Yami held her arm and whispered, "The next time Yugi asks you a question don't even think of ignoring her again just answer her." He paused before adding "You may not believe it now but I assure you she IS your Queen and you will treat her as such."

Isis turned her head to look at the pharaoh and with a nod replied "Very well."

Shaking his head Yami let go of Isis and caught up with Yugi and slipped his hand around hers, she looked up at him and smiled "Thank you." She whispered.

"Isis, where is Akhenaden?"

Isis sighed, "In his rooms, pharaoh." She said sadly.

"What is it Isis?"

"Akhenaden is tired, he wishes to end his existence."

"Why hasn't he?" Seto asked.

Isis turned to the tall priest "He is waiting for the pharaoh's and your return."

"Take us to him Isis." Yugi ordered softly.

Isis looked at Yami who was glaring back at her, "You heard her Isis." He snapped.

"Yes pharaoh." Isis said with a small bow before she led them to Akhenaden's rooms.

"Awkward." Marik whispered to Bakura.

"She'll get used to it, eventually." Bakura whispered back.

"Come in Isis." Akhenaden said when he heard a knock at his door.

"It is not Isis." A male voice said as a group of people entered his rooms, he stood up, "Pharaoh!" he said surprised "You have returned!"

"I have indeed, and what is this I hear about you wanting to die?"

Akhenaden sighed, "I am tired pharaoh, five thousand and eighty three years is enough for any man."

Yami walked up to the elderly priest and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I understand your reasoning but I must ask a favour of you before you do anything."

"What is it pharaoh?"

"Stay with us long enough to help us sort out the mess caused by Dartz and now Pegasus."

Akhenaden looked at the pharaoh for a moment then nodded.

"Thank you." Yami said "Now, let us head for the throne room."

As they walked Akhenaden walked beside the pharaoh, "Have you seen Shimon yet?" he asked

Yami shook his head, "No why?"

"Since you departure he has locked himself away in his rooms."

Yami stopped walking "Would you go and get him Akhenaden and bring him to the throne room?"

"Yes pharaoh." Akhenaden said before he walked away.

Yami turned to Mahad and asked, "Does he ever leave his rooms?"

"Not very often." Mahad replied, "He's become quite a recluse."

"I see." Yami said sadly.

* * *

Yami looked round the old throne room, "Hasn't anything changed round here?" he asked.

"Not really." Mahad replied "After the repairs were completed and you left the throne room was closed and locked as was the royal wing."

"But are rooms were clean." Bakura said.

Isis nodded, "I cleaned the rooms when pharaoh informed me of your imminent arrival."

"And the harem bed?" Yami asked.

Isis blushed, "I thought that you might be needing it."

"There is still a harem here?" Bakura asked in surprise.

"No." Isis said shaking her head, "That is one of the things we did do away with but there are still many female servants here who would be willing." She said thinking of one person in particular.

"Why would he need a separate harem bed when he has a bed big enough of his own?" Joey asked.

Isis looked at him with a scandalised look on her face, "Pharaoh's bed is no place for whores, it is meant for the pharaoh and his queen only!"

"Oh." Joey said sheepishly.

"Well you can remove it, it won't be needed." Yugi said icily.

"I did not know that pharaoh would be returning with a wife." Isis replied just as coldly.

"She is my mate Isis, the marriage will take place when everything is calm again.

"Then you _will_ need the harem bed." Isis said haughtily.

"No Isis, we won't!" Yami snapped tired of Isis's attitude towards Yugi, "Have it removed at once!"

"Yes pharaoh." Isis said with a curt nod before she walked off.

Yami turned to Mahad "What in Ra's name is wrong with her?" he asked

"I do not know pharaoh, she has never been like this before."

"Perhaps." Seto mused "She is upset that she wasn't told about Yugi and the others arriving with us."

Yami sighed, "You could be right I suppose."

"Yes but does she have to be so frosty towards Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I'm sure she soon come around." Mahad assured them before he too left the room.

They had not been in the throne room long when suddenly a blond woman ran in and threw herself at Yami's feet "Pharaoh! You're here! I have eagerly awaited your return!"

"Rebeka." Yugi hissed her eyes narrow.

The blond looked up, finally noticing the other woman, "Who are you that dares stand beside our pharaoh?!" Rebeka demanded, "You should be on your knees!"

Yugi didn't answer her, she just moved closer to Yami and with a smirk slipped her arm through his.

Shocked and somewhat enraged Rebeka stood up "How dare you touch the pharaoh!" she screeched.

"I see you have not changed since our last encounter Rebeka." Yugi said frostily.

"We have never met before." Rebeka said indignantly. "You have no idea who I am!"

"Oh I know exactly who you are." Yugi snarled as she let go of Yami's arm and took a step forward "Rebeka the Hyksos whore given to the pharaoh for his harem." Yugi smirked "You never did get over the fact that pharaoh never wanted you, then, to add insult to injury he married Heba and made her his only queen after meeting her my mistake."

"How dare you!" Rebeka shrieked

"Enough!" Yami shouted, "Rebeka, leave us!"

"But…" Rebeka started

"Seto."

"Yes pharaoh?"

"Remove her please." Yami looked at the look of sheer hatred she was giving Yugi and added "From the palace."

"What?!" Rebeka shrieked "You can't! I have waited an age for your return so I could take my place at your side as your new queen." Rebeka said.

"Is that why you told Dartz where he could find me?" Yugi suddenly asked taking on the persona of Heba. "You thought that with me out of the way you would have pharaoh?"  
Yami looked at Rebeka, hate clearly showing in his eyes, "Is this true?" he asked "Did you tell Dartz where to find her?" At the deadly tone of his voice everyone not presently involved in the conversation took a step back even Seto, Marik and Bakura.

"Pharaoh! Please!" Rebeka pleaded.

Yami grabbed the girl's arm and squeezed it hard "Is. It. True?" he asked again slowly, when she again refused to answer him he turned to Yugi "Explain!"

Yugi didn't flinch at his tone she knew his anger was directed at the girl and not her, "I was heading back to our rooms like you told me too." Yugi started before slipping into a flashback…

_Heba had been on her way to her and Atemu's rooms when she heard crying from a small room that should have been empty, she opened the door and found Rebeka on the floor crying, as much as she didn't like the girl Heba couldn't leave her upset like this "What is it Rebeka? What has happened?" she asked kindly._

_Rebeka's head shot up, "It's all your fault!" she shouted "If you hadn't married Atemu then this wouldn't be happening!"_

_Heba's eyes narrowed "That is pharaoh to you girl!" she snarled "And my marriage to the pharaoh has nothing to do with this!"_

"_Yes it does! Dartz is only attacking because he wants you!" Rebeka stood up "You should just go with him and leave Atemu to me! Someone who deserves him!" _

_Angry, Heba walked up to the girl and slapped her hard, "I'll deal with you when this is over whore! Now leave me!"_

_Rebeka held her stinging cheek "Oh I'll leave alright." She ran to the door and turned to look at Heba "I'm going to find Dartz and tell him where you are." Rebeka opened the door and fled._

"It wasn't long after that Dartz found me and you know what happened next."

Yami looked at Rebeka "Well?" when she again refused to answer him he took it to be true, he threw the girl towards Bakura and Marik "Imprison her." He said coldly. "The deeper the better."

"Pharaoh!" she screamed as they dragged her struggling from the room. still angry he turned to Seto, "Find one of the guards and have them get Von Schroeder and the others, it's about time the squabbling stopped and they remembered who the true pharaoh is." Seto gave a slight nod and left the throne room.

"One day pharaoh he will learn to bow to you." Shimon said with a chuckle.

Yami raised an eyebrow, "I see you have finally emerged from your rooms Shimon."

Shimon bowed his head "I heard of your return alone with Seto, Marik and Bakura and I had to come and see for myself."

Yami nodded as he sat on his throne, "Shimon I would like you to meet Yugi, my new queen."

Shimon looked at the girl wide eyed, "By the gods pharaoh she could be the late queen."

"I am her reincarnation master Shimon." Yugi replied "I also have all of her memories." She added as she gave the old man a warm hug, accidentally removing his veil as she pulled away, when she and the other's saw Shimon they gasped.

"What? What is it?" Yami asked worriedly.

"It's like looking at Yugi's grandpa." Joey said quietly.

"What?!" Yami said sitting up straight.

"Shimon is the spitting image of my grandfather, they could pass as twins." Yugi said as tears came to her eyes.

"Where is your grandfather my queen?" Shimon asked "And will I be able to meet him?"

Yugi shook her head "I'm afraid not, he is no longer with us."

"I am sorry majesty." Shimon said regretfully. He then looked over at the three boys "And who are these boys may I ask?"

"The blond is Joey and he is Seto's mate, the white-haired male is Ryou and he is Bakura's mate and finally we have Malik who is mated to Marik." Yami told him.

"How did you all meet?" Shimon asked "And how on earth did you manage to get those three to agree to be your mates? I always thought they were confirmed bachelors." He turned back to the pharaoh "And how did you find Yugi?"

Yami chuckled, "That is a story for another time, we have more pressing matters to deal with."

Shimon bowed "Of course pharaoh I heard about Heba's tomb, I'll arrange for a team of people to aid you."

"That will not be necessary, Heba and the child have already been re-entombed along with all her things."

"But how? When?" Shimon asked confused.

Yami explained what had happened since they'd arrived back in Egypt. The old man's brow creased "Do you think it wise to give Dr. Hawass access to the tomb no matter how brief?" he asked whilst thinking the unthinkable.

Yami looked at Shimon and his eyes narrowed, "He knows the consequences should he ever reveal what he has seen."

"Besides." Yugi interjected "I gave Dr. Hawass one of the Shabti from the tomb."

"You did?" Shimon asked surprised.

Yugi sighed and nodded, "Yes, I felt so sorry for the man, I mean he's spent a lifetime looking for Heba's tomb and we were about to take his dream from him. I couldn't let him leave without a small something to remember us and Heba by."

Shimon looked at her "You truly are Heba." He whispered.

* * *

Mahad finally caught up with Isis "What in Ra's name is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Isis replied defensively.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Isis, your behaviour towards the new queen."

Isis stopped walking "We know nothing of her Mahad, how do we know that she is not only after his wealth?"

Mahad sighed, "What does your necklace tell you?"

"Nothing!" Isis snapped "The girl's arrival is shrouded in mystery!"

Mahad took and held his wife's hands, "Listen I'm sure pharaoh knows all about the girl, wait until they tell us their story before you make up your mind about her."

Isis sighed "You're right of course, I'll apologise to her when I next see her."

"That's my girl." Mahad said with a warm smile, "Now let's clear that extra bed from pharaoh's room.

* * *

It wasn't long before Seto, Bakura and Marik returned to the throne room, and when they had Yami spoke to his elderly advisor, "Shimon, the others and I will wait in the side office until everyone has arrived and when they do I want the doors locked with the guards on this side of the door."

Shimon bowed "Very well pharaoh, shall I come for you when it is done?" he asked.

Yami shook his head "No, I'm sure I shall hear Zigfried's complaints soon enough." That said Yami and the others walked into the office closing the door behind them.

"How do you think this will go? Bakura asked as he sat down pulling Ryou with him.

"The clan leaders shouldn't be a problem but Von Schroeder's another matter entirely." Yami replied.

"Yeah about him." Joey said "I've been wantin' to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I noticed that sometimes when you speak of him you make it sound like he was round before, you know when you first lost your queen." Joey flinched when he saw a look of sadness cross Yami's face, it was fleeting but Joey wasn't the only one who noticed it.

Seto decided to speak up for his pharaoh, "He arrived not long after Dartz had fled, we were still trying to clean up after the fighting."

"But how? He's not a vampire is he?" Malik asked.

"Not he's not." Yami growled "The story has it that he employed a witch to cast an immortality spell on him and his brother, then killed her so she couldn't do it for anyone else." Yami sighed, "How true that is nobody knows we just know he's always been around trying to gain the vampire throne."

"I feel more sorry for his brother Leon." Bakura admitted "Not only does he have to put up with that idiot brother of his but he's also stuck looking like an eleven year old."

"While we're on the subject of Dartz" Marik said "Do you think he'll be much trouble?"

"We will have to see." Yami said, then he looked at the group, "Remember when we are in the throne room you must address me as pharaoh."

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Because that is my title and it is a sign of respect, to call me by my name would be considered an insult." He grinned "Also my name is not Yami."

"It's not?" Joey asked surprised.

"No, it is Atemu, Yami is the name I took until I regained my throne."

"Oh yeah." Joey said "I remember someone mentioning that before."

When Isis and Mahad had finished removing the unwanted bed they also returned to the throne room where they saw that the only people there were Shimon and Akhenaden.

"Where is the pharaoh and the others?" Mahad asked.

"They are in the office, they do not want Von Schroeder and the others to know they are here yet." Akhenaden said.

"But pharaoh has told us what to do." Shimon added.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Isis asked.

"We are to act as normal and hopefully one or more of them will let down their guard."


End file.
